I Don't Want To Miss A Thing
by Tara4
Summary: Draco has been acting strange, and Ginny wants to be apart of his life, but can she deal with his past, and the other girl that means the word to him.
1. Default Chapter

Hey all. I would love you all forever if you could review this fic, that would be great  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters that you all know, I do own all the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The cold air carried the small flakes of snow down onto the small magical town of Hogsmeade. The small town, which at this point in time, was filled with students from the local magical school.  
  
The students ran around crazily, their pockets filled with unimaginable amounts of sweets and jokes. Pocket money was being spent on the finest pieces of what can only be called useless junk. Other students, however, spent their money on other things, such as Christmas presents for their families.  
  
A ruthless snow ball fight had broken out across the main street of Hogsmeade, and those who were not shopping were taking sides, gathering the fresh, frosty snow and balling it, tossing it at their house rivals.  
  
Some of the students, much like Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny, were sitting in the local pub, with steaming hot mugs of butterbeer warming them from the inside, it was just to cold for them to be out side with the others, rolling in the snow.  
  
"So, girls, have you finished your Christmas shopping?" Harry asked as he finished his third butter beer. He was beginning to get light headed, so he decided that he had had enough.  
  
"No, I still have to get a few things" Ginny replied. Hermione nodded along.  
  
"Yeah, I have to get some thing for Ron with out him knowing what it is" Hermione smiled. Ron laughed and held his girlfriend closer to his side.  
  
"I have to get some thing for him to, although I don't think her deserves it" Ginny smiled. Ron just smiled at his sister.  
  
"And why would I not deserve a present?" He asked. Ginny sighed.  
  
"Because you are always mean to me" She smiled and finished off the rest of her drink.  
  
"So, I guess we leave the boys here and we can go and do some more shopping, huh?" Hermione asked Ginny as she stood.  
  
"They can manage with out us ... I think" Ginny smiled. The collected the few things that they needed, and then, after Hermione pressed a light kiss to Ron's cheek, they left to go in search of the perfect Christmas present for Ron.  
  
It had begun to snow again outside. But the other students didn't seem to mind. They still ran around, throwing their snow balls in their attempts to disarm their opponents.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath and winced as the ice cold air stung her lungs, she tightened her heavy cloak around her body, and then looked over her shoulder for Hermione.  
  
"Did you have any ideas what to get for him?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, and this year it is all so much harder. It was easier to buy for him when he was just my best friends, but now he is my boyfriend...." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Then break up with him for the holidays" Ginny suggested. Hermione laughed.  
  
"After all the time I took trying to make him realize how he felt about me? No thank you" She replied. "Plus, I want the present he has got me."  
  
"Hermione Granger, you materialistic sod" She smiled, mock outrage in her voice. Both the girls laughed.  
  
"Any ideas as to what I should buy him?" Hermione asked. Ginny grinned.  
  
"Buy him a book, he will love you for that" Ginny told her, trying desperately to keep a straight face. Hermione sighed.  
  
"I am being serious Gin, I have no idea what to get him." Hermione groaned in frustration.  
  
"Well, how am I supposed to know. He is only my brother. And I have to get him something to, so all of my ideas are going towards my shopping." She replied and then stopped, grabbing Hermione by the arm.  
  
"What? Did you think of some thing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, but look, that new shop has opened, there may be some thing in there" She replied, pointing down the street. Hermione looked down the street to where she was pointing. For weeks, the shop had been kept a secret, and now, it was open to the public.  
  
"Sure, lets go and have a look, I need to get some thing before we have to go back to Hogwarts." Hermione replied. The girls hurried down the street, wanting to make it into the store so that they were out of the cold.  
  
It was a large specialty gift store, and Ginny thought it looked really promising to find a present for Ron, and also something for her mother. Plus, there were a few other things that she wanted to look at.  
  
"Right, I suggest that we split up, you take sporting goods and Books, I will take Toys, Jokes and Clothes, and we will met beck here in an hour." Ginny told Hermione. Hermione nodded, and both girls went their separate ways.  
  
Ginny was glad that Hermione had agreed to split up. She wasn't so sure she could deal with an hour or so of her going on about Ron. Plus, it would give her the chance to hang out alone in the toy department.  
  
Stuffed animals were her weakness. For a 16 year old, she had an unusually large amount of stuffed animals in her bedroom at home in the burrow. It was childish, she knew, but she could care less. Living in a house with so many brothers, she had to have some thing girly to hold onto. Her brothers seemed to respect that she liked fluffy toys, they had spent years ripping the heads and legs off of her dolls, but they never touched her stuffed animals.  
  
The shelves in the toy department were large and full of as many plush animals as they could hold. Ginny smiled. She was in heaven. All the toys were just so cute. Ginny wished that she could take them all with her. (Of course, she didn't have enough money for that).  
  
Instead she sat, and picked up one of the teddy bears. Ginny knew that the time would come when she would have to outgrow her obsession with the cuddly toys, it would come to a point when she knew she would just have to let go and grow up. In years to come, she would be having children of her own, and she knew she would have to start buying toys for them, but not for herself.  
  
Ginny didn't want to grow up. That was part of the appeal of the toys. She didn't want to be a grown up, that mean that she had to deal with the real world. Growing up mean that she would have to get a job and find a place to live, it meant that she would have to learn how to properly look after herself and she would have to leave all of her childish dreams behind.  
  
She didn't really want that, she was sure that she was not strong enough to look after herself like that. But the inevitable was coming. She was in her sixth year of Hogwarts, and soon she would have to move on with her life.  
  
But now all she wanted was another bear for her collection. She still had a year before she had to grow up, and she was going to take advantage of it. Plus, the bear she held was just so cute, its little fluffy arms held open just wanting to be hugged, how could Ginny resist that. She looked at the price tag. There was no way that she would be able to get it and a present for Ron, but she just didn't want to part with it.  
  
A little voice in her head told her to stop being so damn selfish, Christmas was a time for giving and she had to give her brother something. The bear would just have to wait. Maybe she could save for it later on in the year. So Ginny sat for a few minutes, just hugging the toy. Then suddenly, some one walked up to the shelf.  
  
Ginny stood quickly, and threw the bear back on the shelf. She didn't want any one from the school to see her hugging a toy. Not many people knew that Ginny liked toys, and no one, except for those who were really close to her, knew of her extensive collection. Thankfully, her brothers had made the decision not to tease her at school. Ginny was glad that they had had just that one shred of common decency. She didn't know what she would have done if some people had found out.  
  
Ginny watched as the other person came into the stuffed animal section of the toy department. She was shocked when she saw who it was.  
  
He stood with his back toward her, so that he had not seen her yet. But Ginny didn't need to see his face to know who it was. She took a slight step back and hid so that he would not see her.  
  
Draco Malfoy stood in front of the shelf, his eyes traveling over the toys. He looked as though he was trying to find the right one. Ginny watched as he reached out and picked up soft pink and white teddy bear with a beautiful pink bow.  
  
Ginny, much like the rest of the school, had noticed something strange about Malfoy recently. For all of the year before, and all of this year, he had kept to himself. He had hardly spoken to any one over the last year and a half. He stopped purposely trying to make waves, he stopped teasing others, he had even stopped his snide comments that were directed the Harry, Hermione and Ron. He would answer questions in class, and if some one was to ask him something, he would answer politely (some thing no one ever expected.)  
  
He had exiled himself from the other Slytherins, he had even exiled himself from the rest of the school. Ginny had even heard a rumor that he was going to quit the quidditch team.  
  
She couldn't stop herself from being concerned. Every one seemed concerned in some way or another (although not many people voiced their concerns). It was just strange, one year he left the school as one of the most popular kids of the school, and he came back as a quiet, withdrawn, almost depressed shadow of a man.  
  
What ever it was that had changed him, Ginny knew it had been something serious, something monumental, something amazing. For a while, Ginny had wondered if it was something to do with his father, but he had not told anyone what his problem was, so there was no way to know for sure.  
  
Ginny stood back and watched as Malfoy turned the teddy in his hands, looking it over. She watched silently as he ran his fingers over the soft fluff of the bear. Ginny was surprised that he was even looking at a teddy bear, let alone examining it so closely. Ginny even thought that she saw a tear run down his cheek.  
  
She knew that none of the others would believe this. Their ex-arch nemesis looking all misty eyed over a stuffed bear. She knew that they would never believe her, so Ginny made the split second decision not to tell any one what she saw.  
  
Besides, Draco's business was just that, his own business. And although Ginny had not forgiven him for being so mean for all of those years, she knew he was going through a lot, and she was sure that he would not want rumors going around.  
  
Ginny's gaze never left him as he sighed, wiped his cheek of a tear, turned, and left the toy area, with the pink teddy bear in his hands.  
  
She stepped forward after he had left and watched as he walked to the cashier and paid for his purchase and then left the store.  
  
Well, Ginny thought, that was strange.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco sat at his desk and looked at the photograph in his hand. He had spent so much time over the last six months just staring at this photograph. This photo of the only thing that meant anything to him any more. The photograph of his world, his world that had been taken away from him.  
  
His fingertips danced over the cheeks of the person in the picture. He remembered the last time he had seen those cheeks. They had been covered in tears, and all he wanted to do was kiss them all away. He knew he never would be able to, because, at that point in time, all he was allowed to do was turn and leave.  
  
His heart had broken as he realized that he had caused those tears, and he wanted to do what ever he could to make everything alright for her again.  
  
He had pressed the memory of her into his brain, making sure that he would never forget the way that she looked the day that he had left. He knew that next time her saw her, if he ever saw her again, she would look so different, he just hoped that he would be able to recognize her. And he hoped, although he knew otherwise, that one day, she would be able to look into his eyes and remember.  
  
His biggest fear was that he would pass her on the street, and not know who she was.  
  
He sighed and took the pink bear from his shopping bag. He hoped that she would like it, he hoped that in times to come she would hold the bear in her arms and think of him. Just the way he would always look at her photograph and think of her.  
  
Draco wished that he could offer her more, but he had been ordered away, told not to come with in a thousand meters of her, and that had broken his heart so bad. He just hoped that he would be able to get this letter and package through to her.  
  
He picked up the thick wrapping paper, and carefully wrapped the bear in it, tying it tightly with string. Then he sighed, rubbed his eyes, and picked up a quill and piece of parchment.  
  
He just stared at the blank paper for a few minutes, unsure of what to write to the person he loved more than life itself. But soon, the quill just never left the paper......  
  
'Kayla,  
  
Merry Christmas Sweetie. I know, you probably don't understand this note, and believe me, I don't understand this note either. I have been told to stay away from you. I guess I am writing this thing to you so that you know it is not my intention for us to be apart. If I had it my way, I would be with you this Christmas, and every Christmas from now on.  
  
I understand if you don't read this now, well, I know you cant read this now, but I hope you will keep this, so that one day, you will read it, and know how I feel about you. I hope that one day you read this and you realize it was never my decision for us to be apart. It was never my decision and never my choice. If I had it my way, I would spend every day of my life with you. I hope you know that.  
  
Truthfully, I am not old enough to be the man that you need in your life. I am not mature enough to understand what it is you really need, and I know that you will be better with out me, that is why I didn't fight when I was ordered away.  
  
I want you to know I love you, and there is not a day that goes by that I don't wish things were different. There is not a day that passes that I don't think of you and the future we could have provided for you.  
  
I am different than a lot of people think, another reason why I cant see you. Maybe one day you will be given the opportunity to understand what I mean, but not now. You are not ready for the information.  
  
I am going to write to you every chance that I get, I just hope that some one passes on the letters, or has the thought to keep them for you, so you can read them when they think you are ready. I am going to send you some thing every Christmas, and I promise you, I will never forget your birthday (how can I right, it is exactly the same day as mine)  
  
I love you with all of me, and I hope that there is never a day that passes that you don't know that. When ever things get bad, I want you to take a deep breath, close your eyes, picture me and remember that I love you. I will do the same, thinking of you, and hopefully, it will get us through the hard times.  
  
I love you. Merry Christmas,  
  
Your father  
  
Draco Malfoy.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, do you like it, now is the time to tell me,  
  
Review please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Draco had entered the Great hall well after every one had already started eating. Dumbledore had already pushed the house tables to the sides of the Great Hall and set up the smaller round table in the middle for the faculty members and the students that had not gone home for the holidays. They were half way through their food, when he had entered.  
  
Before Draco had arrived, Ginny had been staring at his empty seat, wondering where he was, and if he was ok. She longed to know what was happening with him, because a part of her wanted the opportunity to help him.  
  
She didn't understand why she wanted to help him; maybe it was because he looked so sad, or maybe because he looked as though a good gust of wind would blow him over. Maybe she wanted to help him, because it looked like no one had tried to help him with anything. She wanted to get to know him and help him through what ever it was that had changed him. And a part of her wished that one day the old Draco Malfoy would come back, because this Draco Malfoy was beginning to scare her.  
  
It was now when she was staring at his empty plate that she realized that Draco had hardly come the great Hall for meals recently. And when she thought back on it, he had been looking paler and much skinnier than he had before. He had not been eating right, not that she really noticed before, but she was noticing it now. Ginny also remembered that this was not the first time that he had been late for a meal, there had even been days that he had skipped meals altogether.  
  
Her concern for him had been growing over the days since she had seen him at the shop. In that time, the rest of the school had gone home, but he didn't seem to notice. He had not seemed to notice a lot lately. But Ginny had been noticing, she had been noticing the small things that other would have ignored as insignificant.  
  
She noticed the way that he reacted to others, and the way that others reacted to him. Ginny noticed that if he had to speak, he would use a soft, almost scared tone. She noticed that he didn't seem to really care about anything anymore. Not about food, not about quidditch and most definitely not about life. She noticed all that and a lot more.  
  
Ginny could safely bet that Draco had not spoken to any one in days, with no one around to talk to; chances are he had been silent. One of the saddest things that Ginny had realized was that Draco had spent Christmas alone in the Slytherin Dungeons.  
  
No one should be alone for the holidays, and it was sad that Draco had to be. Ginny knew that Malfoy would not appreciate her pity, but she couldn't help it. She felt sorry for him. No one should have to be sad and alone, no matter what time of the year it was. But he was a Malfoy, she reasoned, he was probably used to being alone all the time.  
  
Ginny had seen him earlier that day while she had been out on the grounds having a snow ball fight with the others. He was sitting on the main entrance stairs of the school, just watching the snow fall on his surroundings. Ginny had watched him for a while and wanted to invite him to come over and join them, just so that he wouldn't have to be alone. There was no way he would have joined them thought, and she knew that. She also knew that there would be no way that Harry and Ron would accept him into the group, even if it was just for the day.  
  
She was really worried about him, and she actually found that surprising. Never before had she been worried about him. But now she was, Draco had changed so drastically over such a short amount of time, and now, he continued to withdraw within to himself. He looked depressed and unhealthy all the time. It was starting to scare her.  
  
He entered half way through the meal, and took up the only available seat. After a quick apologetic smile to Dumbledore, he began to eat.  
  
The other students soon all engaged in conversation, all discussing what they had gotten for Christmas, and from whom, but Draco stayed silent. Ginny watched as he just sat, obviously listening to the others, but not taking any part in the conversation. He picked at his food, and occasionally sniffled.  
  
At first Ginny through that he had a cold, but when she looked at him again, this time really taking in what he looked like at that moment, she realized that his eyes were puffy and red. She was shocked to realize that he had been crying.  
  
Never in her life had she expected him to be the type of person to cry. It was then that she realized that what ever it was that was going on with him, it was serious.  
  
"So Mr. Malfoy, how has your Christmas been?" Dumbledore asked politely, trying to include Draco in the conversation. Looking up from his plate, Draco forced a slight smile and directed it at the head master, who was offering a reassuring smile.  
  
"It could have been better sir." He replied weakly. Dumbledore nodded, understanding. Dumbledore obviously knew what was going on with Draco, Ginny realized. But then again, Dumbledore knew everything that happened in Hogwarts, so of course he knew what was going on.  
  
Draco turned back to his food, and continued to push it around his plate. He had hardly eaten any of it. He wasn't hungry. Deep down inside, Draco knew that it was not healthy for him to be skipping as many meals as he had been, but he really didn't care. He didn't have the energy to be hungry any more.  
  
He no longer thought of things like that. He didn't think of how his not eating was affecting him. His looks were no longer his top priority. He was too depressed to even think straight half the time, let alone care that he was withering down to skin and bones. Food just didn't seem the same anymore; nothing even tasted the any good. It tasted like cardboard and saw dust.  
  
He had been making himself sick, not intentionally, but he got sick all the same. He didn't have the strength or the energy any more.  
  
Draco could feel some one looking at him, staring. He looked up from his plate. It was Ginny Weasley, she was staring at him from across the table, and there was a deep seated concern in her eyes. Draco was surprised, to say the least.  
  
It seemed that when he had stopped caring for anything other than Kayla, the world had stopped caring about him. No one seemed to notice him any more, and truthfully, that was the way he liked it. The less people who asked him about his behavior, the less people he had to explain himself to. It had been months since he had had a real conversation with someone, and it had been even longer since some one had showed him any type of concern.  
  
But the look in Ginny's eyes, the look that she was not even trying to hide, was definitely concern and some sort of compassion. He also noticed the pity behind her gaze, but his mind stopped at the concern.  
  
Draco didn't know what to do. From across the table they had caught each others gaze. The old Draco would have sneered at her, but he wasn't like that any more. Instead, Draco held her gaze, and smiled slightly.  
  
Ginny had never seen him smile before. And it surprised her how sincere he looked. It was strange also, his eyes looked hollow, his skin looked pale, he looked sick, but he also looked so trustworthy.  
  
She smiled back slightly, and turned back to the conversation that Harry was trying to start with her. Every now and then Ginny glanced back to him, but he was back to staring at his plate and pushing around his food.  
  
When Desert was about to be served, Draco pushed away his plate, which still had three quarters of his meal on it. Ginny looked at him again, but she couldn't manage to catch his gaze again. He sat in silence while the others ate. Draco was just counting the minutes until he was allowed to go back to his room.  
  
Crowds had been getting to him lately. At first they hadn't, but now it was like he could not deal with a group of more than 5 or six people. He would rather be alone with his thoughts instead of being swept away in the crowds.  
  
But when the time came to leave, Draco did not stand straight away. He sat and waited for the other students and faculty members to stand and leave the great hall before he did. He watched quietly as Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny stood and moved towards the doorway.  
  
Then Ginny stopped and looked back over her shoulder at him. Their eyes caught again, and once again, he smiled at her.  
  
"Are you coming Ginny?" Hermione asked, turning back to her friend. Hermione's voice shook her out of her staring competition with Draco.  
  
"I, umm, left something at the table" Ginny lied, hoping it would sound convincing. Luckily enough, they brought it.  
  
"Do you want us to wait for you?" Harry asked. Ginny smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"No, you lot go ahead, I will catch up later, I wont be to long" Ginny replied. The others nodded and left the great hall. Ginny turned back to the table, in the chair beside Draco.  
  
"Did she like it?" Ginny asked, she had no idea why she had asked that, but she needed some thing to start a conversation with.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The girl that you brought the teddy bear for, did she like it?" Ginny asked. Draco sighed sadly and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, I don't even know if she got it" Draco replied, Ginny could have slapped herself, that was probably the stupidest thing she had ever said. She always had a problem with talking about things she didn't really understand. That was one of the things that got her into the most trouble.  
  
"Oh" Ginny mumbled. She smiled, hoping she had not said something to unforgivable. She didn't know what else to say to make him open up the conversation again.  
  
"I think I should go, it is getting late" Draco replied. Ginny nodded, but mentally slapped herself, thinking she had offended him into leaving. Draco stood and then paused as a sudden dizzy spell hit him. He had been getting these dizzy spells more and more recently lately, but Draco had just boiled it down to him being as unhealthy as he was. He took a deep breath and held himself up against the chair.  
  
"Are you ok Draco?" She asked concern evident in her voice. He took another deep breath and looked at her. He was touched by her concern, it was nice that she cared, not many people cared for him much lately.  
  
"I am, just not feeling too good, I will be fine in a little bit" Draco replied, pushing away from his chair and taking another deep breath. With all his strength, he grinned at her. "Merry Christmas Weasley"  
  
"You to, Malfoy" She smiled, watching as he strode out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco opened his bedroom door slowly. He had taken his time walking back to his room. He was feeling weak all of a sudden. He had been fine before dinner, and now he was weak and tired. He had spent the whole day crying, thinking of his daughter, and how he would not be there to help her share her first Christmas.  
  
He took the time to think back on the last few years. He never would have thought that his life could change so much in just two years. He had met a muggle girl, Jessica, a girl who could very well have been the woman of his dreams, they had had a whirlwind summer romance, and then when he had gone back to Hogwarts, she had broken it off with him. He had told her the truth about the magic world, and she said that she could not deal with a relationship with a wizard. He respected that, she understood to keep it secret, and they go on with life like they had never met. He spent the next few months trying to ignore the stabbing pain that ripped into him every time he had thought of her.  
  
A few months later he had gotten a letter from her (he had explained that if she ever had to contact him, his mother would help her). In her letter she explained that she was pregnant, and that it was definitely his child. Jessica had explained she did not want him in their child's life, but she felt he had the right to know.  
  
Nine months later, he had gotten another letter from Jessica, this one with a picture of their daughter, which she had named Kayla. She was a little angel, with beautiful blonde hair and grey eyes. There was no denying that the child was a Malfoy.  
  
Two months after that, he had gotten yet another letter. This time from Kayla's Grandfather. He felt that it was his responsibility to inform Draco of Jessica's death. Kayla was still going to be staying with them, and they still did not want him anywhere near her. That left Draco with the pain of losing them both.  
  
Draco felt faint as he even thought about it all. It was not fair at all. He was a father, and all he wanted to do was have the opportunity to get to know his daughter. She would be seven months old now, and he could only imagine how much she had grown.  
  
He had only seen Kayla once, and that was when he had gone to pay respects at Jessica's funeral. He had only seen his daughter once from across the room before he had been escorted out.  
  
He sat down, his back resting against his bed. He dug under his bed for his box of chocolates. Just as Lupin had said in their third year, Chocolate always made you feel better, especially is he was overcoming dizziness.  
  
Resting his head back on his bed and eating more chocolate, he saw his owl resting on the end of his bed. This was the first time he had seen his owl since it had left to deliver his Christmas present to Kayla.  
  
There was a piece of paper tied to the owls leg, Draco moved to it, and untied it quickly.  
  
He didn't want to read the letter, because he could already predict what it said. But he knew, for his own piece of mind that he would have to read it before the suspense drove him crazy.  
  
'Dear Draco,  
  
I thought I was clear on my family's wishes for you not to have any contact with Kayla. We understand that you are Kayla's father, and that you wish to be in contact with her, but it was decided on the day of her Jessica's death that myself and my wife, Kayla's grandparents, would raise Kayla, and as her new guardians, we expect you to respect our wishes and stay away. This includes your written correspondence with our grand daughter.  
  
You may not consider your actions to be damaging to her now, but in years to come, Kayla will only be hurt by you trying to contact her. We made the decision to continue what Jessica would have wanted. We know that you will probably cry an injustice in our decision, but you have to admit that it is now out of your hands.  
  
Our daughter, although she did not tell as straight out why you were different, mentioned that you live your life in a way that is very uncommon to our values and beliefs. For this reason, Jessica wanted you away from Kayla, and for this same reason, we want you away from her to.  
  
We know this is hard on you, because we knew that you did loved our daughter, and we understand that you love Kayla. But we have your child's best interests at heart.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Jacob Warner'  
  
"Best interests my ass" Draco growled as he crunched the letter in his hand and felt a tear run down his cheek.  
  
Suddenly, his room felt suffocating; he stood, angrily wiped his cheeks, and picked up his warmest coat and scarf. He needed to think, he needed to be alone to think. He needed the cold winter air to hit his skin and wake him up from his nightmare....he needed....  
  
He crossed the room to his desk, and picked up his picture of Kayla. He tucked it into his coat pocket, and then left the Slytherin Dungeons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, so the end of another chapter.  
  
Now, before you review I want you to know that the back story of Kayla's mother and Draco's relationship will be properly explained in the next chapter.  
  
In the next chapter, Draco will explain his past, in detail, to Ginny, so I say just hold tight, review for this chapter, and wait for the next one that will be uploaded tomorrow (I promise)  
  
I like uploading chapters everyday, so you just have to keep reading and reviewing for me, please!!!  
  
Thanks  
  
Review, please, pretty please with a cherry on top.  
  
And to answer a few questions that reviewers asked. YES, Ginny and Draco will get together, and YES, Draco will get to see his child by the end of the fic.  
  
I cant tell you any more with out giving it all away.  
  
Review please. 


	3. Chapter 3

HI all, this has a lot of back story to it, mainly about Draco and Jessica's relationship. (Who is Jessica you ask? Well she was mentioned in the last chapter, but she is Draco's baby's momma)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, do we all remember the rules from last year?" Ron asked the other three as they stood at the bottom of the stairs in the entrance hall. Harry nodded, and both the girls rolled their eyes.  
  
"Yes Ron, we remember" Ginny smiled sarcastically. "We have only played this game with the same rules since your fifth year, how could we not remember them"  
  
"Just checking Ginny, because I seem to remember that Harry cheated last year" Ron replied, glaring at his best friend. Harry stepped back and covered his mouth in exaggerated shock.  
  
"How dare you say something like that to me, you ungrateful swine, how many times have I saved your life over the years?" Harry grinned.  
  
Ron replied by mumbling something that sounded like "I never would have needed saving if it wasn't for you" but he was smiling along with the others.  
  
It was just after Christmas dinner, and the four Gryffindors were planning on spending the rest of the night continuing a Christmas tradition, Hide- and-Seek.  
  
It started years back when they were being stupid, walking back from their dinner and hiding from each other, and now, they had continued it every year. The rules, which for some reason Ron loved enforcing, were quite simple to follow.  
  
You could go any where in the castle except for the common room, if you were caught by Peeves, Filch, Mrs. Norris or Snape, you were out for the round, after going to hide, you had an hour to get back to the entrance stairs with out being caught, otherwise the person would was "It" could come after you with the Marauders Map.  
  
The biggest scandal of the previous year (according to Ron) had been the fact that Harry had cheated. As soon as he was out of sight, he had thrown the invisibility cloak on and then sat on entrance stairs. He was obviously the first one back, and he won the game. Ron never shut up about it for weeks.  
  
"So, who is going to hide and who is going to look?" Hermione asked  
  
"Well, since Harry cheated last year" Ron grumbled.  
  
"You never said it was against the rules to have the cloak with me" Harry replied in his own defense. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Well, since you won't shut up about last year, maybe you should be looking for us first" Ginny replied. Hermione nodded.  
  
"I agree, you look for us first as punishment for making us listen to you complaining for the last twelve months" Hermione smiled. Ron sighed in defeat.  
  
"Fine, but who ever I catch first is up next" Ron replied and sat on the stairs. The other three looked at each other, and then took off in three different directions.  
  
All four of them had learnt early on in the duration of this tradition that the game was easy to win. The school was huge, and there was no way that you could be caught (unless the allocated hour was up and some one had the map). In this game, predictability was the only factor you had to watch out for.  
  
Ginny mentally went through all of her hiding spots from previous years. Hermione had learnt the hard way about hiding in the same place twice, and Harry had learnt his lesson about hiding close to the stairs. The easiest way not to be found was to go as far away from the stairs as possible and then double back to get to the stairs.  
  
Sticking to the shadows, Ginny ran as quietly as possible through the halls. She didn't want to get caught by Filch or Snape, because then she would have to answer to Dumbledore (even thought she was sure that he knew they played. He knew everything).  
  
After turning as many corners as possible, Ginny realized that she was heading towards the Astronomy tower. The perfect hiding spot really, because she knew that Ron would not want to climb all those stairs to get her. He was a lazy ass some times.  
  
She pulled open the door and looked up the stair case. There were literally hundreds of stairs, if not thousands, but it would be worth it if she could win the game.  
  
The upwards journey was tedious, but she made it eventually. When she got to the top she was surprised to see that the door to the observation room was open. The observation room was the classroom that the astronomy classes were held in. Inside there was a black board and star charts, and then, one of the walls had been taken away so that students could really see the stars while studying.  
  
Moving to the slightly opened door, she pushed it open just a little bit more. Her attention was drawn to the solid stone safety barrier, and more importantly, the person who was standing on it.  
  
Draco was standing on the safety barrier, his eyes shut and his arms stretched out. The icy cold air whipped around him, blowing his hair into his eyes. Ginny watched him silently, she was too scared to say anything, just incase she startled him and he slipped.  
  
A disturbing thought broke into her mind, what if he was here to kill himself. What if what ever was going on with him had gotten to a point where he had decided he could no longer deal with it. What if...  
  
"Hi Weasley" Draco's voice broke through the silence of the astronomy classroom, Ginny looked up at him, his eyes were still shut and he was still facing away from her.  
  
"How did you....?" She asked. Draco smiled a little.  
  
"I have a sixth sense about things like that, I can always tell when some one is watching me, but don't ask me how I knew it was you" He replied. He was still yet to turn to her and Ginny was still yet to leave the doorway.  
  
"Umm, Draco, you aren't going to jump are you?" She asked, sounding quite scared "because no matter how bad it seems now, it is not that bad in the big scheme of things"  
  
Draco chuckled and finally looked over his shoulder at her. Once again he was surprised at the concern that he saw in her eyes.  
  
"I am not going to jump, I just....I just wanted to know what it would be like to fly" He told her. Ginny took a few steps towards him.  
  
"Well, could you get down, because I don't want you to know what it would feel like to fall" She told him. Draco chuckled and then climbed down off of the barrier. Ginny approached it and they stood together in silence.  
  
Ginny watched him as stared at the stars, there was so much hidden behind his eyes, pain and loss beyond his years. Just from his eyes he looked so lost and alone, he looked like a child who had been forced to grow up, small and venerable but with wisdom and maturity. He was deep in thought, and Ginny wished she knew what he was thinking, she wished that he felt comfortable enough around her to open up and tell her how he felt. Just from his eyes, she could tell he needed a friend.  
  
"A knut for your thoughts?" she smiled, trying to keep her tone light. Draco glanced at her and sighed.  
  
"Why do parents and grandparents always think that they know what is best for children?" Draco asked. Ginny shrugged.  
  
"Problems with your father?" She asked. Draco shook his head.  
  
"Problems with my daughter" he replied  
  
Out of all of the possible answers that Ginny had expected, that was most definitely not one of them. Her first impulse was to laugh, but she could see from the look in his eyes that he was dead serious.  
  
"Wow, ummmm, your ... daughter? Wow" she stammered, choking on the shock. "You have a daughter?"  
  
"Yes" Draco replied.  
  
"Umm, how, no don't answer that, I know how, but, umm, whoa..... I didn't expect that" Ginny cursed herself for not being able to form a proper thought in her mind. She looked at Draco, who was looking down over the school grounds.  
  
"What happened?" She asked after she had given herself some time to process what he had told her. He sighed.  
  
"That is a very long story Ginny" He told her. She smiled reassuringly.  
  
"I don't have to be anywhere, unless, of course, you don't want to talk about it" Ginny replied. He sighed, and moved over to sit at one of the tables.  
  
There was a silence between them as Draco just sat and gathered his thoughts. He was sick of hiding his thoughts and feelings from people, he wanted the opportunity to share his pain, he needed to share it, otherwise he knew he would go mad. The thoughts and feelings were eating him away from the inside, and he knew he would have to unload them sooner or later before he was driven to doing something like jumping from the astronomy tower.  
  
And Ginny was here, and for the first time in his life, he realized that he could trust her. She seemed to really care about what he was going through. Who would it harm if he let some on into his little world.  
  
"Today was her first Christmas" he told her in a soft, broken voice. Ginny came across the room and sat down on the floor by his feet. She shot him a look of encouragement.  
  
"Then why didn't you spend it with her?" Ginny asked softly.  
  
"I am not allowed to" he replied. Ginny could have cried at the pain that was in his voice.  
  
"What do you mean that you are not allowed to?" She asked. Draco sighed.  
  
"I might be easier if I start from the beginning" Draco told her, she nodded and reached out for one of his hands. It was a bold move, she knew, but she wanted to assure him that she could be trusted. Ginny smiled as she felt him squeeze her hand lightly.  
  
"The summer between my fifth and sixth year, I met this girl. She was everything that I had ever hoped for. She was beautiful and she understood me in a way that no one had ever understood me before. I loved her, and from what she told me, she loved me to. But she was a muggle" Draco explained.  
  
"A muggle" She repeated. It was a shock to her that Draco Malfoy, especially the Draco Malfoy of two years ago, would fall in love with a muggle girl.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I was shocked to. I never expected to fall for a muggle either. Her name was Jessica Warner, I met her at this little park near my house, she was there with a whole bunch of her friends. They were kicking around this black and white ball, I guessed it was the sport they called soccer. Jess and her friends invited me to join them. And the day after that, and then again the day after that"  
  
"They didn't treat me like I was different, I think because they didn't realize I was different. Jess was the only one who asked me questions that I needed to create answers for, but she seemed to trust everything I told her."  
  
"Jess and I got close over the weeks, and it wasn't long before she asked me out. She asked me because I was too scared that she would turn me down if I asked her. After a few dates we got really serious about each other, we told each other everything, but I still created stories about myself, like where I went to school and why she couldn't met my parents. Her parents liked me, or at least I thought that they did, but now, I am not so sure"  
  
"What did your father say when he found out you were dating a muggle?" Ginny asked, Draco smirked at the memory.  
  
"He disowned me, then my mother threatened to leave him and take everything, so he took it back. He was in no way happy that I was with Jess, and he forbids me to have her in our house. I had no intention of taking her home, because that would mean I had to answer to many questions."  
  
"My mum met her though, and she loved Jess. Mother was not really as anti- muggle as father was. Jess and I spent the rest of the summer together, and we continued to get closer. We both thought we were old enough and mature enough to take the next step. So we did"  
  
Ginny, who was still holding Draco's hand, gave it another reassuring squeeze. He smiled down at her.  
  
"In the end of August, we were all getting ready to go back to school. Jess wanted me to transfer from the boarding school that I told her I was going to so that I could go to the same school as her. That was when I felt the need to be honest with her. I sat her down and I told her all about Hogwarts and the wizarding world, I told her about the conflict between good and evil in our world, and I even explained to her about quidditch. At first she thought I was joking, and then she thought I was lying. She screamed at me and said I was crazy and that if I didn't want to go to her school I should just tell her the truth instead of making up some insane story about witchcraft....."  
  
"So what did you do?" Ginny asked softly, Draco was shocked out of his memories suddenly and looked down at her. He had forgotten that she was sitting by his side, holding his hand and listening to him as he spoke.  
  
"I did what I had to, to prove it that I was not crazy. I did a spell, and got a warning from the ministry, after that she believed me. She was shocked and surprised, but she believed me. Jess was angry I had not told her earlier. I tried to answer all of her questions, she believed me, but I could tell that she did not want to."  
  
"I could tell that the moment I told her the truth that our relationship was over. Jessica told me that she could not deal with what my future would be as a wizard, I understood, it was a lot to deal with, because part of me wasn't sure if I could deal with her future as just a plain muggle. I never would have made her move to the Wizarding world, but I knew that I never would have moved to the muggle world for her. We decided that it was for the best if we just left it as a summer relationship. A great relationship that we would hold close to our hearts for the rest of our lives, but never could go back to"  
  
"When I came back to school, that was when I started to get depressed. That was when people began to notice I was different. No one cared, but I was changing. I had no idea that breaking up with her would affect me so bad. I really did love her, which surprised me."  
  
"I got a letter from her, about a month after school started again. Nothing could have prepared me for what she had to tell me.." Draco began.  
  
"She was pregnant" Ginny finished for him. Draco nodded.  
  
"The baby was due around the end of May, and it was, with out question, mine. Neither of us had been with any one in that way before, and she had not since, so this child was mine. Jess told me that she didn't want anything from me. She didn't want me to send her any money for the child, she didn't want me to see the child, in fact, she never wanted me to see my child."  
  
"I had mixed feelings about hat at first. Part of me was ok with it, because I was 16, and that is way to young for me to have a child. I was to young to take responsibility for my actions, so I was glad that I didn't have to be around. But then, my dad found out that Jess was pregnant."  
  
"He went ape, he was so angry that I could have gotten a muggle girl pregnant, he was so pissed that I had created a child that would be a half blood. The more that he hated me and my unborn child, the more I loved my child. I felt responsible for my kid, so I contacted Jess, but she would not let me be involved in our child's life. Part of me respected that, but another part of me, a larger part of me just sank deeper into the depression I was already in."  
  
"I never believed in love at first sight until I was sent this." Draco continued, reaching into his coat pocket and removing the photo. He looked at it quickly before handing it to Ginny "Kayla Anne Warner, taken when she was aged 2 days old. My daughter, my baby, my angel."  
  
Ginny studied that picture of the baby silently for a few minutes. The little girl was gorgeous. The little girl was so much like Draco, they had the same hair and eye color, and her tiny little mouth was twisted into a cute little smirk, the Malfoy smirk. Draco was right, because even Ginny found herself falling in love with the little angel.  
  
"I am exactly 17 years older than my daughter. She was born on my birthday, May 28th. She was a happy, healthy little girl, but the strain of birth was to much for Jessica to handle. After she had Kayla, she was weak and she never gained any of her strength back." Draco took a deep breath, he had hardly spoken about any of this to any one, and the slowly healing wounds were being ripped open yet again, but he knew he had to get it all off of his chest, once and for all.  
  
"She only lasted about a month and a half after Kayla was born before she ..... passed away" His voice was softer as he completed the sentence. Ginny looked up at him, and there was a tear running down his pale cheek. She reached up and wiped it away carefully.  
  
"When I was told she had died, I went to her funeral. I saw Kayla for about a minute, she was so small and so delicate, so tiny. I couldn't believe that I had helped create that. I felt like crying. I also felt like crying because that was when I was told that I was never going to be allowed to go any where near my daughter."  
  
"I was going to look after her after Hogwarts, I was going to get a job and a place to live and I was going to have her come live with me, but that would never happen, Jessica's parents would never let me do that, they wont even let me write letters to her. They told me to stay away, and for a long time I did, but then, I thought, the hell with it, she is my daughter right, I have every right to see her. I sent her that bear and a letter for Christmas, I got a letter back telling me that even me writing to her was causing Kayla damage"  
  
"That is a load of bull!!" Ginny exclaimed suddenly, Draco jumped slightly, and wiped the tears that he had on his cheeks. When he looked closely at Ginny's cheeks as well, he saw that she had been crying also. "You are that girl's father, how could you be damaging her?'  
  
"I just want the chance to see her, just once" He sighed sadly.  
  
"And you will see her, don't give up Draco. You said that you were going to look after her after Hogwarts, well, the Draco Malfoy I remember would never have given up with out a fight" Ginny replied.  
  
"What am I suppose to do, march up to Jessica's parents and say 'Hi, I will be taking my child now' it just doesn't work that way" Draco sounded defeated.  
  
"Then you could hire one of those Muggle Law blokes and take them to court for custody" Ginny suggested. Draco shook his head.  
  
"I thought of that. They would never...." He began, but Ginny stood and held his face, looking him in the eye.  
  
"Do you want to see your daughter Draco?" She asked bluntly. He nodded.  
  
"Oh God yes, more than anything in the world" he replied.  
  
"Then you should fight for her. Would you let me help you fight for her?" Ginny asked. Draco took a deep breath. Ginny looked so sincere, she was so sincere, she really wanted to help him see his daughter.  
  
"I just want my daughter, if you think I should fight, and you want to help me fight, then I would appreciate the help. I really would" He smiled. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Then I will help you. And I think the first thing you should do is help yourself." Ginny told him softly. The last thing she wanted to do was make it sound like she was giving him orders.  
  
"What"  
  
"Start eating again Draco, people are never going to believe that you can look after a baby if they don't even think you can look after yourself"  
  
He nodded, what she had said made perfect sense. Who would believe that a scrawny, pale, malnourished teenager could look after a baby? No one.  
  
"Ok, I will start eating again" he replied. She smiled.  
  
"It may take a little time Draco, but I am sure you will see your daughter again" She smiled. Draco stood and wiped the remaining tears off of his face.  
  
"Thank you for listening" He smiled.  
  
"Thank you for trusting me....and I am really sorry for your loss" Ginny replied. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. At first Ginny was shocked, she had never seen Malfoy hug any one, but after a few seconds, her arms looped around his shoulders and she hugged him back.  
  
"Get healthy soon Malfoy, this is like hugging a skeleton" Ginny smiled. Draco chuckled lightly.  
  
He had a feeling that with Ginny's help, he would be healthy again in no time. Then they could start the battle to see Kayla.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Review please, please please 


	4. Chapter 4

ADVANCED DISCLAIMER - I don't own Draco, Ginny, Dumbledore, Hermione, Harry or any one else that you recognize. I do own the Warners. Kayla, Jessica, Jacob and what ever name I chose for Mrs. Warner, they are all mine, and based off of no one inparticular.  
  
To the Reviewer who asked (Animegirl18 aka Hosiko) I just picked a random name. I seem to use the names Jessica and Jennifer a lot for the original characters that are not main characters, and I just wrote the first last name that came into my head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bright sunlight of the enchanted ceiling shone down on the single round table when they entered the great hall the next morning. The artificial sunlight of the room seemed to take the chill off of the harsh winter air that circulated around the room. The large table was still set in the middle of the great hall; Dumbledore was already there, along with a few other teachers and students, waiting for the others to arrive.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all entered and moved to the table, taking the same seats that they had the night before. All the other students who had stayed for the holidays were already at the table, all except for Draco.  
  
Every one began eating but once again Ginny hesitated, she couldn't stop wondering why his seat was still empty. She tried not to think too much about him not being there, reasoning that he was probably just running late and would be there later.  
  
She couldn't believe that he had trusted her with his story. When Ginny had asked him what was wrong, she had in no way expected that he would tell her the truth. Ginny considered herself a trustworthy person, and she was just glad that Draco had trusted her enough to tell her.  
  
He had shared his problem with her, and she knew that the least she could do was provide him with a sympathetic ear. She realized that his actions over the past few years were completely justified. His depression had been fueled by pain, anger and confusion. And as Draco explained to her what had happened, she was surprised as the anger, pain, confusion and depression had swept over her. Ginny had in no way expected how much Draco's story would touch her.  
  
Draco's past had shocked her in so many ways, mainly because she had had a very stereotypical view of Draco Malfoy, especially the Draco Malfoy that he used to be. She never would have expected Draco to fall in love with any one. Ginny had never even seen him as the type of person who could be a father.  
  
But he was a father, and Ginny had no doubt in her mind that he would be a really good father. He really seemed to love the little girl that he helped create. Ginny could tell he loved her, from the way that he spoke of her, and the pain in his voice as he told his story she could tell that he loved her more than life itself. He would do anything that he could to make his little girl happy.  
  
But others had stepped in and stopped him from being the father he wanted to be.  
  
Ginny had once asked her mother what it was like to hold your newborn child in your arms. Molly had told her daughter that it was one of the most amazing experiences in the world. All of the months of anticipation and excitement were finished and in its place you were left with a beautiful baby. The feeling of holding someone who was completely dependant was enough to give you a god complex, but then, you realize that you need this little baby as much as they need you.  
  
Never before had Ginny understood her mother's words until now. It was obvious that Draco needed Kayla as much as Kayla needed Draco. Kayla was his world, Ginny knew that, and his world had been ripped away with him by other people's decisions.  
  
Every one liked to think that they knew what was right for Kayla, but no one ever asked Draco what he thought was best.  
  
Kayla was a beautiful little baby who had unfortunately lost a mother. And now, she was losing a father to. But she did not have to lose her father. Her father, Draco, was more than willing to take responsibility for her and look after her. He wanted nothing more than to be there for his daughter, to love his little girl, to protect her and keep her safe.  
  
The night before he had made the decision to fight for his daughter and Ginny had made the promise to help him. She didn't know how, but she knew that there had to be a way to reunite him with his daughter. At first, she was just going to research and find out what rights he had, and how he would go about getting her back.  
  
The only thing they could do was take things one step at a time, and the first step was making Draco healthy again. Once he was back to normal and they knew what they were dealing with, once they knew what they were allowed to do, they could take the next step after that.  
  
Ginny's gazed traveled to the door as she saw some one enter the great hall. He moved to the seat, and sat. Draco shot a smile at Dumbledore, once again apologizing for arriving late. Dumbledore smiled back, and then Draco looked across the table to Ginny.  
  
His lips curved into a smile, and his eyes never left hers as he reached across the table for some of the remaining food. She smiled back at him.  
  
"Great, breakfast, I am starved" he smiled, and piled his plate up high.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christmas holidays passed quickly, but the details of Draco's past never left Ginny's mind. They had not really spoken about Christmas night, they had hardly even spoken about his story since that day, but she made sure that he knew she was there for him if he needed to talk.  
  
Ginny spent a lot of time thinking of Kayla. She wondered if she was happy with her grandparents, she wondered if, even for a young child, she understood what had happened to her mother and father. She wondered if she thought that her grandparents were really her parents.  
  
Ginny also spent a lot of time thinking of Kayla's future. Kayla would be smart and funny, just like her father, she would be a heartbreaker to, beautiful, just like Draco said that Jessica was. Ginny wondered how much more of Jess would be seen in Kayla. She had wanted to ask Draco, but she also didn't want to bring up the subject around him again.  
  
Ginny and Draco had become close friends over the weeks that had passed. They had never really spoken about anything serious to each other. They would laugh and joke, but that was what Draco really needed. He needed a friend, and Ginny had made herself a promise that that was what she would be to him. Their friendship was great, and they spent the time to overcome the old Weasley Malfoy rivalry.  
  
The only thing that they were worried about was telling Ron. Even though Ron had seen the changes in Draco, it didn't mean he liked him any.  
  
Draco spent the weeks after Christmas eating. It took him a while to be able to eat the amounts that he used to, but he had started eating more all the same. After a little while, he had started to gain weight as well. Ginny encouraged him any way she knew how. He had also started to spend more time outside in the sun, so his skin lost its pale harshness.  
  
With the added body weight, the colored complexion and the healthy smiled he wore; Draco could have easily been mistaken for another person.  
  
Ginny had not told him yet, but she had started to research ways to get Kayla back. The way she saw it, they only really had two legal choices. A custody case in a muggle court, or a custody case in a wizard's court.  
  
And as much as she hated to admit it, if they were forced into a muggle court, they would have no chance in winning. Draco, as Kayla's father, would have some rights, but there were other things that muggles took into consideration.  
  
In the muggle world, there was no such person as Draco Malfoy. He had been home schooled by his mother instead of going to an primary school, and he would be laughed out of a court room if he said that he completed his secondary education at a school for wizards and witches. And when they asked him about his career prospects, there was no way that he would be able to explain that he was going to be working in the department of magical law enforcement for the British ministry of magic. Plus, he had very little creditability in the muggle world. Although he was wealthy in the magic world, he was poor in the muggle world.  
  
A poor teenager with no education and no employment opportunities, they wouldn't exactly be rushing to allow him to keep Kayla.  
  
But in the magic world, he had a better chance of winning custody of his daughter. His life would not seem as crazy there, because his life was not crazy according to other wizards. In the wizarding world, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a highly respectable educational establishment. The job in the magical law department, just like any other job available at the ministry, was high paying and held a certain level of respect. And also, the Malfoy's were one of the richest families in the area.  
  
A rich teenager with a secure job and a first rate education was more likely to be awarded full custody.  
  
They just had to find a way to be able to turn the tables so that the case was on their terms. Either way, the Warners would look respectable and responsible, they just needed to find a way to play their odds so that Draco could look responsible and respectable to.  
  
Since Draco was from a long line of pure blood wizards, it was almost one hundred percent certain that Kayla would have magic blood to. Ginny just hoped that that would be enough to have the case held in a magical court. But that would also mean that a few muggles would be told of their world.  
  
Draco had told Ginny that Jessica's parents didn't know he was a wizard, they knew he was different, but Jessica never told them why. It would all be revealed to them when Kayla was 11 anyway, but he was scared of what they would do.  
  
The Warners were conventional people, they didn't like any type of controversy. They were not as bad as Potter's aunt and uncle, but Draco knew that the Warners would never allow Kayla to know about the magic world.  
  
It would be a lot easier for Kayla to adjust to her magical school if she had lived for a little while in the magical world. That would have to be one of the reasoning factors that made up their case. Ginny hated having to use little Kayla as a bargaining chip like that, but she knew that some things would have to be done so that Draco could be happy with his child.  
  
She had studied other cases like this in the various books of the Hogwarts library. There were dozens of custody cases revolving around illegitimate half blood children. In most cases battles in a muggle court, the witch or wizard always lost. Most cases being made in a wizard court won.  
  
They had really good chances. Excellent chances even. But only if they were in a wizarding court.  
  
"Hey Ginny" the voice started Ginny out of her thoughts. She was in the library again, a large book open in front of her. She had been reading more about custody cases, and had let her thoughts get carried away with her.  
  
"Malfoy, looking good, Have you lost weight?" She smiled brightly. Draco chuckled and sat down across from her.  
  
"Gained more actually, I am almost back to a healthy size for my age" he smiled. Ginny couldn't help the bright grin that broke out on her face.  
  
"That is great" She told him and closed the book she had been reading from. She still had not told Draco that she had gone ahead and started reading about custody cases, and truthfully she didn't know how he would react.  
  
"What is this?" he asked, pulling the book towards him and reading the title 'Magical law verses Muggle Law'  
  
"I, umm, was just reading about ways I could help you get Kayla back" She told him. His eyes were still glued to the book. "There is a whole chapter in there dedicated to custody cases"  
  
Draco had flipped the book open, he was yet to say anything to Ginny. She just sat, watching him silently, trying to track what he was thinking.  
  
"Thank you" He looked up at her. Ginny smiled and blushed a little.  
  
"Well, I said I would help you, so I am going to help you" Ginny replied.  
  
"What have you found out?" Draco asked, handing the book back to her. Ginny took the book and put it to the side.  
  
"We......I mean, you will have a better chance at winning if you get to fight on your own turf, a wizard court. They will take us.....I mean you, more seriously if you don't look like a crazy loon. If you tell a muggle court that you are a wizard, the only thing they will give you is a padded room in a mental hospital"  
  
"But, the Warners don't know about me and our world." Draco replied. Ginny nodded.  
  
"I thought as much. So you may have to tell them....."  
  
"Tell them, are you insane Weasley, I can't tell them!" Draco replied, earning himself a 'shush' from the librarian and a few other studying students. "I can't tell them, they can't find out why I am different and if they find out Kayla is different....."  
  
"They are going to find out in 11 years when Kayla gets her Hogwarts letter, so what is the harm of telling them now. They may see that you can offer her a better understanding of who she really is, and then you can make some sort of deal about her future from there. If not, then we can take the case to the ministry. They know that you have a child, because every child born with Magical blood in automatically recorded on their files"  
  
"But I can't tell them, I can't. They will take Kayla away from me forever" he told her sadly. Ginny reached across the table and gently took his hand.  
  
"They will not take her away from you.......... I won't let them" She replied. Draco smiled.  
  
"Like you have any say in the matter" He laughed. Ginny just grinned at him. She still had not let go of his hand.  
  
"Anyway, they can't take her anywhere, because we will just follow them and fight them there" Ginny informed him. He nodded.  
  
"Thank you for doing this Ginny, you know that you don't have to, I just really appreciate that you care enough about me and Kayla to help" Draco said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"No child should live with out their parents. Kayla has lost her mother, I don't think she should have to live with out her father" Ginny replied. Draco nodded, his hand still locked with Ginny's.  
  
Neither of them really knew what to say to each other. With his free hand, Draco reached for the book and flipped it open to the chapter on custody cases. They sat together in silence as Draco read, their hands still clasped together.  
  
Then suddenly, some one cleared their throat.  
  
"Ginny, tower, now" Ron growled. Ginny looked from Ron to Draco and then back to Ron.  
  
"I am talking to Draco at the moment, I will met you back there later." Ginny replied. Ron shook his head and pulled Ginny's hand away from Draco's.  
  
"Ginny, tower, now" He growled again, and then turned and left the library.  
  
"Well, I think that is my cue to leave. I will see you later, that is if I survive" Ginny smiled, Draco grinned.  
  
"Thank you again for your help Ginny" he smiled. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Don't mention it"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny could feel her brother's seething anger as they both walked back to Gryffindor tower. Ron was fuming, his ears had turned red in anger and his fists kept clenching and unclenching at his side. He was fighting against the tides of his anger, she could tell, he was fighting it so that he could explode in the common room, where there were fewer witnesses.  
  
Ginny was not scared of him. It had been a very long time since Ginny had been scared of Ron. It was not like Ron would every do anything drastic to her, he would probably just yell and scream at her and he would pace around a lot, and then he would cave and let her do whatever she wanted to any way. The most Ron ever did was throw around empty threats about sending a letter to their mother, but he never did, most of the time he was all talk, very little action. The easiest way to get out of this situation was just to sit, and let Ron finish.  
  
Ron practically growled the password at the poor pink lady, who looked rather scared and shot Ginny a concerned glance. Ginny smiled, trying to put the paintings mind at ease. He grabbed her hand and then stormed into the common room, now quite literally dragging Ginny behind him. Harry and Hermione looked up from their spot at the other side of the room where they were doing homework.  
  
"Ginny, sit" he said gruffly, pushing her to the nearest chair. Ron, in a very characteristic move, began to pace. Ginny just sat and crossed her arms across her chest, watching him closely. She could tell he had something he wanted to say, she just wished that he would hurry the hell up and say it.  
  
"I can't believe how rude you were, I was talking to him...." she started; Some times it was easier just to start Ron on his rampage. Ron glared at her as if she had just said something absolutely stupid.  
  
"You were talking to Malfoy" Ron replied, as though it justified his rudeness, then he turned around again, continuing his calm pacing pattern. The systematic schedule of walking ten paces, and then turning back to walk them again was helping him deal with his anger.  
  
"And so what if I was talking to him?" Ginny asked. Ron growled and ran his hands through his hair; He looked as though at any minute he would begin to pull at it, tearing out huge clumps.  
  
"You can't see a problem with that?" Ron asked, amazed. Ginny shrugged. No, she really didn't see a problem with that.  
  
"You don't know him like I know him" she replied dismissively. Ron stopped pacing and then sat on the coffee table in front of his little sister. The concern in his eyes was evident, Ginny could almost predict what her brother was about to say to her.  
  
"Ginny, how well do you know him? Just because you think you know him, doesn't mean that you really do" Ron began, Ginny rolled her eyes. Predictable.  
  
"Just because you think you know Harry and Hermione, doesn't mean that you do" she shot back. Ron was taken aback, not sure what to say. Harry and Hermione, who had moved over to where the others were, were both smiling, impressed with her comeback.  
  
"She has a point man...." Harry smiled, but then stopped when Ron pinned him with a death glare that would have made Voldemort himself nervous.  
  
"But Ginny...." Ron began, turning back to her "Why were you talking to Malfoy?"  
  
"Draco is my friend" Ginny replied. Ron nearly choked on the anger that was rising in his throat.  
  
"He is your friend?" Ron mumbled, almost as though he believed that if he said it out loud, it would not be true.  
  
"Yes, my friend" Ginny replied defiantly. Ron stood and began pacing the room again.  
  
"How can you be friends with a Malfoy, Have you forgotten the way that his father treated our dad, have you forgotten the way that Malfoy has treated us ever the years, have you forgotten that it was Lucius who gave you the diary that started the whole chamber of secrets incident ........" Ron began to list. Ginny stood, and intercepted her brothers pacing path.  
  
"Don't compare Draco to his father, they are two separate people, Draco would never do anything like that any more" Ginny informed him, Ron smirked, unbelieving.  
  
"Like father, like son Ginny" Ron replied. Never before had Ginny wanted to slap her brother as much as she wanted to slap him now.  
  
"How would you know, you don't even know him" she replied. "He has changed, for the better, over the last two years. Or have you been two pig headed and self absorbed to realize that he is not the same Malfoy?"  
  
"Just because some one changes physically, does not mean that they have change mentally" Ron retorted, Ginny rolled her eyes again.  
  
"And just because some one has grown up does not mean they are any more mature" she replied "Obviously"  
  
"Ginny" Ron started "I am just trying to look out for you ok."  
  
"I don't need you looking out for me, I am 16 and I know what I am doing, I can look out for myself.... I can make my own choices as to who I hang out with" She replied.  
  
"I just don't think that he has changed any, I still think he is a sneaky, manipulative, evil......." Ron began to reply.  
  
"He has changed" She exclaimed "Can't you take my word for it? He has gone through heaps in the last few years, things that would change some one who is even as stubborn as you...." Ginny began  
  
"We have been through lots over the years to!" Ron replied, indicating to the four of them "But that has not changed us"  
  
"This is worse than what we went through" Ginny tried to explain, but Hermione and Harry began to laugh hysterically, it was only a few seconds before Ron joined them in their laughter.  
  
"What, he has an immortal arch nemesis worse than Voldemort on his tail? I find that hard to believe" Harry laughed as he sat on the couch. Hermione, who was trying to control her giggles sat down by his side.  
  
"You are pathetic" Ginny growled. Hermione, Ron and Harry both stopped laughing "Ever thought that some ones personal demons can be stronger than Voldemort. Ever thought that society and other people's thoughts are stronger than what you have to fight. At least your nemesis has a face Harry, where as Draco if fighting something worse than that, he is fighting the system"  
  
"Ginny, I am sorry......" Harry began, but she shook her head.  
  
"No you are not, because if you were really sorry, all three of you would have realized that me being his friend is helping him. If you cared any, you would have realized that I have been his friend ever since the Christmas holidays, and if were truly sorry, you would have realized long before I did that he actually needed help. But no, you didn't care, you were to busy with your relationships and your quidditch games to see anything other than what you think is important to you. Other people have serious problems to you know!...." Ginny told them, she had no idea where her anger was coming from, but now that it was all out in the open, she was glad. These were all things she had been wanting to say for a while now, and it seemed that the moment she opened her mouth, they were just falling into place.  
  
"So, Ron, with all due respect, I don't care what you think of my friendship with Draco, because he is a friend, and he is a friend in need. So I am going to help him, you go on with your lives like I know you will, and I am going to do what I think is right" She replied before pushing her way back to the portrait door and out of the common room.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron stood, just gaping, as she walked away from them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny had been walking the halls of Hogwarts for a few hours, she had no idea where she was going, she was just walking, trying to think. She had been going over the argument in her head, wondering if she had said too much.  
  
She was starting to feel a little guilty for what she had said to Ron and Harry and Hermione. Maybe it had all been a little harsh of her. But they just didn't know Draco the way that Ginny did. They didn't know what he was going through, and they did not know about Kayla.  
  
Ginny continued to walk, coming to a deserted hall way with large open windows. The land outside looked so fresh, the snow had melted over the weeks and revealed the fresh green grass. The coolness was no longer in the air, and summer was approaching.  
  
She thought of the next year, when she would be the only one of her friends that was still at Hogwarts, Hermione would have moved on to her high powered job, Ron would have opened the third branch of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes in Kent, Harry would be the opening seeker for Puddlemere United, and Draco....Well, Draco would be working for the ministry and hopefully, a full time dad.  
  
It was only a few more weeks till summer. Only a few more weeks before they all left, leaving her to be the only Weasley in the school, she was excited, but she was also a little scared of being by herself.  
  
Something outside caught her eye as she leaned against the window sill. Seven people, dressed in green were making their way across the grounds to the school. Three third years walked together, followed closely three fifth years, the other member, the only seventh year, walked behind them slowly.  
  
Draco looked up, he could feel some one watching him. He had always had a talent of being able to detect if he was being watched or not, and he was being watched now. He quickly scanned the windows of the building in front of him, a small smile coming to his lips when he saw Ginny in one of the windows lower to the ground. He raised his hand and waved, Ginny smiled back.  
  
The other team members all continued their way to the dungeons, oblivious to Draco, who walked down one of the other hallways. He leaned his broom against the wall beside the window, and then approached Ginny.  
  
"You ok Gin?" He asked, shoving his shoulder casually into hers as they stood together.  
  
"Just had a fight with Ron, nothing major" She replied.  
  
"Were you fighting about me?" Draco asked. He had a sick feeling that he already knew the answer. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't care about what he said, I have other things on my mind at the moment" she replied.  
  
"And what is that?" Draco asked. Ginny grinned to herself and then sat on the window sill. Draco leaned against the wall beside her.  
  
"Like how good you look in that uniform now that you have some meat on your bones" Ginny joked, Draco smiled.  
  
"Have I thanked you for that yet? For telling me to start eating again? I feel a hundred percent better, ready to take on anything" He admitted, running his hands through his hair. Ginny smiled, blushing a little.  
  
"You don't have to thank me Malfoy" Ginny replied truthfully.  
  
"Have you thought about when we can start to work on getting Kayla back?" Draco asked. Ginny jumped down off of the windowsill and then sat on the floor, Draco slid down the wall and sat by her side.  
  
"This summer?" She suggested, Draco nodded. "By then you would have graduated and you would have officially been given your job right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"We can go into muggle London and you can talk to Kayla's grandparents, see what they say, and if they resist, which I think they will, then we can go to the ministry and take action from there" Ginny explained.  
  
"Are your parents going to be ok with you helping me?" Draco asked. Ginny shrugged  
  
"Probably not at first, but I will just tell them what I told Ron. Of course, I may rephrase it so I don't get in trouble...." Ginny replied.  
  
"What did you tell Ron?" He enquired. He wondered if Ginny told Ron about Kayla. He knew that sooner or later, every one would know, but for the moment, he didn't want them to. He knew that if Ginny told Ron, it would only be a matter of time before Harry and Hermione knew as well.  
  
"That you are my friend, you are different from what you used to be, and that you deserve a second chance. I said that I was doing what I thought was right by helping you and if they didn't like it they would have to just deal with it all in their own way" Ginny replied.  
  
"Thank you" Draco replied. He was touched by the nice things that she had said about him. "If only more people thought that about me."  
  
"They will" She replied, patting his hand softly. They just sat there in silence for a few minutes, together in the hallway.  
  
"Now that you are healthy again Malfoy, we have to move on to the next thing" Ginny smiled, patting his hand.  
  
"And what is that?" He asked.  
  
"Your NEWTS are coming up. Is there any subject that you are failing?" Ginny asked. Draco took a few seconds to think before looking back to her.  
  
"Not failing, I am getting average marks in all of my subjects though" He replied. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Good, the more NEWTS you get, the more responsible and intellectual you will look. We have to remember that you have to try and convince these people that you can look after baby Kayla. Just because you have a good job does not mean that they will not check out your school results. If possible, you need to graduate with honors."  
  
"Will you help me study for my tests then?" Draco asked. Ginny smiled and nodded.  
  
"I will try, I don't know how much help I will be thought" She admitted.  
  
"Maybe helping me this year will help you next year" Draco suggested, Ginny nodded. She looked down at her watch, the little hand was pointed to 'Dinner time'  
  
"Come on Malfoy, let's go eat." She smiled as she pushed herself up from the floor. Draco stood and looked down at himself. He was still in his quidditch training robes, and he was a little on the stinky side.  
  
"Ok, I get it, I will see you later, we can arrange a study session or something" Ginny replied. Draco nodded, and watched as she moved off down the hall towards the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Review for me please. In one of the next chapters, I will post a little section with replies to some reviews, but at the moment, I couldn't be bothered. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny stood back against the walls as she watched the seventh years from all four houses. They were kicking and scream, pulling hair and poking eyes, all trying to get to the notice board that the results of the NEWTS were posted on. She was standing there waiting, because, only minutes before, Draco had disappeared into the group of pushing, fighting students to get his results. She was yet to see him emerge. .  
  
She laughed as Harry, Hermione and Ron all began elbowing people out of the way to get to the listings. It was already obvious where Hermione would be on the list. She would be number one. The boys, however, would be further down.  
  
Soon after, the crowds began to die down, people were smiling happily, hugging their friends and rejoicing their success as they walked down the halls to their respective common rooms, or they were crying. A fair amount of the students were crying as they moved off down the hall, shedding tears for their failure.  
  
Ginny stood across the hall, leaning against the wall and waiting for the four seventh years that she cared about the most to come out of the throng. Ron was first to emerge, he stepped across the hall and enveloped his little sister in a hug.  
  
"More then Fred and George, Less than Percy, Bill and Charlie" Ron smiled. Ginny hugged him back.  
  
"That is great, well done" She laughed. Ron let her go and stepped back. Ginny had only enough time to catch her breath before some one else was hugging her.  
  
"More than Ron, Less than Hermione" Harry laughed. Ginny grinned and congratulated her friend. When Harry let go, Ginny moved to Hermione.  
  
"Head of the class?" Ginny asked rhetorically, Hermione nodded. "Well, done, I knew you could do it.....well done to all of you"  
  
"Come on, let's go celebrate our success, Seamus and Dean were thinking of throwing a party to commiserate their failing grades." Ron smiled, hugging Hermione to his side. Harry nodded.  
  
"Are you coming with us Ginny?" Harry asked. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"No, there is still one more person I am waiting for" Ginny replied. Harry nodded and the three of them disappeared towards the Gryffindor common room. As they were walking away, Ginny heard Ron muttering something like 'Probably waiting for Malfoy'  
  
Ginny smiled and looked back to the crowd that was still gathered around the board. She still couldn't see Draco, so she just waited patiently.  
  
He came pushing through the crowd a few minutes after. His eyes never left the floor. He had that same glint of depression in his eyes that he had had before Christmas, and in that split second, Ginny felt her heart sink.  
  
She had been helping Draco every day, studying for his NEWTS, making sure that he knew everything that he needed to know, and even some things that he was sure that he didn't need. They had gone over spells and charms, potions and runes, they had names for every combination of potions ingredients, and together they had memorized every available piece of information on every single animal they had ever learnt about.  
  
But the look on his face as he made his way back to her made her heart break, he looked as though he was about to cry, and Ginny felt like he was about to cry to. In fact, she in some ways wanted to cry. She and Draco had done more revision for these tests than Hermione had, by the end Ginny knew the material backwards as well, and now it was all useless, because by the look on his face, it had all been a waste of time.  
  
"So?" She questioned as he reached her side, he sighed.  
  
"Well, I passed......" He began hollowly, disappointment rich in his voice. Ginny looked up at him, and then he smiled brightly. "With honors and a head masters commendation"  
  
Ginny's frown changed into a grin quickly as she practically jumped into Draco's arms. Draco laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and they laughed together.  
  
"You are a jerk, Draco Malfoy, you made me think that you failed your exams" Ginny exclaimed, slapping his arm. Draco laughed.  
  
"Oh, but you should have seen your face when I came back over here, you looked as though you were going to start sobbing."  
  
"I think I would of, if you had of really failed your exams." Ginny replied, Draco smiled. "Especially after all of the work we did"  
  
"Well, just think, you will have all this knowledge ready for next year." He smiled. She nodded as they finally broke from their hug and began to move down the hall.  
  
"So, what are you doing now? Some of the Gryffindor said they might be throwing a party, I am sure you are more than welcome to join them" Ginny suggested, Draco looked at her like she had gone crazy.  
  
"Believe me Gin, the Gryffindors would not want to party with me, anyway, I was thinking of just going for a walk down to the lake, you are welcome to join me if you wish" Draco replied. Ginny nodded, and together, they moved to the front of the entrance hall and out of the doors.  
  
The grounds were fresh and bright, showing every sign of the coming summer. The grass was green, and dotted in places with little yellow flowers. Together, the two of the made their way across to the base of one of the largest trees on the grounds. They sat together, and Draco began pulling at the blades of grass.  
  
"Have I told you how scared I am yet?" He asked. Ginny looked across at him.  
  
"Scared?" she repeated, he nodded.  
  
"What if I can't take it out there in the big bad world? What if I suck at my job? What if I have no friends? What if I can't find a place to live? What if I can't get Kayla back?" He asked, Ginny sighed.  
  
"And what if you do excellent in your job? What if you have millions of friends? What if you find an awesome place to live? What if you do get Kayla back?" She asked. Draco smiled.  
  
"Too many what ifs, huh?" He asked, Ginny nodded.  
  
"Stop thinking of the what ifs, and start thinking of the what will be's" She replied, picking up a small flower and pulling at the petals. "You have to stay positive"  
  
"You have been such a good friend to me Gin, what can I do to ever repay you?" He asked. Ginny looked at him and smiled.  
  
"You can be the best father that you can be, that is the only way you would ever be able to repay me. That, and letting me come over and Play with Kayla occasionally" Ginny requested, Draco nodded.  
  
"You bet you can play with her, you will be Aunt Ginny to Kayla, I can see it already" He replied, picking up another little flower "But you cant play with her till I get her back, so for now, a token of my gratitude" He held out the little yellow flower, Ginny smiled and took it.  
  
"Thank you, you are such a gentleman" She grinned, and tucked the flower into her hair.  
  
"Are you coming to the graduation ceremony tomorrow afternoon?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded, she was going to pay support for Harry, Hermione and Ron, as well as Draco, and than she would be able to go home that night with her parents instead of waiting till the next day to take the train with the others.  
  
"Yes, I will be there. Is any of your family coming?" Ginny asked. Draco shrugged.  
  
"Mother may come, if she is feeling up to it. Father may send a representative to come on his behalf. I mean, it is not like his only son graduating is anything to cancel a death eaters rally for" Draco spat bitterly, ripping at the grass by his feet.  
  
"Do not worry, I will be there for you." Ginny replied, patting his arm "I am very proud of you, going from average grades to getting a head masters commendation"  
  
"I am pretty proud of myself to" He grinned. Ginny laughed.  
  
"I am sure Jess would have been proud of you also.....and Kayla would be proud of her Daddy. If she understood what everything was" Ginny told him. A sad type of smile crossed his face.  
  
"17 years from now, I am going to be coming here and watching her graduate from this school. I wonder if she will have a head masters commendation as well, or if she will be head of the class like Hermione." Draco pondered.  
  
"Ahh, both, and she will be quidditch captain, the best captain this school has seen, and she will be a seeker, a hundred times better than Potter. She will be a prefect, maybe even head girl, and she will be beautiful, absolutely beautiful..." Ginny replied. Draco smiled.  
  
"You have put a lot of thought into my daughter's future" He grinned. Ginny blushed a little.  
  
"I just know that you are going to give her so many opportunities in life. She can be anything that she wants to be, and I know that you will support her. Smart, Sporty, Artistic, all of the above or none, it is up to her, and you will let her do what she wants. I know you wont make the same mistakes that Lucius made, you will learn from your fathers mistakes" Ginny replied.  
  
"That is what I intend to do, be the complete opposite of my father. No one should have to grow up like that" Draco replied. Ginny nodded.  
  
"She will love you with all her heart Draco, she is going to be a daddy's girl" Ginny told him, he smirked suddenly.  
  
"Just like you?" He smirked.  
  
"Yes Draco, just like me" She replied, smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Daddy"  
  
Arthur Weasley smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ginny. "Oh, dear, I missed you Ginny"  
  
"I missed you to daddy" she giggled as her father squeezed her tight. As Ginny had admitted to her Draco the day before, she was a Daddy's girl. She loved her father so much. Having so many brothers, her father treated her like a princess all the time, and she really enjoyed the attention.  
  
"Wow, it feels good to be back on our old stomping grounds again, right boys?" Bill asked as he and the twins looked around the large entrance hall. The twins nodded, and then grinned suddenly.  
  
"Do you think they have repaired the damage from our graduation day prank?" Fred asked, scratching his chin.  
  
"We could go check" George suggested, Bill smiled at his younger brothers.  
  
"Or we could go and check out the damage from Charlie's Graduation day prank, they will never repair that unless they pull down the whole building" He smiled, the twins laughed, and then after waving to their mother, disappeared off into the castle.  
  
The entrance hall was filled to the brim with excited family and friends of the graduates. Graduation day was the same every year, the families would arrive early on the Hogwarts express and they would spend their day with the students, being shown around the grounds (Most parents were Hogwarts graduates themselves, so it was a nice trip down memory lane.) Then, the parents would congregate and socialize while the students prepared for the graduation dinner.  
  
"Where is Percy?" Ginny asked. Arthur sighed sadly.  
  
"He says he has to much work to do at the office, can't make it" Arthur replied.  
  
"That's crap, we had to sit though his boring graduation, least he could do is sit through Ron's. I sware, next year, I am going to bring him here by wand point and chain him to the chair, actually, I might do that to all the boys since I had to sit through five other ceremonies, least they can do is sit politely through mine" Ginny replied, Arthur smiled.  
  
"I say that is a fine idea Love, but if you excuse me please, I see your mother, Ron and Harry are over with the Grangers" Arthur kissed Ginny's cheek. Ginny smiled and looked around the room.  
  
She smiled politely at the people she knew, parents of her friends and people who used to be in Gryffindor tower. Ginny stopped however, and had to smile at what she saw.  
  
Draco's mother had arrived, and she was embracing her son. Draco looked caught somewhere between amused and annoyed. Ginny smiled and caught his eye.  
  
Draco, whose head was resting on his mothers shoulder, rolled his eyes and made a grimace at Ginny, then, he mouthed the words 'Hating this'  
  
Ginny smiled, rolled her eyes and pointed to Ron, then, held up four fingers, indicating that four of her brothers where there.  
  
Draco smiled, and mouthed 'You win'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Family, friends, distinguished guests and graduating students" Professor Dumbledore began, adding his speech to the long list of boring speeches they had already heard that night. Ginny rolled her eyes and yawned for what was probably the hundredth time that hour.  
  
The speeches had been boring, the most exciting so far had been when Hermione had given her valedictory address.  
  
"So, it is with great pleasure that I introduce this years graduating class." Dumbledore smiled. All around the room, wives shoved their husbands and they all discreetly woke up. Ginny smiled as even a few of the graduates woke up the classmates beside them.  
  
Beside them, Molly had just subtly shoved Arthur, waking him. Arthur smiled and leaned over to Ginny "Bout time, wouldn't you say Gin?" Ginny nodded.  
  
The alphabetical list of names began, and after each name, there would be a round of polite clapping, with only the student's family able to be heard over the others.  
  
The first time that the Weasley's cheered was for 'Granger, Hermione' who came up onto the small stage, gracefully accepted her diploma, and then smiled at her parents before continuing on.  
  
When the name 'Malfoy, Draco' was announced, Ginny clapped a little harder. She knew that she could not cheer for him the way she would have wished, but as he was accepting his diploma, he looked to Ginny and smiled. The hope that her mother and father didn't notice was a little to much to ask, because they looked at each other, before going back to clapping politely.  
  
When 'Potter, Harry' was called, the entire crowd erupted into cheers. Harry, on stage went bright red and quickly shook the teacher's hands, grabbing his diploma and almost running back to his seat.  
  
Fireworks erupted from Ginny's row when 'Weasley, Ronald' was announced. The twins, who had set off the fire works were now chanting "Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie" along with Bill. Arthur was standing and clapping, and Molly was wiping her eyes. Ginny, just sank a little further into her chair and covered her face slightly, praying to who ever was listening that they would not do this the year after at her graduation.  
  
The ceremony finished and Ginny's parents disappeared into the crowd to congratulate Harry, Hermione and Ron. Ginny moved slowly through the groups of socializing people. Soon she would have to go and gather things so that she could go home with her parents, but first, there were a few people she had to say good bye to.  
  
Weaving through the excited people, and narrowly avoiding some others, Ginny approached the corner of the room. Draco saw her and smiled. Narcissa must have noticed, because she turned to look at Ginny.  
  
"I am very sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Malfoy" Ginny began, some what nervously. She didn't know if Narcissa Malfoy knew who she was, or how Mrs. Malfoy was going to react to her interrupting "I just wanted to say good bye to Draco, and to wish him luck"  
  
Ginny held out her hand, and Draco took it, shaking it, and then pulled Ginny into a hug. She laughed. She was beginning to get used to these Malfoy hugs, as she liked to call them, because they seemed to become more frequent.  
  
"I will owl you with the details of how we can get things started" Ginny told him, he nodded  
  
"Thank you" Draco smiled as he pulled away. Ginny smiled, shot one last nervous smile at Draco's mother, then left, disappearing quickly into the great masses of people.  
  
"Who was that dear?" Narcissa asked, Draco just grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Right, you kids in one compartment, us adults in another" Arthur smiled, ushering his children, Harry and Hermione into one of the train compartments. The Grangers took up another compartment, along with Molly.  
  
"Umm, Ginny? Can I have a word with you please?" Arthur asked, Ginny nodded and closed the door so that the others could not hear. She could already tell what the conversation was about. Draco. She just hoped that the conversation would not evolve into a fight, she hated it when she fought with her father.  
  
"Yes Daddy?" She asked. Arthur wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Now, Ginny, you know that you can tell me anything, right?" He asked. Ginny nodded. "If you ever need help with anything, if you ever need advice when it comes to your friends, or your boyfriends....." Arthur began.  
  
"Dad, is this your Bass-Ackwards way of asking me if I have a boyfriend?" She asked. Arthur rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Well, yes, and don't use that type of language" He warned gently "It is just...well....I saw you hugging the Malfoy boy..........and, you can tell me if the two of you are.....well.....romantically involved" Arthur stumbled.  
  
"Would it be ok if we were?" Ginny asked.  
  
"NO, I mean.....yes...I mean, you're not are you?" Arthur replied. Ginny laughed.  
  
"Relax dad, Draco is not my boyfriend, he is a friend, a very dear friend, but he is not my boyfriend, and I don't think he ever will be, he has to much emotional baggage" Ginny informed him.  
  
"That is good then, just friends" Arthur sighed in relief before turning to enter the adult's compartment..  
  
"Wait, Dad, don't you have a comment about me being his friend?" Ginny asked, surprised. She knew that her father and Draco's father had never gotten along, all because of something that happened while they were at school together.  
  
"I went to school with Narcissa, and if she has raised that boy the way she was raised, then I have no doubt that Draco is a good kid. It would have been his father's influence that turned him bad" Arthur explained. Ginny smiled.  
  
"I am helping him with something that is very important to him dad" She began to explain, Arthur nodded. "Over the past few weeks, it has become important to me to" She replied.  
  
"Then I support you both in what ever you feel you have to do.....as long as you are not romantically together" Arthur told his daughter. Ginny looked up at him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because no one is good enough for my Ginny"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, I know I said I would reply to reviews now, but I haven't got time, so next chapter, definitely.  
  
And I am sorry if Arthur seems a little OOC when it comes to Draco's friendship with Ginny. The way I see it, Arthur loves his daughter and would trust her judge of character, plus, he knew Narcissa in the past, maybe he knows something that others don't.  
  
Next one will be soon. 


	7. Chapter 7

Lying on his back, Draco stared at the ceiling. It had been three days since he had left Hogwarts, forever. He never expected that that chapter of his life would close. It was like he always knew that one day he would graduate from school, but he was not going to believe it until the day that it truly happened.  
  
He thought back on the last seven years of his life. He had been a jerk for a great deal of it, which was something that he was in no way proud of. He had seen things that other people his age had not. He had experienced things most never would. He had loved, and he had lost. Boy, had he lost. He had been happy, angry, depressed, in pain. He had felt it all in the last seven years of his life.  
  
Others in his situation would complain 'Why me?' but Draco was glad that it had all happened to him. He had seen the error of his destructive ways, and let beautiful girl put him back on the right track. He had experienced love that he had never even fathomed before, and he had given his heart. He had created something beautiful, Kayla, and although he had lost her, and the woman that he loved, he was proud of his daughter. He had felt the burning- white pain of loss, but he had gotten through it. Kicking, screaming and shedding tears, all of it made him a better person. Draco realized he had also swallowed his pride and asked for help from one of the most unexpected places. Ginny had pulled him from his depression and made him realize that he still had some thing to be human for, His daughter.  
  
He had experienced in his 17 years, what others take a life time to realize. And his past made him stronger. It had all made him be a better man.  
  
And Ginny had made him a better person, both physically and mentally over the last few months. Ginny had made sure that he ate right and that he studied. She would not let him walk into any classroom with unfinished homework, and he would not let him leave the great hall with out eating all the food on his plate. And she was doing it all for him and Kayla, all so they could be together again.  
  
Draco was surprised that Ginny had never lost her temper with him. There were times when they were studying together when he had gotten frustrated and lost his temper, but she had never lost her temper with him. It was probably because of all the brothers she had to put up with.  
  
Draco smiled, a true friend puts up with your shit.  
  
And now Ginny was doing all of that work for him and Kayla, researching the best ways to get her back. He never would have known where to start the process, but Ginny was right on top of things, reading the books and what ever else she had been doing.  
  
She really was a true friend.  
  
It was early in the morning, and Draco knew he would have to get up soon and go and to get some breakfast. Sitting around the table with Lucius and Narcissa was not exactly how he would chose to spend the beginnings of his morning, but he knew he had no choice.  
  
Meals were the only time that the three Malfoys would actually spend time together. Breakfast was always the same. Narcissa would sit, gossiping, mainly to herself. Lucius would sit, sorting through the mail, occasionally snapping at the house elves and occasionally finding something to yell at Draco for. And Draco, well, he realized early on, that if he did not do anything to draw attention to himself, they would soon forget that he was there, and then he could eat in peace.  
  
Standing from his bed, Draco dressed quickly and then made his way to the first floor dinning room. His mother was already there, buttering toast and drinking coffee. Draco smiled at her. Out of both of his parents, Draco loved his mother the most. She was always the most reasonable out of the two, and although, like with most families, they did have some serious fights, Narcissa had always accepted Draco for who he really was.  
  
"Good morning mother" He said, sitting down and reaching for his won piece of toast "Where is father?"  
  
"He got an urgent floo call; he will be back in a moment. But you can begin eating if you wish" Narcissa replied. Draco nodded, and put some food on his plate.  
  
A few minutes later, Lucius Malfoy entered, muttering something about the ministry of magic being useless.  
  
"Draco" his father said gruffly. Draco nodded slightly, and turned back to his food. Lucius sat and picked up a large pile of letters that one of the house elves had brought in and left by his plate.  
  
Draco looked at the large pile of letters, hoping that there would be one in there from Ginny. She said that she would owl him; he just hoped that she would not wait a long time before sending it.  
  
Lucius was watching his son, who was eyeing the letters. "Are you expecting a letter Son?"  
  
"Well, yes, I am actually" Draco replied, turning back to his food. Lucius looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Who from?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, no one important" Draco replied, taking a sip of his juice and once again turning back to his food.  
  
"Hush Lucius, he is expecting a letter from his girlfriend" Narcissa replied, patting her husband on the hand. Draco's head snapped up and he glanced at his mother.  
  
"What?" Draco exclaimed. "Mother, I told you, she is not my girlfriend."  
  
"A girlfriend from Hogwarts? Then at least she is a witch. Good to see that you have gotten over that silly little muggle girl that you were dating the other summer. At least you wont be going around creating any more half blood children to disgrace the family name" Lucius replied. Draco gripped his knife in his hand a little tighter. He was not going to give his father the satisfaction of knowing that what had been said had effect him. He just sat silently, still looking at his mother.  
  
"I do not have a girlfriend" Draco replied. Narcissa smirked.  
  
"I saw that hug that you gave the girl at you graduation ceremony, you don't have to hide from us, we are your parents, we understand" She grinned. Draco rolled his eyes; his mother was such an airhead sometimes.  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend mother, I told you on the train, she is just a friend" he replied.  
  
"That was not just a friendly hug Draco, I could tell that the feelings went deeper than that" Narcissa replied in her usual 'I know all' tone.  
  
"So, who is this girlfriend of yours?" Lucius replied, flipping through the envelopes. "Who are her parents? What house is she in?"  
  
"She is a pure blood, if that is what you are asking." Draco spat, throwing down his toast. He was suddenly not hungry.  
  
"So come on boy, do not keep us in suspense any longer, who is this girlfriend of yours?" Lucius asked.  
  
"She is not my girlfriend, she is only a friend" Draco replied. Why was no one listening to him?  
  
"Fine, your 'friend', who is she?" He asked. Draco met his father's eyes and did not look away. There was no point in being gutless now.  
  
"Ginny Weasley" He replied. Lucius Malfoy looked as though he was having a heart attack. He dropped the mail onto his plate and gaped at his son.  
  
"Ginny Weasley" Lucius repeated. Draco nodded.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?" Draco asked, anticipating the predictability of his fathers answer.  
  
"Yes, I do!" Lucius replied. Draco wasn't surprised by his father's reaction; he had been expecting this really.  
  
"Well, I am sorry, but I don't care what you think" Draco stood.  
  
"Do you not know of all the things that that family has done to us over the years?" Lucius asked. Draco took the time to think. The Weasley's had never done anything to them.  
  
"What are you talking about, you are the one who is always doing things to them, they have never done anything to us" He exclaimed "None of us know why you and Mr. Weasley do not get along, we just know that you hate each other. But can you really expect us kids to hate each other just because you and he fought when you were younger?"  
  
"You are a Malfoy, they are Weasley's, the Malfoy's and the Weasley's have been fighting forever. Generations of us have brought the Weasleys to their knees on the battle fields, and they will continue to in generations to come. As long as you are Malfoy, you will fight them! Do you hear me?"  
  
"Well, maybe I don't want to be a Malfoy!" Draco yelled, Lucius looked as though he was about to hex him. Lucius had a mad look in his eyes, Draco knew that insane look. He was only ever scared of his father when that look was involved.  
  
"Are you defying me again boy? Don't you remember what happened last time you defied me? You ruined your life and got a muggle whore pregnant with half blood scum." Lucius replied calmly. Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand, pointing it at his father; Lucius pulled out his own wand and pointed it at his son.  
  
"Don't you dare speak of Jessica and Kayla like that!" Draco yelled. Lucius smiled.  
  
"You still defend them, even though you will never see them again. You will never see your daughter again Draco" Lucius replied.  
  
"That is not true, I will fight for her, I will see her again" Draco replied.  
  
"If that is what you need to tell yourself to feel better, then continue to tell yourself that. But I am older and wiser Draco, I know the truth, they will never let you have Kayla, you are only a child yourself" Lucius replied.  
  
"I would be a better father than you ever were" Draco replied. Lucius turned bright red with anger.  
  
"You don't see what you are doing to yourself. Muggles, Half bloods, Weasley's, you are ruining your life and everything that you mother and I have worked so hard to provide you with. I thought that you shared my outlook on life Draco, I thought that you to shared my pictures of an ideal world. A world when the dark lord ruled over all......."  
  
"That is not the ideal life. Not now, not ever. My life at the moment, it is not ideal either, but the way my life will be, my future with my daughter, my future away from you, that is an ideal life." Draco replied, returning his wand to his pocket. Lucius did so to.  
  
"You are a very deluded young man, Draco." Lucius replied.  
  
"I would rather be deluded with hope, than an old cynical asshole like you" Draco replied, and turned, leaving the dinning room and heading back to his bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He felt like punching something, he felt like punching some one, how dare his father say those things.  
  
Draco had always known that his father felt that way about his life. Lucius had told him many times that he had ruined his life by involving himself with Jess. But Draco had never let it get to him like it had today.  
  
Because this time, Lucius had involved Kayla in his argument. Never before had his father even mentioned Kayla, Draco was not even sure that Lucius knew Kayla's name. He had always referred to her as 'Half Blood'.  
  
Draco had never hated his father as much as he had at that moment, and he knew that he had to get out of the house. His father would never kick him out, he knew that much, but he knew that soon he would have to move out. He could not be in a house with that man any longer.  
  
Draco stood, and moved to the fire place in the corner of his bed room. Taking a hand full of floo powder, he placed a floo call.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Ron asked the face that was floating amongst the flames. Draco sighed, and tried his hardest not to glare at Ron. .  
  
"I thought that would be obvious, is your sister home?" Draco asked. Ron glared at him angrily.  
  
"Why should I get her for you?" he asked.  
  
"Because I am asking nicely." Draco replied, trying hard not to loose his temper. This day was already bad, and now Ron was making it so much more worse. .  
  
"What if I don't think that is a good enough reason to let you talk to her?" Ron asked.  
  
"Listen Weasley, will you just get your sister, please! This is important" Draco replied, slowly losing his calmness. Ron was just about to snap something back, when some on interrupted him.  
  
"Ron, go and get your sister" Mr. Weasley replied. Ron looked up at his father, grumbled something, then turned and ran up the stairs.  
  
Draco smiled nervously at Arthur Weasley. Arthur shot the young man a reassuring smile and then left the room.  
  
"What in name of Merlin is going on...." Ginny mumbled as Ron pushed her down the stairs. Ron lead her to the chair in front of the fire, and sat her down.  
  
"Draco!" She exclaimed, and moved to the floor in front of the fire. Ron rolled his eyes and mumbled something about going back to bed.  
  
"Hey Ginny" Draco replied then he smiled. "Is that really what you sleep in?"  
  
"What" Ginny asked, looking down at the old pair of track suit pants (handed down from one of her brothers) and a tank top. Ginny blushed slightly, and then looked back to him. "What is it, Draco, why did you call? Do you know how early it is?"  
  
"It is almost 11" Draco replied. Ginny sighed.  
  
"But it is the holidays, none of the Weasley children get up early on the holidays" Ginny informed him. Draco smirked. "Now, seriously, what is going on?"  
  
"I sort of want to get the balls rolling in the whole plan of me moving out of my parent's house. I had a fight with my father this morning, and I cant take it any more. I need to be away from him" Draco replied. Ginny nodded, understanding completely.  
  
"Ok, well, I was going to owl you today anyway" She smiled. "You need a place to stay?"  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking of getting my own place. Maybe at Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade" Draco replied. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Have you got a way of getting away from there, or do you want me to come and pick you up?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Umm, I don't know" he sighed. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, I will come and get you. Just have a bag of clothes with you....do you think you could borrow some money off of your father?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Not borrow, it would be more like stealing" Draco smirked. "but he deserves to be stolen from"  
  
"Then steal as much money as you can from him. Just be ready to go, I will be there tonight to get you, and then we can find you a place to stay" Ginny replied.  
  
"How are you going to come and get me?" He asked, a slight smile on his lips. Ginny laughed.  
  
"You'll see" she grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, I hope that the fight between Draco and His dad was not to lame.  
  
I hope that this whole chapter was not to lame! The next chapter gets more exciting, or at least I think it does!  
  
  
  
Replies to reviews (just like I promised.)  
  
Mystie-Sama:- I love Arthur Weasley too! He is so cool. I wish my dad was like him. And I love him in the movie, especially when he turns to Harry and says "What is the function of a rubber duck?"  
  
Book-Lover-210:- I am so glad that you are a fan of my work. And I am glad that you couldn't stop reading it. And thank you fro the review, I hope you like the rest of this one.  
  
Gin:- They will be romantically involved by the end of it. At the moment, they are just friends  
  
Pegasia Silverfeather:- It could be seen as unfair to Kayla's grandparents, but the way I see it is that the Wizarding courts will take into consideration what Muggles consider a high standard as well as what wizards do. They will see that the grandparents are best in the muggle world and Draco is best in the wizard's world, but even thought the grandparents are not magic, they can still inform Kayla of the magic world, so it would be completely fair. The magic courts may say 'You can have her, as long as tell her about magic when she is old enough' and still award custody to the grandparents. Where is if Draco walked into a muggle court room, they would laugh at him, because they would not even consider his wizarding credentials. Plus, I know nothing about law really, only what I have learnt from watching The Practice. I hope that explains it a little. If not, you will just have to keep reading the story.  
  
Oh yeah, and what you said about Charlie, he may be in there as well. I like Charlie to, he is not my fave brother, but he is up there with the best of them. I think at one point, Charlie Weasley will make an appearance and he may even do the whole 'you-hurt-her-I-will-feed-you-to-a-dragon' thing.  
  
Mystique:- Thank you for the kind word about my maturing work. I was amazed at how different this fic is compared to the rest of them. I am having fun with this fic, and I hope every one is having fun reading it.  
  
And just a note, to all who said that they cried or where almost crying reading the first few chapters, I am very very sorry, unless it was good crying. 


	8. Chapter 8

The old wooden stairs of the burrow creaked under Ginny's bare feet as she slowly moved through the house. It was late at night, almost 11:30, and she was going to pick up Draco from his house.  
  
She would have left hours ago, had it not been for her family. She excused herself to bed at her normal time, and then, had to wait for the others to all go to bed before she could sneak back down. But she had to admit that she was lucky, because usually Ron didn't go to sleep at all on his holidays.  
  
But now, Ron had been asleep for a few hours and she was sneaking through the house and out to the garage where she would 'borrow' her fathers new car to drive to Malfoy manor and pick up Draco.  
  
After the incident with the flying ford, Arthur had brought a new car, but did not fit it with the same extras as the last car. This one did not fly or turn invisible; this one was just a normal car that Arthur used when he seriously needed it.  
  
When they still had the flying ford, Arthur had taught each of his children how to drive, just in case they were ever stranded in the muggle world and had no choice but to drive a car. None of the kids had the legal driving permits, but they could each drive if they ever had to.  
  
Driving the car to Draco's house would be no big deal; the biggest problem that could arise would be getting to Draco with out being caught by his mother, or worse, his father.  
  
Ginny reached the back door, and looked at the keys hook. There were house keys, shed keys and keys to the locked room at the top of the stairs (That was the room that Molly kept Fred and George's jokes in, if you tried to pick up the keys, your hands would burn) but the car keys were not on the hook that they usually were.  
  
"Shit" she muttered, and opened a few of the kitchen draws. Some times her father threw they keys in there. They were not in the draws.  
  
"Double shit" Ginny groaned. There was only one place that the keys could be, and that was the ignition of the car.  
  
The night air had a soft refreshing chill to it as Ginny opened the back door to the burrow and moved across the lawn to the garage. Opening the side door quietly, so that the creak of the hinges would not wake up any one in the house, Ginny entered the garage.  
  
And the car was gone.  
  
A string of curse words erupted from her mouth as she looked at the empty spot where her father's car was usually parked. Where could the car be? Had it been stolen? Had it been lent to some one? Had her father sold the car while she was at Hogwarts?  
  
She felt like crying, now she had no way of getting to Malfoy Manor and helping Draco move out. She would just have to wait till morning and then call him, explain the situation, and hope that he was not two angry.  
  
Suddenly, the garage door began to open.  
  
Arthur had installed one of those automatic door opener things (no one knew why when he could just use his wand.). The whirling of the motor on the opener startled her, and Ginny jumped into the shadows of the garage, waiting for the car to be parked back in its spot.  
  
The car came to a complete stop, the door opened, and Bill stepped out. He was whistling and throwing the car keys from hand to hand. Stepping out of the shadows, Ginny watched as her older brother moved to the side door.  
  
"Good evening William" Ginny began; Bill jumped and turned to where Ginny was standing.  
  
"Virginia, what are you doing out here?" Bill asked. Ginny shot him her most innocent smile and moved to him, taking the keys from his hand.  
  
"I am stealing the car" She replied simply. Bill rubbed his eyes, and then looked at his little sister as she climbed into the driver's seat.  
  
"Ginny, you can't steal the car, mum and dad don't know..." Bill began to lecture; Ginny wound down the window and smiled sweetly at Bill again.  
  
"Did they know that you took the car?" She asked. Bill blushed a little. "I didn't think so"  
  
"But that is completely different Gin, I am old enough to drive" Bill replied.  
  
"And I need the car for an emergency" Ginny replied, slipping the key into the ignition. Bill reached into the car and took they keys out.  
  
"I can't let you go Ginny" Bill replied. Ginny sighed and got out of the car.  
  
"Oh, really, and what are you going to do about it?" Ginny asked, snatching the keys back.  
  
Bill grabbed the keys from her hand. "I'll tell mum!"  
  
"If you tell mum about me, I will tell mum that you had the car as well. I will also tell her that a few years back it was you who stole the money from her bag, all so you could buy your girlfriend a present. I will tell her that it was really you that shoved Charlie from his broom that time that he broke his arm. I will tell mum that it was you who passed down the Play Wizard collection to the twins. I will tell her ......" Ginny began to list as she reached for the keys again. Bill held them above his head. He would always be taller than his little sister, so he would always win by doing that.  
  
"Black mail is not cool Gin" Bill warned, still waving the keys in the air above his head.  
  
Ginny hit him in the stomach, hard, and he doubled over in pain, dropping the keys to the floor. "You started it"  
  
She picked up the keys and got back into the car, starting up the engine.  
  
"I am a responsible driver Bill, better than Percy even. I can handle what I have to do. I am just taking the care for a quick drive to go pick up one of my friends, and then to Diagon Alley where he can get a place to stay. I have left mum and dad a note, and I will be back before mum wakes up." Ginny assured him. "Come on Bill, have I ever given you a reason to not trust me?"  
  
Ginny shot her brother her best innocent look and 'trust me' smile, and then put the car in reverse.  
  
"I am not happy about this Gin" Bill told her. She shrugged and began to reverse the car out of the garage.  
  
"I am not happy about a lot of things, but that does not mean I have the power to change them"  
  
So Bill just stood, and watched his little sister speed off into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco sat at his bedroom window and waited. It was 11:59, and he was still waiting for Ginny to come and get him like she had said she would.  
  
He truly believed that she would be there for him. Ginny would not let him down. He had faith that she would come for him tonight, because she said that she would, and she was a girl of her word.  
  
His day had gone slow since the fight he had had with his father that morning. Spending the day by himself in his bed room, he read a few of his books, and went over some of the paper work that he needed to fill out before starting work.  
  
The minutes since his floo call to Ginny had ticked by painfully slow. He had packed and repacked his clothing and necessities, he had made a large dent in his fathers vault (enough to have him living comfortably for along time.), he had written another letter to Kayla (one that he was not going to send, but it helped to have his thoughts of her down on paper.) and then, he had even had a nap.  
  
By the time he had done all that, it was only 2 pm.  
  
He sat quietly during the other two meals that he had to share with his parents. His eyes never left his plate, and his father never said anything to him. Both of the Malfoy men just sat, and listened to Narcissa go on and on about the new designer outfit that she wished to buy.  
  
After dinner, he showered and changed, then just sat, staring out of the window, waiting for Ginny to arrive. He could not believe he was finally moving out of his father's house. He had been waiting for this for so long.  
  
He had no misty eyed flash backs of exciting, happy times that he had spent in this house, because truthfully, there were no exciting, happy times there. Maybe a few from when he was younger and he didn't remember them well, but nothing recent stuck out in his mind as exciting.  
  
He was ready to move out, into his own place and make new, exciting, happy memories there. Make memories there with his daughter, and even make memories there with Ginny. Ginny was his close friend, and he could predict that she would be spending a lot of time there with him over the coming months, especially if she would be helping him with his custody case.  
  
Ginny had become his strength. It was strange, because Draco had never depended on any one but himself. Not his mother, definitely not his father, and Draco had never even depended on Jessica as much as he depended on Ginny.  
  
Draco sighed and looked at his watch again, 12:09am. He still had hope, she would be there. He stretched out on the window seat, and soon fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A loud bang erupted Draco from his thoughts. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked out of the window. Fireworks rained down around the car that was parked out on the street. Draco rubbed his eyes again; Ginny was leaning against the car.  
  
Draco stood and collected his bags before moving out of his bedroom. He stopped for one last look of the room he had grown up in, the room he had been held prisoner in for the last 17 years. He would not miss it.  
  
He swiftly moved down the halls to the front door of the house. He looked behind him, but he still felt no remorse for leaving in the middle of the night. Smiling, he opened the door, and left.  
  
"You are late!" Draco accused jokingly as he threw his bags into the car. Ginny made her way back to the drives side door and entered the car. Draco got in his own side.  
  
"What do you mean I am late?" She asked, starting up the car.  
  
"You said you would be here in the night, it is now officially morning" he told her as he leaned across and waved his watch in front of her eyes. Ginny grinned and slapped his hand away.  
  
"You are so ungrateful, you get me out of bed to come and drive your ass around, and you complain because I picked you up late!" She smiled as she pulled out onto the empty street.  
  
"Sorry, thank you for coming to get me" Draco smiled and relaxed into the seat a little more. Ginny looked a cross at him. She wondered if he had ever been in a car before.  
  
"It is ok; you just have to remember that you owe me!"  
  
They talked for a while about the last few days. Draco explained the fight with his father, and Ginny explained the fight with Bill over the car keys. He laughed when she told him that she hit Bill.  
  
"So, how much money did you steal?" Ginny asked. Draco looked at his three bags in the back seat. He didn't have the heart to tell her that the third (and largest) bag was filled to breaking point with money. He knew that even just a handful of that money was enough to look after the Weasley family for a very long time. He didn't want it to seem like he was rubbing it in that he had money and she didn't.  
  
"A fair bit" he replied simply.  
  
"On the back seat there is a newspaper, you can look at the for rent places if you want" Ginny suggested, Draco reached behind him picked up the edition of 'The very Early Prophet'.  
  
Draco opened it to the real estate section and scanned the adds as Ginny turned on the muggle radio and began singing along with a few of the songs that Hermione had taught her. Draco laughed.  
  
There were a few reasonable apartments and town houses in the diagon alley area; the best was one that was in a complex behind Gringotts. It was a two bedroom, one bathroom, fully furnished town house with a spacious living area and a small back yard. The price that they were asking was not to steep, especially not with the money he had stolen from his dad, and the steady pay check he would be getting from his job when he started it.  
  
In his head he began to picture the house. He thought of his own room, and then how he could decorate the other room for Kayla. He pictured himself sitting in the living room with his daughter on his lap reading her stories. Draco saw himself and Kayla chasing each other around the back yard. He saw them decorating the Christmas tree that would go in the living room....  
  
"Any thing interesting?" Ginny asked after a few minutes silence. Draco, who had been brought out of his thoughts by the sound of her voice, turned and smiled at her.  
  
"Two bedroom, one bath room, fully furnished, with excellent rent" Draco replied.  
  
"We should check it out tomorrow" Ginny told him. Draco smiled. "The sooner you move in some where, the sooner you will be settled"  
  
"And the sooner I am settled and start working, the sooner we can get on with getting my little girl back." Draco finished Ginny's thought for her. She smiled.  
  
"I guess I say that a lot don't I?" She asked, Draco laughed.  
  
"It just helps me remember what I am working towards" Draco told her.  
  
After that they drove in silence. Every now and then they would say something to each other, commenting on the weather or something, but no more serious conversations were started. They just listened to the radio droning on; Ginny occasionally sang with a song that she knew.  
  
About an hour later, Ginny pulled up the car in front of the Leaky Cauldron. After grabbing the bags off of the back seat, they both exited the car and entered the pub.  
  
The Leaky Cauldron was eerily empty, as would be suspected for three o'clock in the morning. Ginny had never seen the place so silent, so calm, there was always some on in the establishment making some sort of din, but now it was deathly quiet. There was only one person in the room, a bar man who was sitting behind the counter, nodding off slowly.  
  
"Well, you can go home now if you want Gin" Draco told her. "I can tell your mother would be sick with worry if she woke up and realized that her little girl was gone"  
  
"Yeah, I should get going. I need to get home before Bill rats on me to mum and dad. " Ginny replied. "But are you sure you will be ok by yourself? I mean, I can stay if you want....."  
  
"I'll be fine Gin, I am a full grown wizard and everything" He laughed. Ginny nodded and handed over the bag that she had been carrying.  
  
"I will come back in a few hours and we can look at that house, maybe we can have lunch together." She told him.  
  
"Yeah, I'll buy, you deserve it for driving me here" Draco smiled. "But now, you have to go home and get some sleep."  
  
"I am not tired" She yawned. Draco laughed.  
  
"Drive safe Ginny" He smiled, pulling her into a quick hug "Thank you"  
  
After one last quick smile, and another promise that she would be back later, Ginny made her way back to the car so that she could drive home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The old wooden stairs creaked under Ginny's feet as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom. No one in the house was awake, so she didn't have to put up with any questions.  
  
She had come through the back door, returned the keys to the hook. And now she was on her way to her bedroom so that she could prepare for bed.  
  
She pulled back her blankets, and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey all, I am sorry this chapter isn't very long. I hope the next one will be longer.  
  
Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, I hope you all find it in your hearts to review this one! Thanks. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, this is the new chapter, I hope that you like it. I also hope that the thoughts in this chapter are not to jumpy, with any luck they will be understandable.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny turned on the faucet and then turned it off again quickly.  
  
"I think you were right Draco, this place is exactly what you were looking for" Ginny smiled as she gestured around the kitchen of the house that was just off of Diagon Alley.  
  
They had met earlier that morning just as they said that they would. Ginny had gone home and had a sleep, just as Draco had told her to, and then she returned to The Leaky Cauldron and they ate breakfast together. Draco had a bubbly excitement all morning, he was just so happy that he was out on his won, and he never had to answer to his father ever again.  
  
Ginny had contacted the estate agent and arranged to be shown around the house. This is what they were doing now. Ginny had to admit that it was a little on the small side, but it was enough for what Draco needed, a first home in which he could look after his daughter.  
  
It was small, with plain white carpet and soft pink walls, but Ginny could already see the cogs turning in Draco's mind. She could tell that he was already thinking about how he could shift and change things to make this house into a home for himself and Kayla.  
  
He had an enthusiasm about it all, and it gave him an almost boyish charm, and made Ginny have a permanent smile on her own face. She grinned as she watched him explore each room, checking out everything, searching, for something that would make this house unsuitable.  
  
There was nothing wrong with this place, it was perfect.  
  
The real estate agent was still with them, showing them around and explaining things about the house and the local area. Draco and Ginny were only half listening as they moved from room to room exploring, taking in their new surroundings.  
  
"So, what do you think Gin?" Draco asked as they met each other again in the living room, Ginny gave the room another quick once over.  
  
"I think I love it" Ginny replied, nodding and smiling brightly. "I think this is the house"  
  
"Good, I was hoping that you would say that" He smiled. The estate agent came into the living room and watched them for a few seconds before saying anything.  
  
"It really is a great house, especially for young ones like yourself who are just starting out. Have you just finished school?" She asked. Draco nodded, but Ginny shook her head.  
  
"I just did, Gin still has another year" Draco explained quickly. The agent smiled and nodded.  
  
"I must say that you are very young to be making a decision such as this, but you do make a very charming couple" She smiled. Draco and Ginny looked at each other.  
  
"No, I am...we....no, I think you have it all wrong....." Ginny began to stumble over her worlds.  
  
"We are not a couple" Draco cleared up quickly. "This place is just for me"  
  
"Oh...Dear I am sorry" the agent replied. "But I can usually tell the young couples who are buying their first house together"  
  
Draco and Ginny looked at each other again. Draco smiled and Ginny just laughed.  
  
"So, Mr. Malfoy, have you made a decision on the house? If you have not, I suggest you make a choice soon; I have to warn you that a prime piece of real estate such as this will not last long. With it's central location to the business district, its safe Apparation point, the large fire place that can be easily hooked up to the Floo network, the easy access to the muggle world and the amazingly low rent, I predict it will only be a matter of time before this one is snapped up." She rattled off her sales pitch. Draco just nodded along with everything.  
  
"Well, let's talk prices" he smiled. The agent smiled and moved to the kitchen table where all of her documents were piled.  
  
"This is the asking price, it is a down payment, bond, furniture insurance and three months rent" She smiled, pushing a piece of paper across the table at him. Draco looked down at the paper quickly. It was about what he had expected the costs to be. And he knew he could easily pay that and have a large amount of stolen money left.  
  
Ginny, however, was gagging on the air in the room. She looked from the paper, to the estate agent and then to Draco. He was smiling, and he looked like he was just about to say something.  
  
"Umm, Draco, could I speak with you in the next room please?" She asked, standing and pulling him along with her. Draco smiled apologetically at the Estate agent and then they moved together into the living room.  
  
"That is a lot of money Draco" She whispered.  
  
"To you, yes" he replied, then realized what he had said. "I am sorry Gin, I didn't mean for that to sound the way that it did"  
  
"No, I understand, it is just, even for you, I think that is a lot of money, you have limited funds." Ginny replied. Draco sighed and hugged Ginny to his chest.  
  
"Thank you for the concern, but..." He took a deep breath "That amount of money would not even put a dint in the amount I stole from Lucius"  
  
Ginny pulled away "How much did you steal?"  
  
"Quite a lot" he replied, not really wanting to elaborate.  
  
"How much is a lot?" she asked. Draco sighed.  
  
"I could pay that price about 5 times over, and still have enough to live relatively comfortably for a decade " He replied carefully. Ginny breath caught in her throat again. He really had stolen a lot of money.  
  
"Shit, Draco, that is a lot of money. Are you sure Lucius isn't going to come after you?" Ginny asked, suddenly very scared.  
  
"I doubt he will even realize any of it is gone" Draco mumbled truthfully. Ginny pulled away and looked at him, wondering if he was serious. He was dead serious.  
  
"Well....ummm, go pay the woman then" She sighed, Draco hugged her again, and then went back into the kitchen.  
  
Ginny moved to the door way and leaned against it, watching as Draco discussed more about the conditions of rent. Ginny had always known that the Malfoy's were rich, but she never even considered that they were that rich.  
  
The price that had been written on the paper was about what her own parents had spent on the whole family in a month. What Draco would be paying in rent for one month would take her father a lot longer to make at his ministry job. The rent was definitely reasonable for a place like this one in the location that it was in, but Ginny had to admit that it was a lot of money that Draco would be paying.  
  
But Draco just handed over the specified amount with out even blinking.  
  
"Congratulations Mr. Malfoy, and welcome home" The agent smiled, stood and shook his hand, handing over the keys. "If you have any questions or problems, please do not hesitate to call me, we will hook your house up to the floo service this afternoon."  
  
"Thank you for all your help" Draco smiled, pocketing his house keys with a satisfied smile.  
  
After saying goodbye to the Real estate agent, Draco moved back into the house.  
  
"Wow" he smiled. Ginny grinned at him, all of her thoughts of money pushed aside when she saw how happy he looked.  
  
"I know" Ginny replied.  
  
"This morning, I was homeless, and now, wow, I have this" He grinned and then began jumping around. Ginny was laughing as she sat down on the lounge chair. "I couldn't have done all of this with out you Gin"  
  
"I know, you keep telling me that" She smiled.  
  
"Come on, I want to show you something" Draco smiled and grabbed her wrist, dragging her out of the seat and up the stair case. Ginny followed quietly.  
  
He threw open the door to the second bedroom and stepped in "This will be Kayla's room"  
  
Ginny looked around the pink painted walls and the same boring carpet, but she saw what it was really going to be, a little girls room. She could already picture it decorated for a little girl, with piles of toys and closets full of little dresses.  
  
"She will love it Draco" Ginny replied, moving a pit further into the room and sat on the bed. The house came with the basic furniture like tables, chairs and beds, but everything else, Draco would have to provide himself.  
  
"Are you ok Ginny?" He asked, moving into the room and sitting beside her. Ginny nodded.  
  
"I am fine" She replied. Draco didn't believe her. He shoved her with his shoulder softly.  
  
"The money right?" he asked. Ginny nodded slightly, but then stood.  
  
"Lets go and celebrate your first purchase as an emancipated person. If I remember correctly, you owe me lunch" Ginny smiled and left the room.  
  
Draco, however, didn't move, he just stayed on Kayla's bed, thinking. That had been why he had not wanted to tell Ginny how much money he had taken from his father, because he had a feeling that she would feel weird about it. He had stolen what would usually taken her father at least two years to earn, and then he had revealed that Lucius would not even realize it was gone.  
  
He wanted to hex himself as punishment, because that had truly been the most inconsiderate thing he had ever said to her (which was amazing considering the fact that he had said a lot of mean and inconsiderate things to her over the years).  
  
And there was no way that he could really fix the situation. He couldn't help it that he was born into a family that had more money than hers, and although he was now disassociating himself from his parents, he couldn't do much more than that.  
  
Except what he had planned to do anyway, working hard at his ministry job to make money the real way. He would never again beg, borrow or steal money from his father. He would do his job the best that he could, and when the stolen money ran out, he would be on his own. It would be up to him to look after himself and his daughter.  
  
"Malfoy, get your rear into gear, I am hungry" Ginny yelled from down stairs. He smiled, took one last look around his daughter's bedroom, and then left to go have lunch with his friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny giggled slightly as Draco pulled out a chair for her.  
  
"M'lady" he smiled, Ginny sat down and smiled at him as he sat down across from her. They were at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch as a way of celebrating Draco's knew home.  
  
As they had walked the streets of Diagon Alley, Draco had explained what he hoped to do with the house. He wanted Ginny to help him decorate the interior of the house to turn it into a real home. Ginny had of course agreed to help him, she wanted him to be comfortable in his knew home, because it was completely obvious that he had never been comfortable at the Manor.  
  
Draco's excitement had not diminished one bit. He still had an excited smile on his face, and Ginny noted that he occasionally reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, just glancing at them before returning them to his pocket.  
  
Ginny was glad that Draco was happy, but she knew what she had to bring up next would crush his happiness just a little bit. She took a deep breath and sat silently as he went on and on about how good he felt.  
  
"Draco" She began. He looked her. "I think that we have to get going with the rest of the plan. The plan to get Kayla back"  
  
Draco's face lost a little bit of his happy glow, but not all of it was gone.  
  
"It is a little early, isn't it?" he asked. "I mean, I have not started my job yet, don't you think it would be better is we waited until then?"  
  
"I want to be here to help you with everything Draco, but I have to be back in school by September. I know that it still a long time, but these cases can take a while to process. The sooner we get the balls rolling on the whole thing, the sooner the case can start, and with any luck, I will be here for most of it" Ginny explained. Draco smiled and reached across the table, taking her hand in his.  
  
"Thank you" He smiled. "So, what do we have to do first?"  
  
"I know you said that you didn't want to, but you have to tell the Warners why you are different" Ginny began, she felt Draco's grip on her hand tighten a little in fear. "You need to explain to them that Kayla is different to, and that one day, she will be asked to join our world, where she belongs. You need to explain to them why it is best for you to look after her."  
  
"They will laugh me out of their house" Draco replied softly. Ginny sighed, she knew that they would to. "There is no way that they will believe me"  
  
"Then you will have to do magic, prove it to them the same way that you proved it to Jessica" Ginny explained.  
  
"They will still think I am crazy" Draco replied. "They will call the authorities on me or something"  
  
"Then you have to find a way to explain it to them in a way that they wont freak out." There was a look of disbelief on Draco's face. "I know, I know, that is going to be hard, but you have to find a way to explain to them that you would never hurt them, or Kayla"  
  
"I don't think I can do that Ginny, I mean, it was hard enough to tell Jessica about it, and she had a pretty open mind about things, but her parents, her parents are strict, and they have always had one way of thinking about the world. They have strong beliefs and values. Even if they do believe me, they will never accept it, and they will never accept that Kayla is like me ....Wait, what if they do something to Kayla when they find out about me?" Draco asked, fear evident in his voice. Ginny tightened her grip on his hand.  
  
"They wont do anything to Kayla. From what you have told me, they do love her, so they wont hurt her just because she is different. If they love her as much as we both know they do, they would accept her." Ginny replied. Draco nodded.  
  
"I know that it will be hard for you to tell them, but once they know the truth and they have time to deal with the facts. Once everything is out in the open, it will make the process a whole lot easier" Ginny replied.  
  
"They are not just going to hand her over, just like that" Draco said, mainly to himself than to her. Ginny nodded.  
  
"But at least if they know the truth, then it will not be to much of a shock if we take them to court over the whole deal" Ginny replied "I think it is best that they knew the truth about you and their grand daughter before we bring them into a court room setting." Ginny explained to him. He nodded, that did make sense.  
  
"It is going to be hard" Draco replied, releasing Ginny's hand and running them both through his hair.  
  
"I agree, it will be hard, but I am going to be by your side through it all. I am going to help you thorough all of this, I promise" She told him. Draco took her hand again and brought it to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. Ginny blushed slightly.  
  
"Thank you" He whispered. "I know I say that a lot, but I never want you to not think that I am extremely grateful for all of the work you are doing for me and Kayla"  
  
"You deserve to be happy, and I want to help you" She replied softly. He nodded and released her hand again.  
  
Their food arrived, and they sat in silence eating. Thoughts of what he had to do next buzzed around his head. Did he really have the strength to tell the Warners the truth about him? It was hard enough when he had to tell Jessica the truth about himself, but he could not even picture what it would be like to tell Jessica's parents about his life.  
  
It was not an easy conversation to have with any one. It was not like he could just walk up to them and say 'Hi, There is a magical world, I am a wizard and Kayla will be a witch when she is old enough' he had to find a way to tell them that would not only make them understand, but to make them trust him.  
  
They probably already thought he was irresponsible for getting their daughter pregnant, but now he had to tell them something that would make them think he was insane also. Irresponsible and insane, that was never a good blend.  
  
Telling them also mean that he would have to return to Jessica's house. The house in which he had created memories with Jess in the summer they had spent together. He would have to return to the house where he had fallen in love with her, the place where they had first verbally expressed their love, the house in which they had first physically expressed their love. Going back into that house would mean that he would have to come to terms with his memories, memories that he had pushed to the back of his mind.  
  
Ginny would be with him, and that sent him a little bit of comfort. She would not be able to come into the house with him, he knew he would have to tell them the truth alone, but she would be outside waiting for him. And that made him feel so much better about it all. She would always be there for him, she had promised that much.  
  
He watched Ginny as she ate. It had not hit him till that moment how much she was giving up by being his friend. Other girls her age were all enjoying their summers, they were spending time shopping or going to the beach, they were spending time flirting with boys and having little summer romances. But not Ginny.  
  
Ginny gave up her normal summer plans so that she could help him. She chose to give up all of her spare time so that she could be there for him. Draco smiled, she was a true friend, because only a true friend would be that self less towards him.  
  
No one had ever been that self less to him before in their life.  
  
Draco didn't like to think about it, but he wondered what would happen if the courts did not let him take custody of his daughter. He knew that he would be heart broken, but he wondered how the decision would effect Ginny.  
  
He could tell that Ginny loved Kayla, why else would she be doing all of this work for her. Draco also knew that if they were to lose the case, Ginny would be as heart broken as him.  
  
"Ginny?" he asked suddenly. Ginny jumped slightly, having been shocked from her own thoughts by his voice.  
  
"Yes Draco" she replied.  
  
"Do you really think that we can get her back?" he asked. Ginny sighed.  
  
"I am not going to lie Draco" She began softly. "It will be hard work, but I am not going to leave until she is in your arms"  
  
"We can do this, as long as we stick together"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviews are much appriciated 


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, hope you enjoy,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't go in there with you Draco"  
  
He looked at Ginny, who was sitting in the driver's seat of her father's car. The car was now parked out side of Jessica's parent's house. Draco nodded and looked from her to the house they were parked in front of, and then back to Ginny.  
  
"I know that" he mumbled, looking up at the house once again. It was a two story, stereotypical suburban house on a high quality, busy, stereotypical street in a normal stereotypical town.  
  
"I know you can do this Draco. It seems hard, but you can do this. I have faith in you" Ginny replied. Draco nodded and opened the door to the car.  
  
"Wish me luck" He smiled nervously.  
  
"Good luck" she smiled and watched as he took a steadying breath.  
  
He stepped out of the car, closing the door behind him. The air smelt different here, he had always thought that. Everything in this neighborhood was fresh, the grass was green, the flowers always seemed to be blooming, the birds always singing.  
  
It was a great place for young love.  
  
The sound of giggling was floating on the air. Down the street there was a group of little kids sitting on the footpath in the shade of a large tree. Draco took a few seconds to pause and watch the playing children, they looked so happy. Draco wondered if he would ever hear Kayla laughing like that.  
  
Taking another deep breath to gain what was left of his courage, Draco looked up at the building in front of him. The Warners house, Jessica's house. Draco was surprised to see that very little about this house had changed. The lush green grass was still manicured to perfection, the garden beds were still filled with bright colors, and the piles of fallen leaves were still carefully arranged by the fence.  
  
The only thing that had changed, was one of the biggest trees had been cut down, and a smaller one had been put in its place. The larger tree had always been Jess's favorite, she used to like to climb it, and Draco remembered that they had even carved their names into it during that summer.  
  
It hurt that Mr. Warner would cut down Jessica's tree.  
  
Draco continued his path to the front door, still silently taking in his familiar surroundings. His stomach gave a painful, unwelcome lurch as the first set of memories hit him. Memories of sitting with Jessica under the trees, sharing picnics or just talking, memories of climbing the trees and sitting together in the branches, memories that threatened to make the tears spill. He put his head down, watched his feet, and sped up his steps.  
  
Draco looked up, and before her knew it, he was standing on the door step in front of the door. He took a deep breath and fought the new set of memories that were making their way to the surface.  
  
With a shaking hand and hitched breath, Draco pressed the doorbell. The sound echoed around the house, and the echo made his heart race. His pulse quickened, and his blood pumped in erratic, nervous patterns. Waiting for the door to open was doing his head in, he realized that he would not be able to stare at the wooden door for much longer. He had to look some where else, anywhere else.  
  
So he turned back to the car, Ginny was in the process of climbing into the back seat, more than likely to have a quick sleep. Neither of them knew how long this was going to take, but she was probably right in thinking she would have enough time for a quick snooze.  
  
"Draco?" A male voice asked from behind her. Draco turned back to the door and smiled nervously at the middle aged man.  
  
"Hello Mr. Warner" Draco replied. He was surprised by how much Jacob Warner had changed. He looked older, the grey that had only streaked his temples last time he saw him had now spread, giving him a full head of grey hair, adding many years that need not have been visible. And his eyes were different too; they looked empty and hollow, showing so much pain. Jacob Warner looked a lot older than he needed to.  
  
"Draco, we told you to stay away, you can not see Kayla" Jacob began gruffly.  
  
"I am not here to see Kayla sir, is Mrs. Warner home?" Draco asked. Jacob looked over his shoulder to the stairs that lead to the second story of the house. From some where in the home, some one was singing.  
  
"Yes she is, but she is laying Kayla down for a nap, she would not appreciate visitors, good day" Jacob replied, and began to shut the door. Draco groaned to himself and pushed his foot forward, blocking the door so that it could not completely close.  
  
"With all due respect, Mr. Warner, I believe that you and you wife would wish to hear what I have to say" Draco replied. Jacob just applied more pressure to the door, trying to force it shut. Draco winced as his toes got crushed.  
  
"Remove yourself from our property, young man, or I will remove you with force" Jacob warned.  
  
"This is not just about me, Sir; this has a lot to do with Kayla. Now I can come in, and explain it all to you and your wife, or you can find it out the hard way." Draco replied calmly, still not moving his foot from the door way.  
  
"What do you mean that this has something to do with Kayla?" Jacob asked, opening the door slightly.  
  
"By now you know I am different?" Draco asked, Jacob nodded. "There is a million to one chance that Kayla is different to, different, just like me. It will be less of a shock if I explain it to you and your wife...."  
  
"Our grand daughter is not different!" Jacob replied.  
  
"Not yet, but believe me, by her eleventh birthday, she will be, she will be extremely different. It would be best if you know the details now" Draco replied carefully. Jacob gave him a dark, suspicious look.  
  
"Are you planning on doing something to our grand daughter?" Jacob asked.  
  
"No sir, never, I just ask for the opportunity to explain this whole situation to you. Maybe then, you will see why it is best if I am involved in my daughter's life." Draco explained. Jacob looked at him, an obvious internal battle was taking place with in him, before he opened the door wider and let Draco come in.  
  
"Go through to the living room, I will go and get my wife" Jacob replied before turning and climbing the stairs.  
  
The living room was exactly the same. Comfortable couches sat around the room with a small coffee table in the center of them, on one wall there was a fireplace and mantel piece, and on the other side of the room was big book cases holding awards, books and pictures.  
  
Draco crossed to the book case. There were all of the usual photographs there, pictures of Jessica and her brothers growing up. There were pictures of Jess from aged three through to age 16, just before she died. There was a family portrait of the Warners and then beside it, there was another family portrait.  
  
The second portrait was obviously different. Mr. and Mrs. Warner both sat, and behind them stood Jessica's brothers. Jessica was not in the photo, but on Mrs. Warners lap was a little baby, obviously Kayla.  
  
Around the room, there were other pictures of Kayla. Some of them were very recent, showing just how much his little girl had grown up. Pictures of her at the park and at the beach, pictures of her playing with her uncles and grandparents and other little kids from the area. But there was one photograph that caught his attention.  
  
It was Jessica, and unfortunately it was towards the end of her life. She looked weak and frail as she sat on the rocking chair that he recognized from Jess's old room. Curled up in her arms was Kayla, and she looked to be asleep in her mothers arms.  
  
Pain and sadness began to rise in him, and all of his efforts to clamp it down seemed useless. Soon, tears began to run down his cheeks. He had not realized till then just how much he missed Jessica. He had spent the last few months missing Kayla, but he had never given himself to really grieve over the death of the only girl that he had loved.  
  
He made no move to wipe his tears away as he stood and looked down at the photograph. The two women that he loved most in the world, Jessica and Kayla, and both of them were completely unattainable. One had been ripped away from him in cruel twist of fate, and the other had been kept away from him by family who thought they knew what was best.  
  
"Draco" The voice interrupted him, and he replaced the photograph back on the shelf, quickly wiping his tears away. He turned to the owner of the voice.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Warner" Draco smiled tearily. Evelyn Warner smiled sadly at him, oddly understanding that he was still hurting over his loss. Evelyn moved into the room and gestured for him to take a seat on one of the chairs. Draco wiped his cheeks again and then moved to the couch, sitting down. The Warners sat on the couch opposite him.  
  
"Please forgive us for not offering you something to drink, but as you can tell, we are anxious to get this out of the way" Jacob informed Draco, who nodded.  
  
"I promise I will not stay longer than I have to, sir, I only wish to explain a few things to you, then I will be out of your hair" Draco replied.  
  
"Then, what is it boy, what do you have to say?" Jacob asked.  
  
"First off, I would like to ask, do you believe in magic?" He began, he had practiced what he planned to say in the car, having the same pre written conversation over and over again with Ginny.  
  
"Magic, as in pulling rabbits out of hats and making women disappear in boxes?" Jacob asked. Draco shook his head.  
  
"No, not show magic, different types of magic. Transfiguring things, changing one thing into another, creating potions, levitating things....." Draco tried to explain, but even as his words left his mouth, he realized how stupid it all sounded.  
  
"Don't be silly, of course we do not believe in that Hocus Pocus. If it can not be explained by science, then I personally do not believe it, and neither does my wife." Jacob replied, Evelyn nodded her agreement.  
  
"Sir, with all due respect, could you please be open minded about this. It will be a lot easier to understand if you could think outside the mainstream way of looking at the world" Draco replied. Jacob and Evelyn looked at each other.  
  
"What has this got to do with anything, with our grand daughter?" Evelyn asked fearfully, Draco took a deep breath.  
  
"Magic is real" Jacob and Evelyn began to laugh, until they saw that Draco was not joking. "Magic is real, as we speak, all around the world, witches and wizards are living amongst the 'normal' people. There is a whole magic 'world' that co exists parallel to this 'normal' world that you live in"  
  
"Draco, son, have you ever thought of seeking, ah, professional help?" Jacob asked. Draco held up his hand.  
  
"Please, sir, let me finish" he replied "The magical world has been around of many years, and there is a very exclusive, well, selection process. Some families have been in this world for generations, since the beginning of time, some witches and wizards are the result of one magical parent and one non magical parent, these are called half bloods, and then there is a person with magical gifts, but no magical blood what so ever, these are called by some, the more immature and bigoted people in magical society, Mudbloods" Draco continued to explain. The Warners sat and listened to everything he had to say, but Draco could tell that they were not exactly believing him.  
  
"When one of these magical people reach their eleventh birthday, they are invited to attend a magical school where they study magic. After seven years of education, the witches and wizards are then allowed to do magic and live in the magical world."  
  
"Interesting story, charming really, but what does all this crap have to do with you and Kayla?" Jacob asked. Draco took a deep breath.  
  
"Sir, my family, the Malfoy's come from a long line of pure blood wizards, I am a pure blood wizard, and we are highly influential people in our world. I have just finished my seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry, one of the best magical educational institutions in all of the wizarding world. I am now a full grown wizard....and as my daughter, there is a high chance that Kayla also has magical blood. In fact, I am a hundred percent certain that she does have magical blood" Draco replied carefully. The Warners looked at each other with shocked, scared looks on their faces.  
  
"Draco, I think that you need to get serious help, for you to first of all create this story, and now to actually believe it......." Jacob began, but stopped when his wife began to tug on the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
The coffee table that was usually situated between the two chairs was now floating a few inches off of the ground, and slowly rising. Draco sat, his wand out, pointing it at the table. When he saw that he had both Jacob and Evelyn's attention he lowered the table to the floor again. Jacob stood, and began to examine the completely normal table.  
  
"You have tampered with this, you set this all up" Jacob accused.  
  
"I couldn't have" he replied, replacing his wand in his pocket. "I used magic, a simple levitation spell that is usually taught to first year students" Draco replied. Evelyn was still sitting, gaping at Draco.  
  
"Do something else, prove to us that what you say is real" Jacob snapped, Draco took out his wand again and pointed it at the photo of Jessica and Kayla that he had been looking at earlier.  
  
"Accio Photograph" he said, and the photo frame zoomed through the air to his waiting hand. He placed it on the coffee table, and waited for one of them to say something.  
  
Jacob took his place beside his wife again, clutching her hand and just staring at Draco.  
  
"I understand that this is a lot for you to deal with. Jessica didn't believe it, or want to believe it when I told her the first time" Draco replied. Evelyn finally stopped gaping.  
  
"Jessica knew about this?" She asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am, I told her everything, that was why she decided that we should no longer date, and I think that is why she did not want me around our daughter" Draco replied softly.  
  
"You said Kayla would be effected by this? How? Will she be given the opportunity to study this?" Evelyn asked, Jacob was still sitting, his jaw hanging open.  
  
"Yes Ma'am, I believe that she would be invited to join our world. She would more than likely be asked to attend Hogwarts when she is eleven" Draco began.  
  
"What if we do not want her to study this, this, freaky behavior?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"As far as I know, you have no choice in the matter. I actually don't think that any one ever turned down a Hogwarts acceptance" Draco replied.  
  
"Then Kayla Warner will be the first" Evelyn replied "I will not have my grand daughter going to no school of witchcraft and wizardry. I will not have my daughter's daughter living in a world like that"  
  
"She is a part of that world weather you like it or not. She is lucky to have been born into this opportunity, and she will never fit into your world. If you ignore the fact that she is different, she will never ever fit in to this world. I am offering her the chance to fit in some where, some where were she will not be seen as different" Draco explained.  
  
"She will not be seen as different here"  
  
"Kayla will be seen as different in this world. She is a witch, and with out the proper training, she will not be able to control her gift. With out the proper training, she will be dangerous, not only to others, but to herself." Draco replied angrily, he didn't see why these people were being so difficult.  
  
"Dangerous?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Some times, the emotions of an untrained witch or wizard can make them do unusual things. Ignoring her magical talent, having no one around to train her in the magical arts could ruin her life in ways that you just don't understand" Draco replied.  
  
"No, you are ruining her life in ways that you don't understand. You and these insane stories that you have brought with you, that is what is hurting her. I want you out of my house and away from her Draco" Evelyn practically screamed, standing and pointing to the door. "I never want to see you face around here again. It was Jessica's decision to bring her daughter up normally, and now, it is our decision to bring her up normally, with no interference from you. She will live a normal life, with no magic!"  
  
"Her life will not be normal if there is no magic in it!" Draco exclaimed. "After a while, she will keep going back to it because it is in her nature."  
  
"Then we will do what it takes to get it out of her nature" Jacob replied. Draco looked from Evelyn to Jacob and back.  
  
"Then I hope you know that you have a fight on your hands" Draco replied, moving to the front door, being followed close behind by them.  
  
"Expect and owl to arrive at your house soon with information of the Custody case. There will also be information and a contact address for a Wizarding law representative."  
  
"Wizarding law representative?" Jacob asked. Draco opened the door, and then turned back to them.  
  
"I hoped it would not have to come to this....I will see you in the wizarding courts"  
  
He heard the door close behind him as he walked quickly down the path and back to the car. Ginny was back in the front seat, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.  
  
"How did it go?" She asked as climbed into the car and sat in the passenger's seat.  
  
"Just take me home" Draco replied. "Please, just take me home"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I brought you some tea" Ginny said softly, entering Draco's bedroom, he was laying on his bed, his head buried in his pillow, and it looked like he had been crying. His eyes were red and puffy, and he seemed to be sniffling.  
  
Ginny entered the room quietly and sat on the edge of his bed, resting the cup of tea on his beside table. He looked unable to speak, but that did not shock her. She didn't think she would necessarily want to talk if she had to go thought what he had.  
  
He had gotten back into the car and had not said anything other than his request to take him home. He had sat silently all the way home, his head resting against the glass. She had tried to lighten the mood, tried to get him to open up and say something to her. Ginny had told silly little jokes and stories, but the most she ever got out of him was a small smirk.  
  
Ginny had heard the raised voices towards the end of the conversation. She had heard them shouting something about being normal. She had expected just a little bit of yelling and screaming, but it seemed that Draco hadn't.  
  
As soon as they returned to his house, he disappeared up the stairs to his room, once again not saying anything. Ginny had shrugged, gone to the kitchen to make tea.  
  
His face was still buried in the pillow. Ginny reached out hesitantly and ran his hand down his back.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.  
  
"Not much happened, they are assholes" Draco mumbled into the pillow.  
  
"Well said" she smiled slightly. Continuing to run her hand down his back, she took a deep breath "I know that that was hard for you Draco, and I am sorry you had to do it alone."  
  
"It would not have been so hard if they had been just a little open minded" he replied.  
  
"Did you see Kayla?" Ginny asked carefully, treading softly on the subject.  
  
"No, she was in the upstairs bedroom having a nap" Draco said rolling onto his side so that he could look at her. He had definitely been crying, she could tell. Reaching up carefully, she brushed a piece of his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"We have to go to the ministry soon, to set a date for the custody case" Draco told her. Ginny nodded. She knew that it would have to come to thins, but now that they were in the process of planning it all, it was extremely sad that it had gone that far.  
  
"I have to go home, it is getting late and dad will realize that the car is gone soon" Ginny replied, brushing more hair out of his eyes, he nodded and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Are you coming back tomorrow?" He asked, suddenly sounding very young and venerable.  
  
"Yes, of course I am" She replied, hugging him a little tighter "Look after you"  
  
"Ok" he released her and she moved to the door. Ginny turned back to look at him. He had rolled over again, and buried his face in the pillow.  
  
"Draco" She began  
  
"Yes?" Cam his muffled reply.  
  
"Make sure you eat something"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Another chapter written, yay.  
  
It is amazing, I think this is the first story I have ever written where the two main characters have not kissed by the tenth chapter. I am amazed at my self control.  
  
Oh oh oh, and how cool is it that Order of Phoenix finally has a release date, only five months till I can read it. And it is seven hundred and something pages long. !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Like always, I hope chapter is not lame  
  
Review please 


	11. Chapter 11

"No, leave them alone!"  
  
Ginny sat up quickly, her heart was beating dangerously in her chest, cold sweat coated her body. She was scared to open her eyes, scared on what the light would show her. Her greatest fear was that she would open her eyes, and she would still be trapped in her nightmare.  
  
It had happened that way before, in her first year, she had opened her eyes from a nightmare to find herself in the Chamber of Secrets, with Tom destroyed and Harry close to dying due to the Basilisk venom. Since then, she had always been scared to open her eyes to reality after the pain of dream, the replaying of a dream on the darkness of her eyelids was way worse than what the light of the world could hold.  
  
She had not had a bad dream in so many years. Nightmares had plagued her for while in the summer after her first year, but she had quickly found the strength to fight her evil dreams then. The dream that had just taken place had been the first bad dream she had had in a long time.  
  
But this was nothing like the dreams she used to have. The first year nightmares had been mainly of Voldemort, and Tom Riddle, and all of the things that had transpired between the two of them. But these dreams were different.  
  
Her dreams of Tom Riddle had been driven by her fears, and now it seemed, this new nightmare she was having was driven by fear to.  
  
She finally opened her eyes, blinking in the morning sunlight; bur the brightness did not stop the replay that was still running though her head. Her dreams continued over and over in her head, not letting her escape the screams and cries that echoed in the relative silence of her mind.  
  
Her dream had been of Draco and Kayla, reunited and happy. They had been at Draco's house, and he had been sitting, holding his beautiful little girl in his arms, her head resting on his chest, and her tiny little hand resting on top of his. They had looked so special together, so happy. And that was when Ginny realized something was soon to go wrong.  
  
The door was then blown apart, splintered into literally a thousand pieces. Ginny watched helplessly as four people entered the room, each with a look of determination on their face.  
  
Jacob and Evelyn Warner had grabbed their grand daughter form Draco's lap, and soon the room had been filled with the sounds of her crying, yelling for her daddy. Lucius and Narcissa had entered also, had pulled Draco to his feet, pulling him in the other direction, away from his daughter.  
  
Ginny could still hear their cries for each other as she climbed out of bed, wishing for the dream to leave her mind. She wanted to push the thoughts away from her, she wanted to push away the negative thoughts that her dream had produced in her.  
  
Getting on with her day was the only way she would be able to ignore the continuous loop that was still playing. She had only had that dream because of the fears that she was having during the day. Fears that the Warners would win the case, fears that the Malfoy's would come after Draco for stealing their money and taking responsibility for Kayla, fears that Draco would never see his little girl, and worst of all fears that she could not help him like she had promised that she would.  
  
Humming to herself and concentrating on the sound of the running water was helping her block out the sound track of her dream. She finished in the shower, and continued to hum until she reached the busy hustle and bustle of the kitchen, which at the moment was filed to capacity.  
  
Bill was there, and Charlie was visiting, the twins were there for a free food and Percy had not yet left for work. Her mother was moving around the small kitchen, cooking and trying to shoo off Ron, who was sitting on the counter, trying to steal food.  
  
The sound of the room stopped the replays as her dream as she sat down at the spare chair at the table. The first plate of food was lowered before them, and soon, it was being removed as nothing but an empty platter. The second was placed on the table, and finally, Ginny was able to take her share of the bacon, eggs and hash browns.  
  
Ginny loved her brothers dearly, but she had never before realized how rude they all really were. They sat, talking loudly to out do each other, each of them with a mouth full of half chewed food (well, maybe not Percy). They were kicking each other under that table, and Fred was poking a nasty looking burn that covered Charlie's left arm.  
  
She missed her brothers, of course, she would never admit that she did, but she very much missed her brothers when they were not around. Every one should have a brother, maybe not as many as she was unfortunately 'blessed' with, but every little girl should have at least one brother.  
  
Ginny wondered if Kayla would ever have a brother.  
  
The back door of the borrow opened, and Arthur entered, placing a quick kiss on Molly's cheek before taking the seat that Charlie had just vacated for him (ok, maybe they Weasley boys were not completely rude)  
  
"How was work Dad?" George asked. Arthur had been called in to work the night before, and there must have been a raid, because he was only just returning home.  
  
"Another all night raid, confiscated heaps of muggle artifacts that had been tampered with in one way or another. All items would have been highly dangerous to the user if we had not arrived when we did" Arthur replied, helping himself to the remainders on the plate of bacon and eggs.  
  
The boys all began to talk again, sharing stories with their father. Amazingly, he was keeping up with all of the conversations, directing comments to each of the boys as needed. Ginny just sat silently, listening to snippets of conversation and counting the minutes until she could leave to go to Draco's place again.  
  
"Molly, you have not used the car lately have you?" Arthur asked when the conversation around the room died down a little bit. Molly turned to him, and placed a mug of hot tea in front of him.  
  
"Why would I take the car? You know I do not like that crazy thing!" Molly replied, slapping Fred on the back of the head so that he would stand and Molly could take his seat.  
  
"Well, it is the weirdest thing, this morning, when I checked on the car, the speedometer was a lot higher that it had been the last time that I checked it, I found that a little odd......."  
  
"Ginny stole the car!" Bill exclaimed suddenly, rendering everyone speechless. Molly and Arthur both turned to him, Ginny just glared. Around the room, the others were just staring at each other, none believing that their little sister had what it took to steal a car.  
  
"Bill stole it first" Ginny exclaimed, standing and pointing at the brother who had dobbed her in. "You always were a gutless one" she muttered to him, Bill blushed lightly.  
  
"You stole my car Gin?" Arthur began; Ginny looked down at her plate. "And Bill, you are older, I expected better from you"  
  
"Well, I like to call it borrowing, I mean, I did return it in one piece" Ginny replied, her voice sounding small and childlike. "Stealing usually means that you will never get the item back"  
  
"Boys go to your rooms" Molly told them, and they all stood and left the room. The twins were reluctant to go, wanting to hear their perfect little sister getting into trouble, but Charlie and Percy pushed them through the door into the living room. Ron shot his little sister a sympathetic smile and then disappeared with the others. Bill stood silently, and began to creep out of the room. "William, not you!"  
  
Bill knew it was bad, his mother only called him William when he was in serious trouble. Taking a deep breath, Bill sat at the table beside his sister. Ginny looked angry at him, and he really didn't blame her for it.  
  
"Now, you both stole the car, why?"  
  
"Had a date with a muggle girl." Bill said softly. Molly and Arthur then turned to Ginny, waiting for her excuse.  
  
"Had to rescue a friend" Ginny replied.  
  
"Why didn't you just ask one of us if you could borrow that car?" Arthur asked, Ginny shrugged.  
  
"Would you have let us?" She asked her father. Arthur took a few minutes to think, and then turned back to his children.  
  
"Well, no, umm, but that is not the point" Arthur said.  
  
"I needed the car for an emergency, and remember you told me on the train that you would support me no matter what I thought I had to do? I didn't think that you would have a problem with me borrowing the car for a little while, it is not like a crashed it into a whomping willow like Ron did" Ginny replied.  
  
"How many times did you steal the car Ginny?" Molly asked. Ginny looked at the table top, suddenly very interested in the patterns of the wood. "Ginny" she prompted again.  
  
"Twice" Ginny replied "But I needed it both times, I couldn't exactly walk around muggle London all day yesterday could I?"  
  
"You were in muggle London?" Molly exclaimed, her hand on her heart as she collapsed into the chair by Arthur. "William, go to you room, we will deal with you later. At the moment I think Virginia has some explaining to do."  
  
Ginny gulped, Her mother just called her Virginia, no one called her that unless it was completely serious. Bill rose from the table and patted her on the shoulder. Although Ginny was still angry with him for telling, she was appreciative of the gesture of encouragement. She looked up at her brother, who shot her a soft smile, before disappearing up the stair to his bedroom, where he was about to be interrogated by the others.  
  
"What has been going on with you lately Ginny? Since you have left school, you have hardly been home. It feels like we have not seen you in a long time. You leave just after breakfast and you come home just before dinner, this is very unlike you. Are we right in saying that you have been spending all of your time with the Malfoy boy?" Arthur asked. Ginny nodded "Ginny, I know that we had that conversation on the train, and I want you to know that what I said then still stands, we trust your judgment, but we need to know that you are safe."  
  
"Dad, I am safe, why would I not be safe?" She asked.  
  
"Dear, what do you do every day, where do you go, what do you and he do together" Molly asked, concern evident in her voice. Ginny knew that her mother would take a while to trust Draco the way her father seemed to. Running her hands through her hair, Ginny sighed.  
  
"I am helping him get out on his own, he never liked it at his father house so I am helping him prepare his house, and then, I am helping him with a few other things that are important to him. Things that are important to me to" Ginny replied. She wanted to make them understand with out giving too much away.  
  
"And what is this thing that is important to the both of you?" Molly asked.  
  
"It is not really my secret to tell....." She hesitated. If it was up to her, she would have explained the whole story about Draco and Jessica and Kayla. She would of explained in detail their plan to get the little girl back. But as she had said, it was not her secret to tell, it was Draco's secret, and she was sure that he would not want Molly and Arthur Weasley knowing all of his personal business.  
  
"You know that you can trust us with anything dear, anything you tell us will not leave this room" Molly replied. Ginny smirked.  
  
"Mum, all six of my brothers are here, nothing is sacred with them. The story would be all over the wizarding world by this afternoon. I cant risk that. I promise that you will find out soon, and when you do, I promise I will explain it to you, but not now, now I cant, and I hope you understand that" Ginny explained carefully, trying not to annoy or worry her parents in any way.  
  
"As long as you think what you are doing is right" Arthur replied. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Dad, I know what I am doing is right! There is no doubt in my mind that what I am doing is right, for both of him and me" Ginny replied.  
  
"We are just glad that you have turned out to be such a mature young woman, what ever you need to do, as long as it is with in the law and your own morals, we will support you as much as we possibly can" Molly agreed, Ginny smiled, and moved to hug both her mother and her father.  
  
"So, I am not in trouble for stealing the car am I?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Draco, are you home?"  
  
By the time Ginny had got away from her parents and her brothers interrogations (Fred and George wanted to know how she had gotten away with out punishment.) and had the opportunity to get out of the house, it was mid afternoon.  
  
She used floo powder to get into his house, which had been hooked up to the network the day before. It was better using the Floo system, because that meant that she would not have to take the car if she wanted to see him now. She had certainly had enough of stealing her fathers car, but it was good to know that it was there if ever they needed it.  
  
"Malfoy, you lazy git, you better not still be asleep!" Ginny yelled though the house, but still she got no reply. After checking all the rooms of the house and not finding him, she returned to the first floor to wait.  
  
"Well, at least I know he is eating" Ginny smiled as she saw the large piles of dirty plates in the sink. One of the promises she had made herself was that she would not end up doing Draco's house work, he needed a friend not a mother. But, she sighed as began to run water into the sink and arrange the dishes, she needed something to do while she waited for him to get home from where ever he was.  
  
Over the last few days, they had managed to do some simple shopping for food and a few other things like plates and cups. They had brought all of the basics, but they knew that in a few days time they would have to go and buy a lot more.  
  
Ginny groaned as she scrubbed the pan that was in the sink. This was almost as bad as a detention with Snape. What ever Draco had made himself for dinner the night before, something that Ginny was sure had at one point at least looked like food, was now caked onto the bottom of the pan. She was almost ready to get out a chisel and break away the crap.  
  
"That is just the way I like my women, with their hands in my sink" A voice said from behind her. Ginny turned, her hands covered in bubbles and a sponge in her hands.  
  
"Is that how Jessica won you heart?" Ginny asked, trying to make it sound like a joke, but it sounded really inconsiderate. If Draco noticed, which she was sure that he had, he didn't say anything.  
  
"No, but now all you have to do is cook for me and clean the toilet, and I think I will just have to marry you" Draco smiled, jumping up on the counter. Ginny smiled, threw the sponge back into the water and scooped up a handful of bubbles, wiping them on his hair.  
  
"Clean your own toilet Malfoy"  
  
Draco laughed, and tried to wipe the dirty bubbles out of his hair. After a while he just took out his wand and did a cleansing spell. "Where were you this morning, I waited until mid day before I got desperately bored"  
  
"I had to explain to my parents why I stole the car, I got a lecture about it as well" Ginny replied.  
  
"Scary" Draco said seriously. Ginny nodded and wiped her hands on a dish towel.  
  
"Very scary, they were even calling me Virginia at one point. When they start doing things like that, you can usually tell that you are in serious, serious trouble." Ginny replied.  
  
"So how long are you grounded for?" he asked, Ginny smiled cheekily.  
  
"I am not, I used the innocent little girl on a moral crusade act to get out of it" Ginny laughed, Draco grinned.  
  
"Well, I am very proud of you" He smiled.  
  
"Where were you this morning?" Ginny asked. Sitting on the bench opposite him. "I expected you to be here when I got here. I didn't think that you had a life with out me"  
  
"I don't really....Is that sad?" He asked rhetorically "Anyway, I went to the ministry of magic"  
  
"Oh, I thought we were going to go together" Ginny said sadly. Draco shrugged.  
  
"I got anxious waiting for you, sorry" Draco replied.  
  
"No, it is ok, I just thought that you would want some one with you?" Ginny replied.  
  
"I don't need you around for everything you know" Draco smiled. "I filled out the paper work, and they said that I definitely have a case. Intentionally ignoring the magical blood of a minor is frowned upon by the ministry."  
  
"That is great to hear" She exclaimed "When do we start in court?"  
  
"Could be as soon as Monday" Draco replied. "They sent the information and a representative to the Warners immediately."  
  
"Monday, that is only four days away" Ginny said, jumping down off of the counter and wringing her hands nervously.  
  
"Don't tell me you have lost faith already" Draco smiled "We can do this"  
  
Ginny took a deep breath, and her faith was restored by his smile. "I know we can"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay, it is another chapter done.  
  
In Theory, George is the only one whose name can not be lengthened when in trouble. Charlie (Charles?) Bill (William?) Percy (Percival?) Fred (Fredrick?) Ron (Ronald) and Ginny (Virginia) that makes George the odd one out.  
  
Anyway, I have crazy thoughts, ignore that.  
  
Reviews rock, reviewers rock more. 


	12. Chapter 12

Another Disclaimer - I don't own the knew characters of the Warners Representative, or the character of Cary Weston. I don't know anything about law, and I don't know if the ministry of magic has a Underage Protection Department, but I have created one any way!  
  
Sorry to say, this chapter is shorter to than the others, I will make the next longer, I promise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Get lost" Ginny slapped Draco's hand away from the bowl of salad. Draco whimpered, and rubbed his hand. Sticking out his bottom lip like an immature little kid, he whimpered again, so this time, Ginny slapped his shoulder.  
  
"Did I not tell you to set the table?" She asked, turning back to preparing the salad.  
  
"You know, I have never had a conversation with your mother, but am I correct in assuming that this is the way that she orders around you and your brothers?" Draco asked as he laid the forks and knives of the table and then did a sorting charm.  
  
"No, I am not as mean as my mother, I sware, she was made to rule an army" Ginny smiled as she checked the meat that was grilling.  
  
"Well, she gave birth to an army! You have to be a strong woman to look after all the pranksters and perfectionists in our family." Draco replied, moving back into the kitchen and returning to picking at the salad again. Ginny turned and slapped him on the shoulder again. Draco smirked.  
  
"Listen woman, my money, my house, my salad, my table, by plates, my bowls, my choice when I eat it!" Draco exclaimed playfully. Ginny threw down the towel she was holding.  
  
"Can you cook Draco?" She asked. Draco blushed slightly and then looked at the floor.  
  
"Well, no. When I am finished with the food, it can no longer be called food really" he replied. She nodded, Happy that what he had just said had not only confirmed her thoughts, but helped her prove a point.  
  
"Didn't think so" she replied, grinning "So bugger off and stop eating the food I am trying to prepare."  
  
"Yes Ginny, as you say Ginny, right away Ginny" Draco saluted, and then moved to the table to sit and wait for her to finish preparing the food.  
  
It was Sunday, the day before the court case was set to start. There was a still a chance that the Warners would ask for the case to be postponed, but if things went as Ginny and Draco hoped, the case would be in full swing by Monday afternoon.  
  
They had been preparing for the last few days, researching anything that they could bring up in court to help give them an advantage. But now, the nerves were setting in.  
  
Ginny was cooking dinner for Draco, against her own better judgment. After seeing the post and pans that had come from his kitchen over the last few days, she decided that the slop he was eating could not have been offering him much nutrition. So, she took over his kitchen for the night.  
  
Ginny just made sure that Draco knew that it would not happen to often.  
  
Placing the plates on the table, Ginny realized that Draco had filled their glasses with butterbeer. She smiled, and sat.  
  
"Well, you can eat now" She offered, gesturing to the plate that was in front of him. Draco looked down at the meat, vegetables and the Salad that was in a bowl in the middle of the table.  
  
"Healthy food?" He groaned, she kicked him under the table.  
  
"Eat" She told him, cutting her own meat. "You re going to have to learn how to cook healthy food you know, a growing little girl will need her fair share of fruit and vegetables"  
  
"Toffee apples and carrot cake" Draco mumbled. Ginny shot him a dark look "I know, I know, healthy food for little Kayla"  
  
"I am going to have give you some cooking lessons" Ginny told him.  
  
"Or you could just come over and cook every meal for us?" Draco suggested, smiling.  
  
"And what about when I am back at school?" Ginny asked. Draco shrugged and then turned back to his food, cutting his meat and picking at the Salad that he had put on the plate.  
  
"Are you nervous yet?" he asked after a few minutes silence. Ginny looked up from her plate. He was looking young and venerable again, and it suited him in an odd way.  
  
"Yeah, I have begun to get a little nervous. But I guess that is a good thing right?" She asked, Draco nodded and took a sip of his butterbeer.  
  
"I am scared" Draco admitted softly. Ginny smiled.  
  
"I know you are, I am scared to. But we will do fine. Just take each question as it comes. Kayla will be here as before you know it" Ginny smiled.  
  
"What do you think that the Warners are going to say about me?" Draco asked nervously. "Do you think they will bring up what a horrible man Lucius is? Or will they bring up the fact that I was once against muggle born and half bloods. Do you think...."  
  
"You are doing it again" Ginny interrupted him.  
  
"Doing what again?" he asked.  
  
"Thinking about what might happen. Every thing you have brought up have been worse case scenarios. Depending on who the ministry sent to represent the Warners, they may not even think of bringing up Lucius, or Death eaters, or Slytherin values." Ginny told him.  
  
"Maybe we should have asked for a representative to" Draco sighed.  
  
"They never would have let us have one, we have both grown up knowing the rules, and we have a strong enough case against the Warners already" Ginny reminded.  
  
Wizarding law representatives played the part of a lawyer, but were not used very often. The representatives were only really called in if one of the parties involved in the case was muggle, and needed help understanding the laws that witches and wizards had always known. Therefore, the Warners were given the luxury of a representative to help them with their case while Draco and Ginny would have to argue their case on their own.  
  
"But do we really know everything that we need to know?" he asked.  
  
"We know more then enough Draco, you need to stop stressing, it can't be healthy. Now, we are going to go to the ministry of magic tomorrow, and we are just going to answer the questions truthfully, and maybe even appeal to their softer sides. If the Warners begin to play dirty, then we are just going to have to find a way to turn the tables and play dirty as well." Ginny informed him. Draco smiled, took another mouthful of food, and nodded. She was right, as usual.  
  
"What would I ever do with out you Gin?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't know, but you would have starved to death, long ago"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The fire was roaring. After finishing dinner and cleaning up their plates, Draco and Ginny had retired to the living room with another few bottles of butterbeer.  
  
They had begun to talk openly, about anything that came to mind. Draco had explained how his father had made him feel growing up, and Ginny explained what it was like to have so many brothers. They spoke of their time a Hogwarts, and how much Harry Potter had effected their lives for the first few years (Draco finally admitted to her that he was jealous of Harry)  
  
They spoke of anything, as long as it was not about the case.  
  
The clock chimed midnight, bringing Ginny out of the conversation. She looked over her shoulder at the clock, and curse at it for announcing the end of the evening.  
  
"I guess I better get going home" She smiled, placing her empty bottle on the table and standing, wincing as her back cracked.  
  
"You don't have to go if you don't want to" Draco began, placing his own bottle beside hers. "You can stay in Kayla's room for the night if you want. I am sure she won't mind that her Aunt Ginny used the room before she did"  
  
"Thank you for the offer Draco, but I best be heading off. Mum and Dad are probably sitting up waiting for me, I told them I would be back by midnight" She said, dousing the normal fire that was in the fire place. Draco did a cooling charm on it. Ginny stepped in and took a hand full of floo powder.  
  
"Thank you for dinner, and for keeping my mind off of tomorrow" Draco smiled.  
  
"It was nothing, I really enjoyed myself" Ginny smiled. "I will see you tomorrow, early"  
  
"Cook me breakfast?" Draco grinned.  
  
"If you buy me lunch" She replied. Draco nodded.  
  
"See you in the morning Gin" he replied. She waved with her free hand, and threw the powder with the other.  
  
"The Burrow!" And then she was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Malfoy, if you are still in bed, you are going to be really, really sorry" Ginny yelled through the house. She dumped the bag of food that she had brought with her on the kitchen table and went off in search of Draco.  
  
The shower was running, so she returned to the kitchen, beginning to cook the bacon she had brought as breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Ginny" Draco smiled as he entered the kitchen. She turned to look at him, a smile soon working its way to her lips.  
  
He was dressed in a black business suit, with his black robes over the top, he looked very dashing indeed. (A/N: I always wanted to use the word dashing to describe Draco.)  
  
"You know what Malfoy, if you could cook and clean my toilets, I think I would have to marry you" Ginny mocked, Draco laughed.  
  
"That means I look good?" he asked.  
  
"Means you look great, very responsible."  
  
"What are you cooking, it smells great?" he replied, moving into the kitchen to check the pan.  
  
"It is breakfast, so you owe me lunch" Ginny replied.  
  
They sat and ate breakfast together, once again not talking about the case. But Ginny could see Draco's hand shaking as he ate. His shaking was causing her nerves to rise to the surface to, and soon her own hands began to shake.  
  
They cleaned up, and then waited for the clock to tick over to the hour in which they could go to the ministry. Luckily, there was a ministry office in Diagon Alley, and that was where the case was being held.  
  
When the time came, they walked together to the ministry. The shaking of his hands had become unbearably shocking, so bad that Ginny found herself reaching out, taking his hand in her. The tremors still ran through his hand and up her arm, but at least now it was a little less noticeable.  
  
When they reached the ministry building, they were shown to the room that the case would be held in.  
  
"Room doesn't look very big does it?" Ginny said, looking around the room. It was about the size of a normal office, with a long table down the middle. Draco just shrugged and took a seat, Ginny followed him.  
  
A door at the end of the room and a middle aged man entered, he had a few files with him, which he put at the end of the table in front of the seat that he would obviously be sitting in.  
  
"You must be Mr. Malfoy" The man smiled, holding out his hand. Draco stood and shook it.  
  
"This is my friend Ginny Weasley" Draco added, Ginny shook his hand to.  
  
"My name is Cary Weston, and I am from the Underage Protection Department. It is our job to make sure that all underage witches and wizards are brought up in safe and nurturing environments. I will be hearing you case, and with any luck, we can get this over with quickly. Our intention with this case id finding the best house for your daughter, and the sooner than happens, the sooner a proper schedule and routine can be established, weather it be at the home that she is already at, or at the home that you are more then willing to provide for her" Mr. Weston Told them, taking a seat at the head of the table.  
  
"Thank you Sir" Draco nodded "I would like this to be as painless and possible for every one as well"  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, as soon as the Warners and their representative arrive, we can begin" Mr. Weston replied.  
  
Not long after, the main door to the room opened. Jacob and Evelyn Warner entered behind another man, who was obviously their representative. The representative gestured to the chairs across from Draco and Ginny, and they took them quickly. Mr. Weston shook their hands in turn.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Warner. I am Cary Weston, and I am hearing your case. I think it is about time we got things started. Don't you? ..........."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
JUST A FEW QUICK MESSAGES  
  
Mytsie - Sama : True, he may have another middle name, but I also think that the tone Molly Weasley uses when she gets angry would be enough to scare the crap out of any one.  
  
Liotard Vogt : You had a few things in your review that I want to clear up for you. One, you asked How could Draco still love Jessica after she dumped him and kept him away from his child. I think that Draco understood and respected that Jessica thought she was doing the right thing, and if his love was real and unconditional, then he would respect her strength In making a decision that in the end hurt them both (well, that was what I was trying to show any way). Two, You asked why he didn't just steal Kayla and do a memory charm, well, I think that Draco would have a sense of guilt. Would you feel right taking a child away from their grandparents, and then wiping the grandparents memories? Sure, he would have his daughter back, but I think that after a little while, the guilt would get to him and drive him mad. And Three, why don't the characters just Apparate? Well, first off, Ginny is not old enough to apparate, she has not passed the test, so I don't think Draco would apparate when she couldn't, when they were hanging out together (it would be like your friends taking a car and leaving you to walk). I also think that Malfoy manor would have some sort of charms on it, like Hogwarts did, to stop people from apparating from different parts of the house. (I mean, it would make sense right?) So he needed her to pick him up. Well, they are just a few of my thoughts on those matters, I hope that helps.  
  
Mystique : I am not in law school, I don't even know anything about the law (only that I don't break it), so I am probably going to stuff this up totally. At least I can blame it on Wizarding/Muggle differences.  
  
Crystal : Georgery? Why not, it could work (  
  
Oh yeah, and just a quick note : SELF CONTROLL WAVERING, KISS IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS, FIGHTING TEMPTATING, FIGHTING, FIGHTING.... MUST HAVE SMOOCHIES!!!!!!  
  
(not the next chapter, but coming soon) 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, I hope this chapter is ok. It is a lot of information, mainly a retelling of the Story that Draco told, but from Jessica's father's point of view.  
  
Oh, and my movie recommendation, if you have not gone and seen 'Catch me if you can', go and see it, it rocks!!!!!  
  
Enjoy and review  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kayla Anne Warner, who is currently one year and one month old, daughter of Jessica Evelyn Warner and Draco Malfoy, is of magical blood. That is why, it is of the child's best interests, that this hearing be held here, in a magical setting, as opposed to the muggle courts where the sensitivity of the following facts will not be completely understood, or even brought forth as evidence" Mr. Weston began, opening the folder that he had with him and quickly skimming the first page of information.  
  
"Now, it is my knowledge that Miss Jessica Warner had in fact passed" Mr. Weston continued, "I am sorry for you loss, Mr. and Mrs. Warner. Miss Warner had died soon after the birth of her child, and now Mr. Draco Malfoy wishes to take custody of the illegitimate, half blood child that he believes to be his kin"  
  
"I am sorry to bring this up, and I apologize for any offense this may cause any of the people in the room, but are you certain that Kayla Anne is in fact Draco Malfoy's child?" Mr. Weston asked.  
  
"If you were to ever see the child in question, you would realize that there is no doubt that the infant is a Malfoy, they have the same looks and even the same temperament, taking this into consideration, as well as Jessica Warner's own personal values, The Warners are more than willing to admit that Draco Malfoy is Kayla's father." Samuel White, the Warner's representative said. Mr. Weston nodded.  
  
"Good, then a paternity test will not be needed." Mr. Weston added.  
  
"From what I understand, both parties that are involved in this custody case are more then capable of looking after a child such as young Kayla. Jacob Warner holds a steady, high paying job, which would be your families main source of income, you already have a high amount of savings which can be used as needed. Evelyn Warner, I understand that you look after the child everyday, and would be there to support Kayla in a nurturing environment."  
  
"Draco Malfoy is also capable of looking after his child, I understand you graduated with honors from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, along with a personal commendation from headmaster Dumbledore himself ..." Draco nodded "You are starting your job next week, Magical law enforcement department. And I must say, your family also has a fair amount of money."  
  
"With that said, we must now consider the next most important thing that will affect young Kayla's life. Her involvement in the magical world. The Warners have voiced their distress on having a child that was born into our world, where as Mr. Malfoy has already voiced his choices to nurture his daughter's magical gifts, helping her grow into the best witch that she could become. "  
  
"Two contrasting decisions, it is our intention in this hearing to find which decision would be best for all involved. I wish to begin the individual questioning of each of you, I will simply be asking questions of your involvement in Kayla's past, her present, and how you would like to be involved in the future of the young life which we are here to settle arrangements for......"  
  
"Sir, may I ask that I be given some time with my clients, to help them prepare for the questioning?" Mr. White asked. Weston nodded.  
  
"Yes, we will leave it here for the moment, please return promptly at one o'clock so we can continue with the testimonies." Mr. Weston stood, and disappeared from the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as they made it out onto the street outside the ministry office, Draco and Ginny both let out a breath that neither of them knew they were holding.  
  
"Well, I think that went well" Ginny began, Draco smiled at her weakly.  
  
"Come on Weasley, I owe you lunch" was all he said as he began off down the street towards the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny fell into step beside him.  
  
"We are doing well Draco" she said again, reassuringly.  
  
"I think it is too early to say Gin." Draco replied, holding open the door and ushering her inside. They sat at a table in the corner, towards the back where they were sitting in the shadows.  
  
"This afternoon is going to be a lot harder than this morning, all we did earlier was sit and nod at everything the Weston said. Now I am going to have to actually answer questions." Draco mumbled to himself. "I can't do it!"  
  
"Yes you can, you know you can. You are just being pessimistic. All you have to do is tell them the truth, pretend you are just talking to me. And don't let anything that the Warner's may say get to you." Ginny told him. He nodded mutely and then ordered his food.  
  
"They may question you, you know that right?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded, they realized that she may have to answer some questions, if not about Kayla and Jessica, then definitely about her friendship with Draco.  
  
"Then I will take my own advice, tell the truth and just stay calm. The allegations they may throw at us may not be exactly civil" Ginny began softly, he nodded.  
  
"I thought that to. But we just can't take anything that they say to heart. If they make any accusations, then I guess we would just have to politely correct them" Draco told her.  
  
"I hope this is over soon, I really do. For every ones sake"  
  
"Do you still think we have a good chance?" he asked. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Of course I think that you have a good chance, did you hear what Weston said, it very much sounded like he was leaning towards your side of the argument." Ginny told him reassuringly.  
  
"Just keep telling me that please"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They returned to the ministry of magic offices. They were first back into the room, so they sat quietly, waiting for the Warners, and for Mr. Weston to return from lunch.  
  
Once again, she could feel him trembling. "Calm down Malfoy"  
  
He smirked, his eyes clearly challenging her to be calm of she was in his position. She smiled, and once again the door opened. Jacob, Evelyn and Mr. White, their representative, entered, taking up their earlier seats.  
  
The tension in the air was thick, and it threatened to quickly choke the room's occupants. Draco stared solidly at the table top, carefully tracing the patterns in the dark wood top. The Warners were whispering to each other, careful not to let anything slip by to Draco or Ginny's ears.  
  
Mr. Weston did not enter the room till quarter past one. He placed his folder of parchments on the table, and then took up his chair at the end of the table.  
  
"I am sorry for being late, but there was something at the office that had to be handled. Now, let us get started with the testimonies. I wish to hear from each of you in the room. This includes you Miss Weasley, and then I will open the floor to any one from the outside that you would wish to bring into the hearing. It is important that you explain things as detailed as possible so that no necessary pieces of information be left out."  
  
"So Mr. Warner, lets start with you. If you would, could you please relay the events, as you know them, from the day that Jessica met Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Weston began, unrolling a long roll of parchment and preparing a quick- notes quill.  
  
"Jessica met Draco two summers ago. His family lives a few towns over. I have know idea what he was doing around our local area, but they met each other in a park. Jess and her friends were playing soccer and hanging out, I guess just doing normal things that 15 year olds do when the don't have to be at school. Jess told us that one of her friends kicked the ball to where Draco was sitting, and he kicked it back. Draco was all alone, so they invited him to kick the ball around with them, and then they invited him to hang out with them the next day."  
  
"Jess and her little group were great kids, you didn't have to do much to be accepted by them, so they became friends with Draco almost immediately. But I could tell she thought Draco was special. She would come home with stories about him, it was always Draco this and Draco that, and from that time on, my wife and I both knew she liked him. Maybe even loved him from the beginning."  
  
"We didn't know much about him, but from what Jess had told us, he was an alright person. Dysfunctional family, didn't really get along with his parents, a boarding school in Ireland for 9 months of the year. That was about all we knew about him, but we trusted Jess' judgment, if she wanted to get to know Draco, we were not going to stand in her way."  
  
"They continued on as friends for a about two weeks, before they went on a real official date. From what Jess told us, she reversed the roles and asked him to the movies instead of waiting for him to ask her. That was the type of person Jess was, didn't like to wait for some one to do something that she could have easily done herself." Evelyn and Draco both nodded slightly, agreeing with Jacobs words. "So they went out to diner and a movie, and then after that, they were completely inseparable."  
  
"Jess brought Draco to come and meet us not long after their first date. We got along with him well enough, he was a very nice person, and he treated Jessica with respect. Both Evelyn and I believed that Draco would be the one to stick around for a while."  
  
"They got a lot more serious about each other over the following weeks. They still hung out with the group of friends, but they also spent all of their spare time together. Draco was just like another item of furniture around the house. He was like family."  
  
"I don't know when it was that their relationship turned...sexual. I did not even know that Jessica and Draco were sleeping together until she came to us about Kayla. But towards the end of the holidays, they were definitely sleeping together. Although I do not necessarily condone people of their age having sexual relations, I also knew that Jessica more then likely understood the repercussions of their actions. By no means was I happy, but I still, to this day, support my daughter's decisions."  
  
"Draco and Jess broke up soon before returning to their respective schools. I assume that this was when Draco told her about his involvement in the magic world, and they decided that it was best if they went their separate ways. Jessica told us that it had been a mutual decision between the two of them, because their differences would come between them and make it hard for them to have a life together"  
  
"Draco went back to his boarding school, and they didn't talk to each other after that. But it was only a few weeks before Jess found out that she was pregnant. There was only one possibility as to who the father was. We decided to support Jessica with what ever decision she made for her future and the future of her baby. It was her decision not to involve Draco in Kayla's life, and like I said, we supported her decision."  
  
"She thought it was only fair that Draco was told of the existence of their child. She wrote him a letter, explaining that she was going to be having his child but that she did not want him to be coming around, I think deep down, she was scared of how Draco's magical blood would effect their baby, and she wanted the baby away from that completely."  
  
"We did not get a reply to the letter, so we took that as Draco understanding Jessica's wishes and going along with the plan of not having any contact with Kayla, but soon after, we got a letter from him, asking Jess to reconsider her decision"  
  
"He wanted to be involved in the life of his child. We all respected him for taking responsibility for the life that he helped create, but we were not going to allow him near the baby either way"  
  
"Jessica was lucky to have had a normal, natural pregnancy, with no complications what so ever. She carried Kayla for the full nine months, and she delivered on her exact due date, May 28th. But, it seems, that we were not going to be blessed with that same luck for after baby Kayla was born"  
  
"A few days after Kayla's birth, we sent a letter to Draco. It only seemed right that he be informed of his child, a little girl that looked like him and funnily enough, was born on his birthday. Jess sent him the letter and a photograph, but reminded him that she wanted him away from the child."  
  
Jacob took a deep steadying breath before continuing on with his story.  
  
"Jess was weak, the strength that she had before the pregnancy, even during the pregnancy, had left her completely. We were informed that this was quite normal, and that it could take a week to get her back into a healthy pattern, especially for a first time mother who was so young. But, Jess picked up some sort of illness while she was in her weakened state, and she didn't have the energy to shake it."  
  
"A few months later, the sickness claimed her. I guess in some ways, it was a blessing. She had been so weak and pale towards the end, and her quality of life was definitely not what she had been used to. I only wished that she had been able to see her little girl grow up. She died, on the 23rd of July."  
  
"I wrote a letter to Draco after Jessica's death, he had a right to know that she had passed. I explained to him how and when, I assured him that we would continue to look after Kayla, and I also told him that the original rules applied, that he was not to see his daughter."  
  
"I saw Draco at my daughter's funeral, and that was when I realized that Draco truly did love my Jessica. It wasn't just him paying respect to his baby's mother, it was him paying respect to the woman he loved. We had a small gathering at our house afterwards, and Draco returned to the house with us. I had a feeling that he would try this, so I had Jessica's brothers waiting, and unfortunately, we had to remove him with force from our property."  
  
"It wasn't until this last Christmas that we heard anything from him. He sent a letter and a stuffed toy to Kayla as a Christmas present. We gave her the toy, and we have kept the letter, but I doubt that Kayla will ever see it, or know who her favorite stuffed bear is really from."  
  
"A child of Kayla's age needs stability in his life sir, and my wife and I are providing that for Draco's daughter. We love Kayla as if she was our own child, because she is only in this world as a result of our child. We are keeping Jessica's alive by caring for her daughter. And we hope to continue Jessica's wishes alive by not allowing Draco any interaction."  
  
"It is no longer a fear of Draco being different, because, as you say, Kayla is different to, it is now a fear of what type of damage introducing his father figure to her will do, especially if Draco is not going to be around for his child ......"  
  
"I will be there for my child" Draco interrupted quickly.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Warner, at this point in the proceedings, I wish to ask if there is anything else that you would like to add to your story?" Mr. Weston asked. Jacob took a deep breath, and shook his head, indicating no.  
  
"Well, then, now I have a few questions for Mrs. Warner ........"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy!! 


	14. Chapter 14

Read, review, enjoy!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco watched, rather breathless with nerves as Mr. Weston began shuffling through his parchments, looking for a certain one. They were just about to begin questioning Mrs. Warner about a few things, and then if there was time, they would start asking him and Ginny some questions.  
  
Deep down inside, Draco was struggling with his emotions, holding back tears that were quickly welling under his lids. Just hearing Jacob tell the story from his point of view had brought back all of his memories of the events. Listening to Jacob speak of Jessica had made his heart ache, made his mind race. Just hearing of Jessica again was making him hurt.  
  
He had relived every painful memory, his thoughts guided by Jacob Warners words. Draco had begun to remember the little things he loved about Jessica, the little things that he had convinced himself to forget over past year. Silly little memories, the way Jessica would flip her hair, the way Jess would smile and shake her head slightly after she had finished laughing, the way Jessica would kiss.....  
  
Draco didn't want to remember her, because the memories were far too painful, but he also didn't want to forget her, because not having those memories would bring him pain to. The memories were all that he had of the woman he loved. He had wanted to forget, he had spent a lot of time, trying to forget Jessica to save his own sanity, but no matter what he did, he couldn't stop the thoughts, the feelings.  
  
He no longer wanted to love Jessica the way he was now. Draco had seriously thought that he was over her, that he no longer harbored the feelings that he felt for her back in that summer, but hearing the stories and pondering in the memories had made something stir within him, some thing painful and unwanted. While Draco listened to Jacob Warner telling the story of his daughter's life, he realized he was still in love with her.  
  
His feelings for Jessica were too much for him to handle now. They were over, he could never go back and change things, Jessica was gone, and never coming back. Draco would just have to take the situation for what it was. He had had his time with Jess, but now, with her gone forever, it was time for him to get over her, time to move on, and spend time with Kayla. Draco could still love Jess, but not be in love with her. He would always love Jessica, and he would always love the memory of Jessica, but he could no longer live in his memories, he could no longer be dwelling in the past, especially now that he had to look after his little girl as well.  
  
But easier said than done, however. There was no way that he could just click his fingers and it would all be over. He wished he could just click his fingers and he would have forgotten about Jessica, and his feelings. Draco had considered doing a memory charm on himself to forget about Jessica, but then she would have to forget about Kayla to. And even if the memories were gone, there would still be in the pain, only then, he would not know why. Not knowing were the pain was coming from would drive him madder faster than knowing the truth of the matter.  
  
He just had to work through it like any other person; he would have to just burry himself in his work, and looking after his daughter, and continuing his friendship with Ginny. The sooner things got back to normal, and the sooner he would have to stop thinking about Jessica, the sooner he could get over his feelings.  
  
It looked as though Mr. Weston had finally gotten his papers in order. Draco took a deep breath and waited for the new line of questioning to start. Now he would have to hear all about Jessica from the point of view of her mother.  
  
"Mrs. Warner, Am I correct in assuming that you and your daughter were rather close?" Mr. Weston asked.  
  
"Yes, we were close, we told each other everything, and she knew that she could come to me with anything that she wanted to talk about."  
  
"So far today, we have heard from your husband about the recent past of Jessica and Draco relationship leading up to your daughters death, I would, at this point of the proceedings, like to ask you if there is anything that you would like to add to the story that we have been told?" Mr. Weston asked, Evelyn took a few seconds to think, then shook her head.  
  
"No, I wish not to add anything" She replied.  
  
"Then, I wish to ask you some questions now, and again, I stress that you try to answer everything as truthfully as possible." Mr. Weston began, and once again, Evelyn nodded.  
  
"First of all, Mrs. Warner, now that you know a lot more about the world of magic, do you still intend to keep young Kayla away from this world?" Mr. Weston asked.  
  
"Yes, it is still our intention to keep her away from the wizarding world..."  
  
"May I ask why you have made this decision about your young grand daughter's future?" Mr. Weston enquired. Evelyn took a deep breath to steady herself, preparing herself for her answer.  
  
"I believe it is my responsibility to continue with my daughters wishes. Jessica said that she did not want Kayla involved in the 'strange' lifestyle that Draco was involved in. At the time, we did not understand what that lifestyle was, but we still made a promise to our daughter that if anything ever happened to her, we would bring up Kayla normally, with out any interference from this world and some of the people in it ...." Evelyn replied, shooting a hesitantly nervous look across the table.  
  
"Mrs. Warner, Do you still fear magic?" Mr. Weston asked softly, she shook her head, indicating no to the question. Mr. Weston smiled softly at her, trying to put her at ease before her asked her the next question.  
  
"Do you believe that excluding Kayla from the magic world will stunt her general emotional growth as a person?" was Mr. Weston's new question. She took a few second to think of her answer carefully.  
  
"No, I don't think that this decision will stunt her growth in any way. My husband and I will raise Kayla the way that we have raised our other children. With the nurturing environment that we wish to provide to our grand daughter, she will grow to be the best woman that she can be, with out having her meddling in the magic world."  
  
Mr. Weston looked down at his piece of paper for his next question "Then, if you will not allow Kayla to attend Hogwarts when she is eleven, what decisions have you and your husband made for your grand daughter?"  
  
"Kayla has already been enrolled in the best private pre-school, primary school and high school in our local area. As for after that, we will support any decision she wishes to make concerning her university education"  
  
"You are willing to let Kayla make her own decisions in her future?" Mr. Weston asked, just a little surprised.  
  
"Yes, we are" Evelyn replied.  
  
"What if, in the future, Kayla decided that she would like to attend Hogwarts, would you let her?" Weston asked. Evelyn shook her head, showing that no she wouldn't.  
  
"Kayla has no say in weather or not she attends Hogwarts, because she will not know of the existence of this magical school" Came Evelyn's reply. Mr. Weston looked angered and shocked all at once.  
  
"You intend not to tell her?"  
  
"We will not be telling Kayla of her magical blood. It will be easier if she did not know of her abnormality" Mr.Weston, who still did not look very happy about what he was hearing, nodded slightly, and then scribbled something down on the piece of parchment in front of him.  
  
"What do you intend to tell Kayla about her father?" Mr. Weston asked.  
  
"We are still unsure as to that, but I am sure that we will just make something up when the time comes. We believe that it would be a lot easier for Kayla to deal with her future if she realizes that what she has with us is all she will have. It is best that while she is in our care, she does not have a dream of her father."  
  
"Kayla will begin to ask questions, sooner or later. Are you just going to tell her that her father did not love her? Can you seriously tell me that you are going to let your grand daughter believe that she was unloved?" Mr. Weston asked. Draco sat, silently fuming with anger. He knew it was best not to explode now, not when Mr. Weston was sitting by his side. He could not let them think that he had a temper, but then, he realized, would any one really blame him for what he was feeling. This...woman was saying these bad things about him. Draco looked up, still seething in anger, and waited for Evelyn to reply. Evelyn only nodded slightly in agreement.  
  
"Some times, Mr. Weston, it is best to be cruel in order to be kind. I know that the pain of abandonment that Kayla will feel after we tell her this story of her father not loving her would be a lot less than the pain she would feel if she truly found out who her father really was, when she finds out about her fathers, freaky behavior and lifestyle. We are simply protecting her from her father"  
  
Draco's anger soon left him, and once again, he was left with the intense need to cry. His hands were balled into fists at his side, his fingernails digging into his skin, stopping him from doing anything he knew he would regret. Draco just lowered his head, so that he was looking at the floor, and tried to keep his tears at bay.  
  
Ginny looked across at Draco, watching him silently, waiting for him to react to the hurtful words that she knew were just ripping him up inside. She watched as Draco lowered his gaze, staring silently at the floor and biting his bottom lip. Ginny was in no way surprised when she saw the unshed tears in his eyes. All she wanted to do was reach out and comfort him, to reach out and take his hand in hers, just to remind him, once again that she was there for him.  
  
But she would know how it would look. If she was to reach out and take his hand in hers, just as a friendly comfort thing, the Warners, and even Mr. Weston would take it the wrong way, and then the Warners representative could twist it all around, and make it all potentially dangerous to their case.  
  
"You would let Mr. Malfoy's reputation be rubbished like that, just so that you grand daughter does not ask questions? You would let her think that she is unloved by a man who obviously loves her more than life itself? Do you have any idea what that can do for a child's self esteem, believing that she is unloved by her father?" Mr. Weston asked, and ever one in the room could hear the evident surprise in his voice.  
  
"There will be nothing wrong with Kayla's self esteem. She will be loved by other people in her life. I love her with all that I am; my husband loves her with all that he has. Kayla has two uncles, each with families, and children of their own, they all love her. Kayla will never feel unloved. With all of those people, what does it matter what she believes about her father"  
  
"Mrs. Warner, with all due respect, if that is what you believes, than I think that you need a reality check, quickly. This young lady will care about what her father thinks of her, she will care very much about her father. And you will seriously do this child emotional damage if you tell her that he father was just some guy who was passing through town, because I know, that is definitely not what Draco Malfoy is. Just the fact that he has come here today to get custody of his daughter proves that he does love her." Mr. Weston told her as he laid his quill down on the table beside the piece of parchment that he was writing on. "I think that you should reconsider your thoughts on that side of it. At the moment, it is 3 pm, I wish to stop the hearing here for the day. Tomorrow I will hear from Mr. Malfoy and also Miss Weasley. Then, if you wish, you may amend some of the statements that you said today. With the information I have heard today, Mrs. Warner, I can already make an educated and justified decision, but it is the rules of our courts, that a case must be heard through to completion. The tables may still turn, but if your attitudes remain that of what they are today, then the case may not need to be completed"  
  
Mr. Weston collected his papers, gathered them into his folder, and then stood. "I will see you back here at 9 am" and then he turned and left the room.  
  
A few seconds later, the Warners stood shot Draco a not so nice look, and moved out of the room, leaving Ginny and Draco alone. Ginny reached out carefully, and took his hand in hers.  
  
"Did you hear what he said? It looks like we have won already" Ginny said softly. Draco stood, and shrugged her off.  
  
"It is not over yet, Gin!" He told her, before storming out of the room. Ginny just sighed and stood, following him out onto the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco was happy that Ginny had sensed that he wanted to be alone. He had returned to his house two hours ago, happy for once that he was alone, his thoughts were to much for him to deal with, let alone Ginny's insistent optimism.  
  
He had heard her return soon after him, and now she was downstairs, but Draco could hardly even hear her. He wasn't listening for her really, because he was listening to his thoughts that he was trying desperately to ignore.  
  
For the first time in a long time, His thoughts did not consist of just Kayla. Now his thoughts were revolving around Jessica and her Parents, and how much he loved and hated them respectively.  
  
How could two people who were so mean and hurtful, so narrow minded and disrespectful have had a child who was so beautiful, loving, caring and gentle as Jessica.  
  
Draco was trying hard not to take it to personally, the Warners were only doing what Jessica had intended to do, but just knowing that they had no intention of ever telling Kayla the truth about her father really made him hurt. He knew that if Jessica was still alive, she would have at least told Kayla that truth at one point in time.  
  
But Jessica was not around any more. That was another thing that he had to keep telling himself. Jessica was not around any more; she could not step in and call her parents off. She couldn't give her opinions, and she could not have her say.  
  
He had been thinking of her a lot, ever since he had gone to Jessica's old house again. The pain of the days since had been unbearable for him. And he suspected that until the case was over, he would be in the same pain he was in now. He knew he just had to stop thinking about her.  
  
His thoughts betrayed him however. In the silence of his room as he laid on the floor and stared up at the ceiling, all he could think of was her and how much he truly did feel for her.  
  
He remembered the first time he had ever told her how he felt about her. He had been so scared that she would laugh in his face, but he knew he would have to tell her. They had been sitting in her living room, watching movies together when he had just casually told her how he felt. The room had been dark, hiding his blush. She had taken her time to reply, but when she did, she had made his the happiest man in the world.  
  
Draco smiled as he remembered the way they had kissed each other after that, suddenly, the movie they were watching was long forgotten. To that day, Draco was still to see the end of that film.  
  
He slapped himself on the forehead and groaned. He had to stop thinking.  
  
There was a knock on the door, but Draco didn't hear it, or if he did, he still did not move. Ginny stuck her head in, smiling slightly at what she saw. "I am sure there are more comfortable places in this room than the floor"  
  
Draco looked up suddenly, startled by her voice. "This was as far as I had gotten before my thoughts crippled me"  
  
"You have pretty serious thoughts if you ended up on the floor." She smiled, moving into the room. "Listen Malfoy; tell me to bugger off if you don't want to talk"  
  
"No, come in, it is ok" He tried to smile, but he could tell that he didn't have enough strength to make it look believable. Ginny entered the room and sat on the floor, her back resting against the bed.  
  
"I know a lot of the things that that Warner woman said hurt you Draco...." She began.  
  
"They were going to tell my daughter that I did not care for her." Draco mumbled. "They were going to tell her that I was just a guy who passed through town and never really loved her or her mother. How could they say something like that about me?"  
  
"They were doing what they thought was best, granted, it is all crap, but they were being selfish, they where thinking about them selves instead of Kayla....." Ginny began.  
  
"They took no consideration to my feelings" Draco replied. Ginny sighed and laid out on the floor beside Draco.  
  
"But you heard what Weston said and how he said it, he didn't sound very impressed with their attitude. I think we are a shoe in to win this case Draco, we will do fine. And then, you can really set up this place to be a family with Kayla." Ginny replied. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"It still hurts, you know?" He smiled just a little.  
  
Ginny, who was laying beside him rolled on her side and propped her head up on her hand so that she could look down at him.  
  
"I know it does" She replied truthfully.  
  
Draco raised his hand and brushed her hair back off of her face. "You are an angel for doing this for me"  
  
"If you tell me that again, I am seriously going to have to hurt you!" Ginny smiled. Draco laughed, and it was only then that he realized his hand was still buried in her hair.  
  
Suddenly Ginny lost her smile as she just stared down into Draco's eyes; they were so full of pain and confusion, so clouded and stormy. Ginny wasn't even going to attempt to work out what was under those eyes.  
  
Seconds later however, she realized that the hand that was still in her hair was pulling her down to him, and only seconds after that, Draco's lips were pressed softly against hers.  
  
Ginny was in shock, she had never even thought of kissing Draco, but here she was, laying on his bedroom floor, their lips pressed together, albeit unmoving, but it was technically a kiss.  
  
Draco soon flicked his tongue out to taste her bottom lip, but Ginny still remained unmoving. Her thoughts were moving a thousand miles a minute. But soon, common sense kicked in, and she pushed him away from her.  
  
Ginny raised her hand to her lips, and Draco looked away, suddenly ashamed.  
  
"Umm, I better go" she said quickly, standing and moving to the door.  
  
"Ginny Wait, I am sorry!" He told her, she got to the door and turned back to him.  
  
"You were thinking about Jess when you kissed me" She accused softly. Draco looked at the floor "I'll see you tomorrow Malfoy"  
  
A few seconds later, Draco could hear the floo fire in the living room roaring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HELP!! The warm and fuzzy feelings are dying away.  
  
Make them come back by reviewing please!!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

*Sobbing Uncontrollably* You people are the best people in the whole wide world. *wipes eyes* In the last 24 hours, 46 people reviewed this fic, and you have all said really nice things about me, so thank you so much. ARRRH  
  
The warm fuzzy feelings you people gave me have left me on a permanent high, so it would be really cool if you could do it again, that would be great!!!!  
  
This chapter contains a lot of thoughts, as well as some interaction with Charlie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, Ginny dear, you are home early."  
  
Ginny picked herself up from where she landed on the floor. Looking around the room, she saw her mother standing in the doorway, a large bowl in her hands, a wooden spoon stirring the batter by itself.  
  
Ginny wiped her hands on her skirt and looked around the room; it was oddly silent, especially considering the number of brothers that were still in the house.  
  
"The boys have gone to Hogsmeade" Molly answered, as though she could read her daughters thoughts. Ginny nodded, and then sighed. "I have made a chocolate cake, would you like a piece before your brothers get home and eat it all"  
  
"No thank you mum, I am not hungry" Ginny replied softly. Molly turned from where she was working at the counter, and looked at her daughter for a few seconds.  
  
"Are you ok Ginny?" Molly asked. Ginny nodded, but then stopped and shook her head.  
  
"I am feeling a little lightheaded, must have been the floo trip, I am just going to go and lay down for a little while" Ginny replied, hoping that her mother would accept that as a believable answer. Molly nodded slightly, and watched as Ginny disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Collapsing onto her bed, Ginny hugged the pillow to her chest. Then, a few seconds later, she had covered her face with the pillow, holding it down over her face and screaming. The scream was luckily muffled by the pillow; otherwise, Ginny knew her mother would be up there in a heartbeat.  
  
Draco had just kissed her, and Ginny didn't know why. He had just reached out and kissed her like it was the most natural thing in the world. Sure, their friendship over the weeks had grown and progressed, but she didn't think it had progressed that far as for it to be no big deal to kiss each other.  
  
Ginny had never even thought of Draco like that. To her, he had always been a friend, one of her best friends, and really nothing more than that. She had never thought of him in a romantic way. It had never occurred to her that their relationship could evolve into more then just being friends.  
  
But he had kissed her; he had made the first move and leapt the wall of being just friends. Now they were in that place of either taking a step forward and turning it into a relationship, or taking a step back, and just remaining friends.  
  
Ginny didn't know what she wanted from him. She had once told her father that she would never be able to date Draco because he had to much emotional baggage, and now she definitely knew it was true.  
  
He had not been thinking of her when they had kissed earlier. Of course, Ginny had no proof that he had been thinking of Jess, but when she accused him, Draco had not denied it, so Ginny guessed it was safe to say that he was. It was not the kiss that had offended her, the kiss they had shared was lovely, but what offended her was that he was not even thinking of her when their lips had been pressed together.  
  
Ginny was not stupid, she knew that Draco still loved Jess. Ginny knew that if she was in his situation, a situation where a lover died, she would more than likely still love the other person, especially if they had had a child together.  
  
Things were getting complicated. With just that one kiss he had given her, her whole world changed. Draco loved Jess, but deep down inside, some where way under the surface of it all, Ginny loved Draco.  
  
Maybe it was just friendly love, the type of love that Ginny felt for Hermione and Harry, or maybe it was some other type of love. Maybe it was real love.  
  
Ginny flattened the pillow over her face and screamed again. It was true, deep down, she loved Draco, and deep down, she loved Kayla. She wanted to be involved in their lives and their lives together, but she didn't know how she wanted to be involved in their lives.  
  
Her mind got carried away with her, and soon, fantasies of being a mother to Kayla and a wife to Draco flooded her senses. Was that really what she wanted, did she really want to be a mother to another girls baby? Did she really want to be living off the second hand love that Draco would provide her with?  
  
He had only kissed her because he had been sad about Jessica; he had only made a move on her because he could not make a move on Jess. Draco was using her as some sort of substitute, and that hurt.  
  
There was a knock at the door, but Ginny didn't move. She was still lying on her bed, her pillow pressed against her face. The knocking continued.  
  
"Come in" She called, her voice muffled against the fabric of the pillow case. Ginny could hear the door open, and then felt some one sit beside her on the bed.  
  
"Mum told me that you were not feeling well, so I brought you this" a voice said, Ginny didn't have to take the pillow off of her face to know that it was Charlie who had just entered, but Ginny did move the pillow to see what he had brought her. It was a large slice of chocolate cake.  
  
"I am not hungry" she mumbled, placing the pillow behind her head. Charlie smiled.  
  
"So, you said you were not feeling well, and chocolate always makes you feel better, and besides, this is Fred's piece, so it will make it a hundred times better" Charlie tempted, waving the plate in front of her. Ginny had to admit that her it was tempting, her mother did make good cake, and if Charlie had really stolen it off one of the boys, it would make it so much better.  
  
"Only if you share it with me, there is no way I would be able to eat all of this" she replied, sitting cross legged on the bed. Charlie smiled and placed the cake on the bed, broke off a piece of the gooey chocolate cake with his fingers, and then popped it into his mouth.  
  
"So, Ginny, tell me about this boy you have been spending all your spare time with" Charlie said casually. Ginny groaned.  
  
"Is this all this was, a chocolate covered interrogation?" She asked. Charlie laughed and had another piece of the cake.  
  
"Not a chocolate covered interrogation, more like chocolate covered brother sister talk. It feels like I haven't spoken to my little sister in a very long time, and you know that you have always been my favorite sister..."  
  
"I am your only little sister" Ginny replied though a mouthful of cake. Charlie smirked.  
  
"Ok true, but we have not had a talk in a long time, you have grown up so much Gin, it feels like I have missed the last ten years!" Charlie replied.  
  
Ginny agreed, it did feel like she had hardly spoken to Charlie in ten years. It was hard to believe that it had in fact been ten years since Charlie had left for the Romanian Dragon Camp. They had only really seen each other a few times in that whole decade, once was when Charlie had been working at the Triwazrd tournament (he had been to busy working to be able to talk to her for more than five minutes), and the other was when they had gone to the quidditch world cup (it was completely impossible to have a conversation with a Weasley male when there was a quiddicth game on somewhere near by.)  
  
"So, what do you want to know?" Ginny asked, taking another small bite of the cake. Charlie reached out and ripped a whole section off of the edge of the cake and stuffed it in his mouth.  
  
"Who is this boyfriend of yours that you keep disappearing to?" Charlie asked.  
  
Ginny didn't know how to answer that. She could just tell the truth, that Draco was not her boyfriend, but she knew that with all of the confusion she was feeling at that time, she was not sure if it would be believable. "He is not my boyfriend"  
  
"You hesitated with your answer, he is your boyfriend" Charlie replied. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"No, it is not like that with Draco and me, we are not dating, we are just friends" Ginny replied.  
  
"Draco?" He questioned. Ginny bowed her head for a few seconds, but then stopped, and looked up into her brothers eyes. She had no reason to be ashamed of her friendship with Draco.  
  
"Yes, Draco Malfoy" Ginny replied. Charlie shrugged.  
  
"I already knew that, dad told me, I just wanted to see if you would be honest with me" Charlie smiled. Ginny slapped her brother on the arm.  
  
"Jerk" She mumbled. Charlie laughed.  
  
"Come on Gin, seriously, what is going on between you and Malfoy, what spell did her put on you to make you want to hang out with him?" He smiled. Ginny just rolled her eyes.  
  
"No spells, just friendship"  
  
"I am proud of you Gin, you were always the one who could see through other people's prejudice to the real person underneath" Charlie replied.  
  
After that there was silence, as they continued to eat the cake. Ginny's mind was racing, again, as she thought of what she could do with her whole Draco situation. She was off in her won little world, that she didn't even notice Charlie staring at her.  
  
"You can ask me anything you know" He interrupted her thoughts. Ginny finally came back to herself, and took a few seconds to try and understand what the hell Charlie was on about.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can ask me anything, if you are having boy troubles, or you just want help working out what is going on in your life, you can ask me" Charlie replied. Ginny smirked, but then a question popped into her head.  
  
"Do you ever think of some thing else when you are kissing a girl?" She asked. She had no idea why she had asked him that, but she had, and now it looked like he was getting ready to reply.  
  
"Yeah, all the time, I think every guy thinks of something else when they kiss a girl." He began "I mean, if the girl is really boring, and you are only kissing her to be polite, your mind can go to the strangest places, but then again, if the girl is a complete knock out, your mind goes to places that maybe they shouldn't....naughty places"  
  
"Ewww, Charlie, that is disgusting" Ginny groaned.  
  
"You asked, little one"  
  
"No, I meant, do you sometimes think of other people. Like, an ex girlfriend?" She asked softly.  
  
"I thought you said that you and Malfoy were not dating?" Charlie challenged. Ginny sighed. And soon, she found herself explaining the whole situation, telling Charlie everything about Draco and Jessica, about Kayla and then about Draco's health. She told him all about how she had helped him get well, and then how she was helping him with this custody battle to get Kayla back. And then, when she had finished with all of those details, she told him about that afternoon when Draco had kissed her.  
  
"Well, did you give Draco a chance to explain himself and why he kissed you?" Charlie asked when Ginny had finished her story. Ginny sighed and looked down into her lap.  
  
"I was confused, I didn't know what to do, I just left" Ginny admitted.  
  
"Maybe you should have stayed to talk to him. Maybe things are not what you think they are" Charlie began, collecting the crumbs off of the now empty plate. "Maybe it was just a thank you kiss...."  
  
"Not a thank you kiss, thank you kisses usually don't involve tongue do they?" She asked. Charlie laughed.  
  
"Maybe not, but I suggest that you talk to him. From what you say, he needs as many friends as he get. If he meant what ever he meant by kissing you, then you can worry, but if he didn't really mean it, then he needs your friendship." Charlie explained.  
  
"Thanks for the advice Charlie" Ginny smiled, hugging her pillow against her chest.  
  
"You are welcome. And you know you can come to me if you ever need to." Charlie hugged his little sister and then stood, picking up the plate. "And I am sorry for eating all of your cake"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The fork scraped across the pan that Draco held in his hand, trying hard to break away the remains of the 'food' he had made for dinner. After about ten minutes, he gave up, and just did a cleansing spell.  
  
After cleaning up after dinner. Draco climbed the stairs to his bedroom, but he stopped, and instead of turning right into his room, he turned left into Kayla's.  
  
The room was still bare. Draco knew he would have to go shopping soon and get some things for Kayla, especially if the case continued on as it was going. Maybe he and Ginny could do some shopping....  
  
That was, of course, if Ginny was still talking to him.  
  
He had kissed her. In what could have been the stupidest thing that Draco Malfoy had ever done, he had kissed his best friend. She had pulled away, and she had walked out, and now Draco didn't know if she was coming back.  
  
Ginny had accused him of thinking of Jessica. He had not denied it, but the truth of the matter was, he had not been thinking of Jess when he had kissed Ginny. He had been thinking of her before the kiss, but for the short time that their lips were pressed together, his mind had not been on Jess, his mind had not been anywhere.  
  
He had done it as a test. To see if he could kiss another girl and not think of Jess. He had succeeded, but he had offended Gin in the process.  
  
He had proved to himself that he could move on from Jess if he gave himself enough time. He had shown himself that Jess did not plague her thoughts all of the time, that he could forget about her for long enough to kiss another girl, but he had also shown himself that he was a real jerk.  
  
Kissing Ginny was probably the dumbest thing he had ever done. Sure, it had been a nice kiss, a very nice kiss, but it had compromised their friendship.  
  
He was not ready for a relationship other than a strong friendship, he knew that, because he had to give himself time to get over Jessica, but did he really want a romantic relationship with Ginny.  
  
She was the closest friend that he had ever had, and complications were already beginning to change the dynamic that they had had. Draco knew that no matter how much he liked Ginny, he would rather be her best friend for sixty years, than being her boyfriend for six months, and losing the friendship that they had.  
  
When he thought of the future, he always saw Ginny in it. When Draco would picture his future with his daughter, he would always see Ginny with them, it was almost like he could not have one with out the other.  
  
He wanted her to be involved with him and Kayla, but he didn't know how. Sure, he would throw around the words 'Aunt Ginny' but he sometimes liked to wonder if Kayla would ever grow to call Ginny 'Mum' and most of all, would Ginny be ok with that.  
  
Draco was not surprised that he was ok with that. He didn't mind if Ginny became a mother to Kayla, because he knew there would come a time when the little girl would need a mothers influence.  
  
But would Ginny ever officially be Kayla's mother, (or step mother really, but a mother to her all the same.)  
  
Draco loved her, not the way that he loved Jess, but he loved Ginny. She was special to him. She was kind, loyal, loving, caring, helpful and he had to admit it, very beautiful. She knew what he was going though, and she had made a promise to be by his side no matter what.  
  
But could they ever have that type of relationship? Did he even want that type of relationship, with any one? Did Ginny even think of him like that?  
  
It was all to confusing.  
  
But he knew he had no one else to blame but himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco glanced at his watch again, it was 9:16, the Warners, who were sitting with their representative on the other side of the table, were slowly getting more and more restless. At the head of the table, Mr. Weston was tapping his quill on his piece of parchment.  
  
"Did Miss Weasley give you any indication as to why she may be late this morning?" Mr. Weston asked. Draco shook his head slightly.  
  
He knew why she was late, and she was wondering if she would even come at all. Ginny was probably still angry with him, and now she wasn't going to come to the rest of the case, she was leaving him to do it all on his own.  
  
Not that he really blamed her.  
  
"I am sorry sir, maybe it will be best if we just went on with out her. I am not sure if she will be attending today" Draco said softly. Mr. Weston sighed sadly.  
  
"I have to tell you now, Draco, but Miss Weasley not attending today, she will forfeit her chance to testify in this case, and any information that she may have been able to add will have to be left out of the proceedings." Mr. Weston explained, Draco nodded slightly.  
  
"Yes sir, I understand....." Draco began.  
  
"Wait" The door opened and Ginny came in, she rushed to her seat beside Draco, and smiled apologetically at every one else in the room.  
  
"I am very sorry for being late, Sir, I hope I have not set us back to much?" Ginny asked. Mr. Weston smiled.  
  
"No, we were just about to get started actually"  
  
As Mr. Weston arranged his papers in front of him, Draco tried to catch Ginny's eyes. They locked, and then, she smiled nervously.  
  
"You came" he whispered.  
  
"Why would I not? I made you a promise. I am not the type of person who goes back on my word" She replied softly.  
  
"We can talk later right?" He asked.  
  
"You bet your sorry ass that we will be talking later." She smiled. He laughed.  
  
"Are you ready, Miss Weasley?" Mr. Weston asked, taking his list of questions and skimming them quickly. Ginny smiled confidently.  
  
"As I'll ever be"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi, my name's Tara, And I am Warm-and-fuzzy-aholic.  
  
Please, help be fuel my addiction by reviewing. 


	16. Chapter 16

You lot are the coolest bunch of readers and reviewers ever, and I would love it if you could review this chapter for me,  
  
Any way, remember to review!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, Miss Weasley..." Mr. Weston began, and then stopped suddenly; looking down at the sheet of information in front of him "You wouldn't happen to be Arthur Weasley's youngest child would you?"  
  
"Yes sir, I am" Ginny blushed slightly. Mr. Weston grinned at her, his files lay forgotten in front of him.  
  
"I went to school with both of your parents, I actually had a few classes with your father" Mr. Weston smiled, reminiscently. "Your father is a good man ...."  
  
"Yes sir, he is" Ginny replied proudly. Mr. Weston smiled again, and then looked back down at his papers.  
  
"Well, you say hello to him from me next time you see him" Mr. Weston mumbled as his concentration was now turned to the sheet of questions that he had to start asking her.  
  
"Yes sir" Ginny replied, smiling. Mr. Weston put down his questions and quickly prepared his quick notes quill. When he saw that it was working correctly, he turned to Ginny, shooting her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Miss Weasley, first off, I would like to ask, what is your relationship to Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Weston asked. Ginny watched nervously as the Warners seemed to lean forward a little in their seat. She could tell that they were highly interested in what she had to say about this subject.  
  
"Draco and I are just friends, we met each other while attending Hogwarts, Draco is in the year level above me and was in a few of my brothers classes. When he told me about the situation with Jessica and Kayla, I offered to help him any way that I could" Ginny told him.  
  
"Have you always been friends with Mr. Malfoy?" was Mr. Weston's next question. Ginny lowered her gaze slightly and shook her head.  
  
"No sir, I have not been. Draco and I have had a few differences in the past. The men in my family don't necessarily get along with the Malfoy's and for a little while, Draco did not get along with the men in my family. But his relationship with Jessica, it seems, had changed him, and when I got to know him better, I realized that he was not as bad as people had always said that he was"  
  
"So when did you begin your friendship with Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Weston asked. Ginny took a few seconds to think of her answer.  
  
"It would have been Christmas this year. I noticed that Draco was behaving differently, and that he had been for a little while so I decided to see if I could help him with what he was obviously going through, and that was when he told me of his story, after that we became friends while I was helping him become healthy again and prepare for not only his exams, but also for this hearing" Ginny replied.  
  
"Would you say that your relationship with Draco is close?" he asked, Ginny nodded.  
  
"Yes, sir. We have a very close friendship; we know we can trust each other with anything we have to say. And we stand by each other, the way real friends should" She explained. "We try not to let anything come between us..." She began to add, but then stopped, her mind traveling back to the kiss that they had shared the day before.  
  
"Is your relationship with Draco strictly platonic?" Mr. Weston ventured, some what nervously.  
  
Ginny took a few seconds to think of how she would answer that question. At that point, after all that he happened in the last few days, could she really say that her relationship with Draco was nothing more than friendship? But that was all she could really say about it all, that their relationship, until they had a chance to sort everything out, was just a friendship  
  
"Purely platonic" She replied strongly. Mr. Weston nodded and then wrote something in his own notes. Ginny wished that she could read what he had written, but she could not see it properly from where she was sitting.  
  
"You intend to support Draco emotionally if he successfully gains custody of Kayla?" Mr. Weston enquired.  
  
"Yes sir, I do. I plan to be there for Draco and for Kayla if either of them needs me. My intention is to make sure that Draco and Kayla never feel as though they can't come to me, any way in which I can help, I will be there to help them"  
  
"That may be a little hard when you are back at Hogwarts, Miss Weasley" Mr. Weston smiled. Ginny blushed a little.  
  
"Well, that is only a year, I will more than likely come back for the holidays to lend a hand, and then, after I have finished my final year at school, I will be free to help when ever I am needed." She replied.  
  
"You wish to be like a mother figure to the young girl?" Mr. Weston remarked lightly. Ginny blushed nervously, and shot a quick glance across the table at the Warners, who seemed very offended by the suggestion.  
  
"No, not so much a mother figure, but I understand that a young girl does need a strong positive female role model, I hope that in time Kayla will learn to trust me, and I hope that she knows she can always come to me if she needs help with anything" Ginny informed.  
  
"It is all well and good, Miss Weasley, for you to say that you will always be there for Draco and his daughter, but what will happen when the time comes for you to move on and start a family of your own?" The question was asked softly. Ginny shrugged.  
  
"I will always care for Draco and Kayla, and if the day comes that I do decide to have a family of my own, my new family will just have to understand how much Draco and Kayla means to me and that I would never leave them if they needed me" Ginny replied.  
  
"Do you honestly believe that Draco is old enough, wise enough and responsible enough to look after his child?" Mr. Weston asked.  
  
"Draco is one of the most responsible people I have ever met. After everything he has gone though in the last few years, he has gained a responsibility and common sense which is beyond his years. He is responsible enough to look after his child."  
  
"To your knowledge, what preparations has Mr. Malfoy made for the arrival of his daughter?" Mr. Weston asked.  
  
"Draco had lined up a job in the ministry of magic offices. It is desk job in the Magical Law Enforcement department. Being a desk job, it keeps him out of the line of danger so that he is not risking his life. Draco has also moved out of his father's home and established a place for himself and his daughter in Diagon Alley." Ginny explained.  
  
"You helped him with all of this, I suppose?" confirmed Mr. Weston.  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"You are a very good friend, Miss Weasley, if you would give up this amount of time to help Mr. Malfoy." He stated, Ginny couldn't help the blush that tainted her cheeks.  
  
"Family is very important to me, Mr. Weston. It is very unfortunate that Kayla lost her mother so early on in her life, but she does not need to lose her father, Draco is offering to look after his little girl, and I think that he deserves the chance."  
  
"I honestly agree with you Miss Weasley" Mr. Weston replied "Every one should have a chance to prove themselves"  
  
Ginny nodded, she could tell by the way that Mr. Weston was talking that they had a very great chance of winning this.  
  
Mr. Weston looked over his notes again, organizing them into some sort of order, and then, he looked at his watch.  
  
"I am sorry to say that we have to leave the questioning here for the morning, I have a meeting to attend. I hope this does not inconvenience any one, but I must be going. If you could all return here at midday, then we can continue on with Mr. Malfoy's questioning. You are dismissed till then" Mr. Weston replied, standing from his spot and gathering his things, he left, and once again, the Warners and their representative left as well, leaving Ginny and Draco behind.  
  
"Well, I guess we can talk now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco and Ginny weaved their way through the crowds of Diagon Alley, but instead of going to the Leaky Cauldron like they had everyday for lunch, the two of them returned to Draco's house.  
  
She groaned when she saw the pile of breakfast plates sitting in the sink, and the first thing that Ginny did was move to them, running water and preparing to clean the remaining oil and gunk off of them.  
  
"Ginny, you don't have to do that" Draco told her softly from the doorway of the kitchen. Ginny, who had his back to him, just continued to pile the sink full of dishes. When all of the dishes were in the sink, Ginny turned the tap, allowing the pressure of the water to slowly chip away the dried on food.  
  
"I know I don't have to do it" She replied, still not turning to him. Draco sighed and moved up beside her, reaching across to turn off the water. Ginny just stood with her hands in the sink, which only had about a cup full of water in it.  
  
"I thought we were going to talk" He mumbled. Ginny sighed, removing her hands from the water and wiping them quickly on one of the towels. "We can talk in the living room if you want" he added.  
  
They walked silently together through to the living room. Sitting on the lounge chair together, neither of them lifted their gaze from the floor.  
  
"So....." Draco began  
  
"So....." Ginny repeated.  
  
"Do you want to start?" They both said together. Ginny giggled nervously.  
  
"Why did you do it?" She asked softly. He shrugged.  
  
"I am not sure, I guess I was being selfish, that's all" Draco told her. "I was trying to test myself, to see if I could kiss some one with out thinking of Jess"  
  
"And you failed, because you were thinking of her when you kissed me" she mumbled. Draco shook his head. "I know you were thinking of her"  
  
"No, no, not at all, I wasn't really thinking of anything when I kissed you..." He replied quickly, and then winced at how bad that sounded "No, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I wasn't thinking of anything important, no, I mean..."  
  
Ginny sighed. Well, at least he had not been thinking about Jess when he had been kissing her. He had been thinking about nothing. Ginny didn't really know which was worse.  
  
She watched as Draco continued to try to pull himself out of the hole that he was digging with his words. After a little while, he had seemed to give up, and the room fell into an awkward silence again.  
  
Draco knew he had to break the silence, it was driving him mad, he had to do something, anything to make the conversation flow again. He needed to tell her how he really felt, he needed her to know that he was confused as to what they were to each other, that he was confused as to what they could be to each other, and more than anything, he was scared, petrified even, of weather or not he wanted to be anything to her.  
  
Their friendship was so strong, evolving it into something more would either make them stronger, or weaken what it was that they had already had. He was not even sure if he wanted that type of relationship with her. Or if she even wanted that type of relationship with him.  
  
"I am almost over her" he mumbled after a few minutes in the heavy silence. Ginny looked up, and for the first time since the conversation started, she looked him in the eye.  
  
"No you are not" she accused lightly "And I don't blame you, you are going to need a lot longer than this to get over some one that you loved as much as you loved Jessica"  
  
"I can get over her" Draco replied lightly.  
  
"If that is what you want to do" Ginny replied.  
  
"It is for the best, don't you think? The sooner that I can get over Jessica, the sooner I can get everything else in my life back on track" Draco told her. "The sooner that happens, the sooner I can move on"  
  
Ginny nodded slightly, wondering what he meant by that. Wondering what he meant by telling her all that to begin with. Did he mean that one day he wanted to move on with her? Did he mean it as a warning that one day he would be moving on with out her? Was he hinting?  
  
But did Ginny want him to be hinting? Did she want Draco to mean that he would consider moving on with her. She didn't know. Usually, Ginny was so sure of everything, but this was one thing that she was definitely not sure of.  
  
Ginny didn't know what she wanted from him. Their friendship was strong but could their relationship be stronger? Up until the night before, she had never even considered anything happening between the two of them.  
  
"You confuse the hell out of me, you know that" Ginny whispered, surprising Draco a little.  
  
"I do?" he asked, shocked.  
  
"You do, when I started this friendship with you, it was with the intention of me helping you get Kayla back, but now, now I don't know, I don't know about anything" Ginny told him truthfully.  
  
"Well, I am sorry" He mumbled, Ginny just smiled. "I never meant to confuse you"  
  
"That's ok, don't apologize" she told him. Draco reached over and pulled Ginny into his tight embrace.  
  
"Still friends?" Ginny mumbled  
  
"Maybe more one day" he added.  
  
Ginny sighed, wondering what he meant by that. So she just replied with "Maybe one day"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mr. Weston entered the room, that now contained every one involved in the case, but he refused to look at Draco and Ginny. He placed his file on the table and then sat.  
  
Draco looked nervously from Ginny, and then to Mr. Weston, who was still yet to acknowledge their presence. Mr. Weston looked crest fallen, almost like he was depressed. Opening his folder, Mr. Weston picked up his first sheet of paper, and then finally looked at Draco and Ginny.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy" He began sadly. "It has been strictly advised by a few superior members of the ministry that I dismiss this case, no questions asked."  
  
Ginny's jaw fell open, shocked. Who would advise a kind and understanding man such as Mr. Weston to drop this case. The case that Draco was obviously winning. Ginny clenched her hands into fists as she watched the Warners, large smiles spread across their faces. If the Case was dismissed, they would get Kayla. Ginny was so angry, they must have done something, they must have bribed some one to get their case kicked out of court.  
  
"Dismiss the case? What? You can't do that! Why would you want to?" Draco exclaimed, outraged.  
  
"It has been brought to my attention that you have recently stolen a large sum of money from a ministry official who is high in the ranking order, our department does not take lightly to leaving minors in the hands of thieves, I am sorry son, but this is out of my control....."  
  
Ginny turned angrily to Draco, but only said one thing "Lucius!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What, you really expected Lucius Malfoy to keep his nose out of the custody case. Next chapter contains another fight between Draco and his father, and also getting help from an unexpected place. Yay.  
  
Ok, so I am on the Warm and Fuzzy 12 step programme, trying to curb my addiction, if this chapters is not as good as the others, then blame it on the symptoms of withdrawal.  
  
Anyway, I need you to send me more warm and fuzzys. At least if you send them to me, I can sell them on the black market. Yep, that's right, I am graduating to a Warm and fuzzy dealer.  
  
REVIEWS ROCK, SO DO REVIEWERS 


	17. Chapter 17

Hello Frodo!! (Sorry about that, I just watched lord of the rings)  
  
This is the new chapter, I hope that you enjoy it, because I enjoyed writing it, and this one is a little longer because I just could not stop typing.  
  
Oh, another message for the 'my reviewers rock' file. I am over 300 reviews on this fic, that is the highest number of reviews I have ever gotten on one of my stories. You lot are the coolest!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wait, Mr. Weston, sir. You see, the man I stole that money off of was my father! And well, I was leaving and I had not started my job yet, so I really needed the money ...." Draco began to explain, Mr. Weston, his eyes still sad, held up his hand, silencing Draco.  
  
"Draco, as a Malfoy, you should know by now that it is never a good idea to cross Lucius. He has made an official complaint about this, that is why we have to dismiss your case, I am sorry" Mr. Weston explained. Draco looked as though he was about to cry as he leant forward and rested his head in his hands.  
  
"Wait, Mr. Weston, what if we can get Draco's father to lift the charges, can the case then go on?" Ginny asked, standing from her spot beside Draco. Draco pulled his head out of his hand and looked up at her as though she was crazy.  
  
"That will never happen Gin, Lucius would never take it back" he sighed.  
  
"How do you know, we have not even tried to convince him yet" Ginny replied.  
  
"Miss Weasley, if you can make Lucius Malfoy take back the charges he has laid on his son, not only will I let you continue with the case, I will give you a 10 000 galleon cash bonus!" Mr. Weston replied. Ginny grabbed Draco by the upper arm, and pulled him out of his seat.  
  
"Thank you sir, you will be hearing from us again soon" Ginny smiled over her shoulder. She continued to drag Draco out of the room.  
  
"Come on Malfoy; let's go find your father"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You don't seem to understand Gin, he will not even meet with us, let alone listen to what we have to say, and there is no way he will take it all back. He told me before I left the house that I would never get my daughter back. He had been planning this all along, damn him!!" Draco ranted.  
  
"Pull yourself together Malfoy; do you want you daughter back or not?" She stopped walking and shot Draco a dark look.  
  
"Yes, of course I do! You know that there is nothing more in the world that I want" he exclaimed.  
  
"Then snap out of it, grow some balls, and get in there and tear shreds off of that ugly excuse for a father." Ginny told him. Draco couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Sure you don't want to go in there and rip shreds off of him for me?" he asked, Ginny shook her head and pushed him towards the door of his father's office.  
  
The door creaked open, and Draco entered the outer office where his father's secretary was filing her nails.  
  
"I need to see my father" Draco stated clearly, the secretary looked up from her nails and then realizing that it was nothing interesting, went back to her nails.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy has gone home to spend the afternoon with his wife, it seems that the report he filed this morning stopped the closure of a deal which he was against to begin with" The secretary replied, Draco thanked her quickly, and then returned to the hallway where Ginny was waiting.  
  
"We have to go to Malfoy Manor"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How dare you!" Draco yelled as he walked into the large dining room at Malfoy manor. Lucius looked up from the papers in front of him, smiling sadistically at his son "How dare you do that to me"  
  
"How dare I? How dare you steal money from me." Lucius began, then stopped when his eyes fell on Ginny. "And how dare you bring that into my house!"  
  
Draco ignored his fathers comment about Ginny. "Why did you do it dad? Why, it was not like you needed the money!"  
  
"It was the principal of the matter" Lucius replied dismissively. "You really thought that I would let you steal my money to support your half blooded abomination and that Weasley whore that you are so fond of?"  
  
Ginny and Draco turned bright red in anger.  
  
"Kayla is not an abomination!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Ginny is not a whore" Draco yelled, Lucius just seemed amused at their replies.  
  
"What a happy little family you lot will make, all you need is custody of your daughter and sweet little puppy dog, and you will be the personification of an average wizarding family."  
  
"And you are just going to make sure that that never happens aren't you, why do you have this sick satisfaction if breaking my sprits like this?" Draco asked.  
  
"I am no breaking your sprits son, I am making you stronger, soon you will fall out of this magical little realm that people call love and you will come to realize the error of your ways, you will see that I was right all along, that being a Malfoy and mixing with half bloods and muggles will be your downfall. Don't you see, your daughter, your girlfriend over there, they are holding you back from your true potential" Lucius lectured, Draco rolled his eyes slightly.  
  
"My true potential as what?" Draco asked.  
  
"You think that with the dark lord gone, there is not dark magic in the world?" Lucius began, Draco took a step back from his father.  
  
"I can't believe you, as if I would join you and all of your little death eater friends in your practices of the dark arts, I have too much to live for!"  
  
"You have nothing to live for" Lucius bellowed. "You will never know what it feels like to hug your daughter Draco, they will never let you have her, never, no matter what you tell them, no matter what you say...."  
  
"We were winning our case. We will win our case" Draco replied defiantly, Lucius laughed at him.  
  
"You will never win anything as long as I am there to sabotage it" Lucius threatened.  
  
"You asshole!" Draco growled. He looked like he was set to murder his father, So Ginny took a step up behind him, and placed her hand on Draco's shoulder, calming him.  
  
"And do you think that even if you did get your daughter back, everything would be just fine and dandy. Bringing up children is a full time job..." Lucius began  
  
"What would you know, you never helped once in raising me, it was all mother, and the selected nannies that you hired" Draco replied.  
  
Lucius ignored his son's statement "How do you think that you daughter will feel, growing up knowing that she was a child of sin..."  
  
"My daughter is not a sin!"  
  
"She will rebel against you Draco, she will turn on you and she will hate you forever" Lucius added.  
  
"Then it will run in the family, because you have no idea how much I hate you now!" Draco growled, balling his hands into fists. Lucius smirked.  
  
"And do you really think this little one will stick by your side through thick and thin?" Lucius asked, taking a step towards Ginny, paralyzed with fear, Ginny just stood still.  
  
"You expect to raise this child together?" He began, stroking his finger down Ginny's cheek, that time she did pull away from him. "One big happy family. That little girl will grow to hate you to, Miss Weasley, she will resent you for replacing her mother, not only in her heart, but in the heart of her father"  
  
"You do not know that will happen" Ginny mumbled.  
  
"What, you believe that she will grow to love you. That Kayla's little family will be just like your precious family. Where you hug and kiss your parents before bed, you playfully tease your brothers, and no one minds that you live in a house that is held together by bird shit, because all you really need to survive is love?"  
  
Ginny took a deep breath, determined not to let what Lucius said about her family get her down.  
  
"I pity you Mr. Malfoy" Ginny began, Lucius' eyes bugged out of his head as he laughed.  
  
"You, a Weasley, pity me?" he smirked.  
  
"Yes, I do" Ginny replied calmly. "Have you ever loved anything in your whole life?"  
  
"Loving something makes you weak"  
  
"Loving something makes you human. And being loved makes you human to. You want to know what I think sir, what I really think? I think that you are jealous of your son" Ginny replied.  
  
"Jealous? Me, Jealous of him"  
  
"You are jealous, because he has loved so much more than you have, and he has been loved by many others. And he will continue to be loved, by his daughter and by me, for as long as he lives. Whereas you, no body loves you, I am not even sure that you wife loves you, I know for a fact that your son never did."  
  
"Why would I care about love, love is an empty, hollow sentiment" Lucius replied.  
  
"Then why are you trying to stop your son from loving and being loved? You realized that love is so much stronger than anything that you could ever offer any one." Ginny replied "You realized that some times, all you need is love. And you are jealous "  
  
"That is stupid" he replied, some what nervously.  
  
"I don't think it is stupid, why else would you being trying to break the case, you are not loved, and you don't want your son to be loved either." Ginny replied. "You are thinking of no ones best interests but your own"  
  
"Love has nothing to do with this. This is all about betrayal." Lucius replied. Draco smirked and ran his hands quickly though his hair.  
  
"You have always been melodramatic, haven't you father. This has nothing to do with betrayal, and everything to do with the fact that you are selfish, and you don't want to live in this world of self pity alone, you want me to share it with you, you want me to be miserable, because you don't want to face it all alone" He accused.  
  
"I do not, I could care less what you do" Lucius replied hotly.  
  
"Then why did you stop the case!" He exclaimed.  
  
Lucius did not reply.  
  
"Retract your complaint about me, pull a few strings and get my case back in court, and then, when I have my daughter, you will never have to see me, or Ginny, or my daughter again"  
  
"What of my money?" he asked.  
  
"You don't give a flying fuck about the money, and you damn well know it" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"The point is, you stole from me" Lucius replied.  
  
"Get my case running again, and I will pay you back" Draco replied seriously.  
  
"You truly do want this child of yours, don't you, you take no heed to my warnings and you continue to fight for her." Lucius sighed "You know that you will continue to fight for her for the rest of your life."  
  
"Does that mean that you will allow the case to go forward?" Draco asked.  
  
"That means that if you leave this house now, I will seriously consider it. Now get out of my sight" Lucius replied, taking his seat at the table again. Draco turned to the door, and together, he and Ginny left the dining room.  
  
"At least he is considering it" Ginny said softly as they walked through the hall to Draco's old room where they were going to floo back to his house. As soon as the door shut behind him, Draco pulled Ginny into his arms, holding her tight.  
  
"Thank you for helping me with him" He whispered, Ginny smiled and snaked her arm up to his head, where her fingers ran through his hair.  
  
"He is a jerk, just forget about him" Ginny mumbled.  
  
"I can't forget about him, he is in there making the biggest decision of all of our lives. He is the type of person who would make matters worse, just to spite me" He told her. Ginny nodded. "So, are you going to come home with me? I will try and cook dinner for us"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you would allow me to take you some where" Ginny replied, stepping out of Draco's embrace. Draco looked at her oddly, but then smiled and nodded. Ginny grinned, and pulled Draco into the fireplace with her, dropping her handful of floo powder at her feet, she clearly stated...  
  
"The burrow"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, my dad was right about on thing, this place is held together by bird shit" Draco joked as he picked himself up off of the living room floor of the Burrow. He then yelped in pain when Ginny hit him hard on the chest "I was kidding, I was kidding,"  
  
Draco took a few minutes to look around the small house. He had heard many descriptions of this house over the years, but every time that he tried to picture it, it never turns out looking like this.  
  
"Nine people really live here?" Draco asked as he looked at a picture of the Weasleys. Draco recognize most people in the picture, He obviously knew Ron, Percy, Ginny and the twins by looks, and he barely remembered the two older brothers from when he had gone to the quidditch world cup in his forth year and the Weasleys had sat in front of him. Ginny moved up beside him and took the picture out of his hand.  
  
"Some times nine, Bill lives in Egypt and Charlie lives in Romania, Fred and George moved out last year and got a places of their own closer to their joke shops, Percy still lives here but he is looking for some where quieter, Ron will be moving to Kent soon, and then it will just be my parents and little old me here" She explained, pointing out each person as she spoke about them "But lucky you, everyone seems to be hanging out here these holidays"  
  
Draco groaned. Ginny ignored it.  
  
"Speaking of which, I wonder where everyone is" Ginny sighed, moving through the house to the kitchen, Draco followed, his eyes wide with wonder.  
  
"This place is really cool" Draco smiled as he looked around.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, you can really feel the love in this house. Unlike the manor where everything is dull grey and black. We have no family photographs in our house, but these stupid big tapestries with old people on them." Draco smiled. Ginny laughed.  
  
A small pop startled them out of their conversation. Both of them looked to see Molly Weasley standing in the middle of the kitchen, a like of shrunken packages in her arms.  
  
"Hello kids" She smiled, dropped her things onto the table, and then went about returning his all of the packages to their normal sizes.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley" Draco smiled. Molly looked up and smiled also.  
  
"Are you staying for dinner Draco, Dear" Was all Molly said. Draco grinned and nodded.  
  
"Yes, thank you"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched as Bill, Charlie and Draco set up the tables in the back yard. She was very glad that at least those two brothers had accepted him and were treating him civilly.  
  
She knew that it was risky bringing Draco to her home for the evening, but she knew that this would stop the questions that every one kept asking her. Plus, she thought it would be good to get Draco socializing again, since leaving school, all he had really seen was her and the people who were involved in the case.  
  
"I am glad you brought him here Ginny" Molly said, ripping Ginny from her thoughts. Smiling at her mother, Ginny moved to help peel the vegetables.  
  
"I just thought it would be nice for him to talk to some people other than me, and to eat something other than that slop he feeds himself" Ginny said. Molly laughed.  
  
"Well, I am glad, your father and I were wondering when you would bring him home to met us" Molly smiled.  
  
"I just hope that the boys can be civilized towards him, I mean, Bill and Charlie don't really know him, but the others really never got along with Draco so, they might take this a little harder" Ginny replied.  
  
"Don't you worry Gin, if the boys try something, there will be hell to pay" Molly smiled, scrubbing the potatoes under the water in the sink. Ginny looked from the food they were preparing, to her mother and then back to the food, an idea suddenly blooming in her head.  
  
"Mum, could you do me a favor?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Sure, anything" Molly replied. Ginny smiled, and moved to the door.  
  
"Malfoy, Get your butt in here for a cooking lesson"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What is he doing here?" Ron growled across the table as they all sat down for dinner. The sun was setting slowly and the stars were beginning to show themselves. The tables had been set up in the back yard and now, all of the Weasley's, as well as Draco, were sitting around them, eyeing the large plates of food hungrily.  
  
"I would have thought that to be obvious, he is here to eat." Charlie replied, helping the others by passing around plates.  
  
"But why? Doesn't he have food at his house?" Ron groaned.  
  
"Ron, shut up and eat" Ginny smiled, shoving a bread roll into his half open mouth. Ron choked slightly on the bread before chewing and swallowing. Ron ate his meal, glaring at Draco from across the table as he got along with the other boys. It seemed that all the others in the family were very much acceptant of Draco.  
  
Ron's hesitance fell, however, when Bill and Charlie turned the topic of conversation to quidditch. Draco and Ron soon started a very animated friendly argument about the season's successes, or lack of successes of the cannons. Ginny smiled, sensing that sooner or later, a friendship would form between them.  
  
When dinner was finished, the children retreated to the kitchen to do the washing up, giving Molly and Arthur a break. Ginny sat at the table, and watched as Percy began to boss people around. With in minutes, Charlie and Draco were at the sink, preparing to wash, Fred and George were armed with tea towels (which they were whipping each other with) and Ron and Bill stood to the side, getting ready to put things away in the right places.  
  
"Why haven't you got a job" Fred exclaimed, pointing at Percy.  
  
"I am making sure you all stay organized and motivated" Percy replied, but he was suddenly being attacked by tea towels.  
  
"So, Draco, How is the case going?" Charlie asked softly while every one in the room had their attention on attacking Percy. "I hope you don't mind that Gin told me"  
  
"No, I don't mind, I guess people are going to be finding out sooner or later" Draco replied.  
  
"So, how is the case going?" Charlie asked again.  
  
"At the moment, it is not. Lucius interfered with it all, they may dismiss it completely from court" Draco replied.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me saying that I have always hated your father" Charlie replied, Draco grinned.  
  
"Join the club. I don't really like him either" Draco smiled.  
  
"Listen, Malfoy, I know that our families have kind of clashed over the years, but you are in alright guy" Charlie began "Gin likes you, maybe she shouldn't under the given circumstances, but we have always trusted Gin's judgment and decisions, so, I want you to know that if you ever need help with anything, like if you need me to set a dragon on your father or something, all you have to do is ask."  
  
Draco smiled as he looked down at the hand Charlie was offering him. He shook it strongly.  
  
"Thanks, that means a lot to me" Draco smiled. From across the room, Ginny watched as Draco and Charlie shook hands. She stood, walked around her brothers (Who now had Percy pinned to the floor and were shoving the Tea towels into his mouth) and over to where Draco and Charlie were standing.  
  
"I never thought I would see the day that one of my brothers would offer the hand of friendship to a Malfoy" Ginny smiled. Charlie laughed and hugged his little sister. Ginny hugged back, but smiled at Draco. He was smiling to.  
  
"Charlie, can you cover for me and Draco?" Ginny asked, smiling up at her big brother, he nodded. Ginny pulled away from Charlie and took Draco's hand, leading him into the back yard.  
  
The door closed behind them, but they could still hear Charlie yelling at the others to get back to work. Draco smiled as the moved out onto the back grass and looked up at the stars.  
  
"Do you think your family would mind if I was to bring Kayla here?" Draco asked, sitting on the fresh grass. Ginny smiled and sat beside him.  
  
"They won't mind. In fact, they will love it. I know they don't look like it, but they are a big bunch of softies when it comes to babies" Ginny replied.  
  
"Lucky little girl is going to have a lot of family" Draco smiled. "If I ever get her back.."  
  
Ginny threw her arms around his neck "You will get her back."  
  
"Always an optimist" Draco murmured. Ginny laughed.  
  
"One of us has to be" Ginny replied, pulling away from him and sitting back a little bit.  
  
"What if what Lucius said is true, what if my daughter does grow to hate me?" Draco whispered. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"That will never happen, he only said that because he is a heartless bastard" Ginny replied, stretching out on the grass. Draco turned to look down at her.  
  
"And I am sorry about some of the other things he said about you, I mean, everything he insinuated about our relationship" Draco said softly.  
  
"It doesn't matter, let every one think what they want to think about us" Ginny told him. "We know the truth, and my family knows the truth, and Mr. Weston knows the truth, but other than that, who really cares what people think"  
  
"You are so much stronger than me, you know that Gin" he smiled, leaning back onto the grass.  
  
"I feel another 'thank you so much, I am eternally grateful' speech coming on" Ginny joked.  
  
"You know me to well" he smiled, and then looked at his watch. "I should be heading home, it is getting late"  
  
"You don't have to go if you don't want to, if you wanted to stay, I am sure one of the boys wouldn't mind sharing their room with you, or there is a perfectly comfortable lounge in the living room" Ginny suggested. Draco smiled.  
  
"You don't think your parents would mind?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, not at all, come on, let's go ask"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey all, I hope that chapter was alright, if you like it, you have to tell me, ok! 


	18. Chapter 18

Another longish chapter, I hope you like it.  
  
Please remember to review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco woke with a start. The room around him was dark and unfamiliar, but he could tell that there was not threat there. The slow rising sun was visible through the windows, and Draco sat up, the warmth brushing his skin, drawing him into a full state of being awake.  
  
He remembered where he was, it was the living room of the burrow. Molly and Arthur had no problem with Draco sleeping on their lounge for the night, and Draco was very thankful. Ginny had thankfully picked up on the fact that he had not wanted to be alone the night before, and she had brought him to the noise of the burrow where he could emerge himself in the crowd of her brothers.  
  
He was also very surprised that the Weasley's were excepting him as though there was no history between the two families. With all of the Weasley boys being in the one house, he had expected at least one confrontation. Luckily, the closest he had come to a fight with one of them was what Ron had said at the dinner table the night before, but now, even he seemed accepting of his presence. The Weasleys had invited him into their house, and allowed him to stay like he was part of their family, not the son of the enemy.  
  
Looking around the room again, he realized that he was not the only one awake. From the noise that was being made, Draco could tell that some one was in the kitchen.  
  
Standing from the couch, which surprisingly enough was actually very comfortable, Draco straightened his clothing. After arranging the couch, tidying it to the way it was before he had slept on it, he moved to the kitchen. From standing in the doorway, he could see Arthur Weasley, drinking tea and eating toast. He had the paper out in front of him his eyes skimming the words and moving pictures. Suddenly, as though he was sensing Draco's presence in the room, Arthur looked up and smiled.  
  
"Good morning" Arthur smiled. Draco returned the smile strongly, stepping into the kitchen. "There is Tea and toast if you would like some." Draco smiled again and then made his way to the counter, taking a piece of toast and preparing himself some tea.  
  
Draco saw that Mr. Weasley had folded his newspaper neatly and placed it on the side of the table, but he was still unsure if Mr. Weasley would wish to speak to him. Even if Arthur did not want to speak to him, Draco wanted to speak with Mr. Weasley. Never before had he had a conversation with Ginny's father, and there were a lot of things that he wished to talk to him about, maybe even congratulate him on his children.  
  
"Do you still work for the misuse of muggle artifacts office, Mr. Weasley?" Draco asked as he sat down across for him at the table. Draco didn't know what to say in order to begin a conversation with him, but he decided that work at the ministry would be a pretty safe topic to start with. Arthur nodded, smiling. "I am just about to start at the ministry, next week, in fact"  
  
"Really, which department?" Arthur asked. Draco could have sworn he had heard pride in Arthur Weasley's voice.  
  
"The Magical Law Enforcement Department, just starting out with filing paper work" Draco explained.  
  
"It is a good career, working for the ministry." Arthur smiled. "If you ever need help with anything there, just remember that I am there to lend a helping hand"  
  
"Thank you sir" Draco smiled.  
  
"Draco, stop with the sir thing, you are more than welcome to call me Arthur"  
  
"Thank you...Arthur" Draco replied, hesitating before using his name. If there was one thing that his father did teach him, it was to always address your elders politely, and that it was impolite to use their first name unless it was requested. Even now that Arthur had requested that he call him Arthur, Draco felt odd about it.  
  
Another question was working its way into Draco's mind, and he was not sure that he would like the answer, but, after taking a deep breath, he decided to ask it any way.  
  
"Arthur, why have you and your family accepted me like this? I know for a fact that you should have dumped me out on my tail, especially after everything that my father has done to your family."  
  
"We have accepted you for a few reasons son, but you must remember that your father did all of those things to our family, not you. Ginny has helped us all realize that you are not like your father. For Ginny to want to be your friend, then you must be an alright person, and I always had a hunch that you would not be as bad as Lucius, you take after your mother, thank goodness."  
  
"My mother?" Draco asked, a little confused. Arthur nodded.  
  
"You may or may not know Draco, I went to school with your mother, I also went to school with your father, that is when this silly rivalry between the two of us started. Your mother is a good woman, it was just unfortunate that she had to fall for some one like Lucius Malfoy." Arthur replied.  
  
"I never knew that you went to school with my mother, but now that I think about it, it is rather obvious that you did" Draco mumbled "I don't know much about her life before I was born"  
  
"They were a few years older than me, Lucius and Narcissa were in their seventh year when I was in my fifth, and James, Sirius, Remus and Lily were in their first year. If you don't mind me saying, even back then your father was a bastard..."  
  
"Oh, he still is" Draco added, Arthur smiled.  
  
"Your mother was the nicest slytherin in the history of all of slytherin. She was nice to every one, she didn't seem to take into consideration what house some one was in, or how pure their blood was. She was the complete opposite of your father. Everyone agreed that the sorting hat had made a mistake putting her in Slytherin. Then, your father noticed her, and what ever your father wanted, he got. No body knows how he ever got your mother to fall in love with him. Narcissa could have had any boy that she wanted, and yet she chose your father. She could have done so much better" Arthur explained.  
  
Draco took a few seconds to take in everything that Arthur had just told him. "I agree"  
  
"But as they say, life is just a long line of decisions and situations. I am sure that the decisions that Narcissa made were what she thought were right." Arthur sighed.  
  
"I think we all make decisions that we make are right when we make them, or, at least we think that they are right, because what is the point of choosing the wrong path?" Draco asked. Arthur thought for a few minutes, and then agreed.  
  
"You are a smart kid Draco, and don't you worry, you are going to do just fine, living on your own....."  
  
There was an explosion from one of the upstairs rooms, the whole house shook, the windows rattled and something in the house fell of a shelf and shattered on the floor. At the sound of the explosion, Draco had bolted out of his seat, pressing his hand to his heart. Arthur didn't move, almost like he didn't hear it. He continued to drink his tea and at his toast as though nothing had happened.  
  
"That would be a Weasley Wizarding Wheezes board meeting" Arthur smiled.  
  
"The twins?" Draco asked shakily, Arthur just smiled at him again. .  
  
"And Ron, who is opening up their third store soon" he replied. "You get used to it after a while I guess..."  
  
Draco sat again, and took a sip of his tea, that was slowly cooling. "If you don't mind me asking Arthur, how do you do it?"  
  
"Do what Draco?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Raise so many children, I mean, you have seven wonderful kids, each one of them successful. How do you do it?"  
  
Draco had no idea where he had gotten the courage to ask Arthur that, but he knew that sooner or later, he would have asked. Draco had been practically dying to speak to another father about where they got their strength and energy from. He needed to hear how other fathers had taken on their responsibilities, how they deal with it all.  
  
He also wanted to tell Arthur about Kayla. Ginny had said she had not yet told her parents of the situation, so Draco wanted to tell them himself. Mainly because he knew the day would come when he would come to Arthur and Molly for advice on something.  
  
"I didn't do all of it" Arthur replied honestly. "Molly did most of the work. She was the one who had to deal with them most of the time while I was at work."  
  
"But you are their father, I mean, you have had a fair bit to do with raising these kids" Draco replied. Arthur nodded. "Weren't you ever scared?"  
  
"Scared? Of being a father, of course I was, I still am. My youngest is almost 17 and I am still scared that I am going to screw them all up. Every time Charlie stands in front of a dragon, every time Fred and George test one of their silly little experiments on each other, every time Ron follows Harry and Hermione into the face of danger, I am petrified that something bad is going to happen." Arthur replied.  
  
Draco asked softly. "Did you ever fear that one of your children would grow to resent you? Didn't you ever fear they would grow to hate you?"  
  
"Draco, Don't feel guilty for hating you father" Arthur began "Some people don't deserve to be called fathers..."  
  
"No, it is not that, I guess I just have fears of being a father" Draco admitted.  
  
"Don't worry about it son, you are only 17, you still have years before you even consider having children" Arthur replied before raising his cup of tea to his lips.  
  
"I wish I did. Arthur, I am already a father" Draco replied. Arthur suddenly choked on his tea. Lowering his cup to the table again, Draco watched as he tried to clear his throat. He raised his eyes to his, looking to see if he was in fact serious  
  
"You are a father?" He repeated, still not believing. Draco nodded.  
  
"That is what Ginny has been helping me with this summer. I am trying to get custody of my daughter. At the moment she is living with her muggle relatives, but they don't want her involved in the magic world" Draco explained.  
  
"You are a father?" Arthur asked again. Draco nodded. "Well, um, that is a lot of responsibility for a boy of your age"  
  
"Life is full of situations and decisions. I thought I was making the right decisions in the situations I was in. It all just resulted another life." Draco replied. Arthur nodded. "I have a daughter who is a half blood, and now I am fighting to get her back"  
  
"Ginny has been helping you with that?" He asked, Draco nodded.  
  
"She has been my strength. Ginny helped me move out of my father's house, she helped me get some where else to stay, she has helped regain my health. She has also been a character witness at my case, and also helped me yell at my father" Draco explained.  
  
"Has your father interfered in the case?" Arthur asked, appalled.  
  
"Do you really think that Lucius would let me fight for a half blooded child? And we were doing very well in our case, The people we were fighting against monumentally stuffed up their chances by voicing their not so complimentary feelings for the magic world and saying they would not let Kayla attend Hogwarts. I was that close to getting her back, and then, Lucius filed a charge against me over some money that I stole from him." Draco explained.  
  
"What did you do? What are you going to do?" Arthur asked. Draco sighed.  
  
"I have already done the only thing that I can do. I went to my father, asked him to drop the charges against me. He said he would think about it, which is just his way of saying no" Draco replied.  
  
"You cant let him get you down, I am sure that if it does not work out for you this time, next time you try to win her back, it will all fall into place" Arthur replied. Draco nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I hope so"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco looked at his watch.  
  
"She sleeps late when she has no where to be" Fred told him. Draco turned to the twin who was leaning against the counter.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"You keep looking at your watch, if you are waiting for Ginny to wake up, then you will have to wait a little while longer. If she doesn't have to, Ginny would spend the whole day in bed." George replied.  
  
Arthur had left for work a few hours before, and ten minutes after he had gone, Molly had come down. Draco had had another cooking lesson, this time learning how to make bacon and eggs, and then he got the chance to eat what he had prepared.  
  
The smell had roused the Weasley boys from their sleep, but Ginny was still up in her room. It was almost lunch time, and Ginny was yet to come down.  
  
From the other side of the room, something was tapping on the window. All of the boys turned to look at what it was. A large grey eagle owl sat on the window sill, tapping his beak against the glass.  
  
"That is my father's owl" Draco exclaimed, crossing the room to where the window was. Opening it, the owl entered, and cast its large eyes around the room. The look on the birds face showed disgust, almost as if Lucius had told the bird how to react to the house he was delivering the message to. After Draco untied to letter from the animals leg, it turned and flew away with out even demanding food.  
  
Draco nervously ripped open the envelope, not really caring about anything but the message that was held within. Pulling the letter out he skimmed it quickly.  
  
"Bad news?" Charlie asked from the other side of the room, but Draco had already disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Not even bothering to knock, he entered Ginny's room. He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked around the room. Every available space was covered in stuffed animals and toys. Draco smiled at all of the different bears.  
  
There was a large lump in the bed which Draco guessed was Ginny. The blanket was over her head, probably to block out the sunlight, but it also made it so that Draco could not see her face, and Ginny, if she was even awake, had probably not even realized that he had entered the room.  
  
He sat on the edge of her bed, trying to work out the best way to wake her up with out her being angry at him. Underneath the blanket, Ginny moved, rolling to the side and clearing a space on the bed near where Draco was sitting. Running his hand softly across the now bare space, Draco silently fought the temptation. He fought with his temptation, but lost. Kicking off his shoes, Draco stretched out on the bed beside her.  
  
It felt strange for Draco to be laying beside Ginny like that. She was just a rolled up sleeping lump by his side, but it felt nice to be laying on the bed with her. This had not been why he had come to her room, but now that he was there, there was nothing more he would have wanted more.  
  
Placing the parchment he had been sent on the small table beside his bed, Draco just stayed where he was, happy to just be in the same room as Ginny, even if she was not awake to know he was there.  
  
He could no longer deny it, not even to himself. Draco knew he loved Ginny. He had never expected his heart to mend as soon after Jess had died, but it had. Ginny had shown him that he had so much more to live for, and now Draco was not only determined to live for his daughter, but also for her.  
  
But Draco would still need time to let himself get things back on track, he would not be so heartless as to start a relationship with her when he was still caught up in the grief he felt for Jess. He told himself not to get ahead of himself. He did not know if Ginny even liked him like that. When they had had their conversation the day before, she had been hesitant to talk about her feelings. She was right, things between them were confusing.  
  
He rolled onto his side, and carefully brought his hand up to the top of the blanket. He moved slowly, as not to wake her, and removed the blanket from over her head. Her eyes were still shut, and her breathing was still even, her red hair was messy and thrown across her face.  
  
Brushing a strand of her red hair out of Ginny's face, he let his thumb run along her cheekbone. His light movements did not wake her, so he slowly moved forward, and brushed his lips against hers.  
  
"I love you Ginny" he whispered against her lips, luckily, she had not woken up yet "Wait for me"  
  
Pulling away reluctantly, he was surprised to see that Ginny was still asleep. He pressed another kiss to her forehead quickly, and then covered her with her blanket again. He did not move from her bed though, he just stayed where he was, taking in her bedroom, looking at all of the stuffed animals that she had collected of the years.  
  
A few minutes later, Ginny moved under the blankets, rolling on her side and struggling out of the covers, pushing them away with her and down the bed. She sat up and stretched, yawning as she did so. When she saw that Draco was laying by her side, she screamed.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing in my bed?" She asked. Draco smirked.  
  
"What, you mean you don't remember?" he asked smugly. "And here is was thinking I meant something to you"  
  
"You really are an ass" She replied, picking up a pillow and hitting him in the head with it. Draco laughed. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to show you this" he replied, handing her the parchment. She opened it quickly and read it before launching herself into his arms.  
  
"He dropped the charges" she laughed, the parchment still clenched in her hand. Draco laughed, holding her tightly as she hugged him. "This is really great"  
  
She soon stopped giggling and smiling, but she was yet to let go of him, and Draco didn't let go of her either. They stopped laughing and just stared into each others eyes. Her blue eyes burned into his grey ones, each daring the other to look away first, Draco's eyes left hers just long enough to gaze longingly at her lips, the lips he had just kissed without her knowing.  
  
He untangled his arms from where they were wrapped around her waist, and brought one to her cheek, running his knuckles against her smooth skin. Ginny closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of his skin on hers, concentrating on the heat that was now spreading across her cheeks. Draco was just waiting her to tell him to stop, he was waiting for her to tell her that she was uncomfortable with what was happening, but the words never came, he just continued to stare at her, running his hand over her cheek.  
  
A few seconds later, he moved his hand to her hair, watching, amazed as the red strands ran through his fingers. And yet, Ginny did not tell him to stop. He massaged his fingertips against her scalp softly, and Ginny couldn't help but moan slightly.  
  
Draco took this as encouragement.  
  
The hand that was buried in her hair carefully brought her mouth closer to his. He could feel the soft puffs of her breath on his own lips as he held her face closer to his. But she still did not pull away from him.  
  
When his lips pressed against hers, she did not protest. Her hands moved up the back of his neck and tangled in his hair, pulling his mouth to hers. A kiss that had stared soft and gently had soon grown in passion.  
  
This kiss was nothing like the first kiss they had shared, one obvious reason as to why this was different was because Ginny was yet to run away. Another reason, and a reason that Draco was rather proud of, was the fact that he was not thinking of anything other than Ginny. His mind was on her, and on nothing other than her.  
  
Ginny's lips parted in an effort to increase intensity of the kiss they were sharing. Their lips tangled with each other, and for a few minutes, they forget everything but each other.  
  
An explosion from down stairs made them pull away from each other. Ginny smiled nervously, resting her head on his collar, unable and unwilling to move. "What time does the case start again?" she asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.  
  
"Two, we better start getting ready" Draco told her, but his words contradicted his actions and he tightened his grip on her. Ginny smiled, pulling out of his arms reluctantly, she stood, moved to her closet, and prepared her things to have a shower. Draco, who was still laying on her bed, watched as she moved about.  
  
She paused when she got to the door of her room, turning back to face him "Draco"  
  
"Yes?" he asked. He expected her to tell him that that should not have happened, and that it would never happen again, he was pleasantly surprised when she continued what she was going to say.  
  
"I will wait for you"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi all.  
  
I want to apologize to all who were disappointed with the fight Draco and Ginny had with Lucius. I don't fight with my parents so I don't know how to write a fight (seriously, I don't fight with them, I love my mum to much and my dad is never around)  
  
Reviewing is nice, please be nice. 


	19. Chapter 19

Hello, reviewing please review. That would be great!  
  
Enjoy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bright smile that was on Draco's face as he walked the halls of the ministry of magic didn't look as though it would diminish at all any time soon. Ginny didn't know if his smile was because of the kiss they had shared, or because their case was back in action.  
  
Even now, Ginny had no idea what had possessed her to kiss Draco like that. She had been awake all along, the noise of Draco running up the stairs had woken her but Ginny was not ready to move, she had not been ready to announce herself as awake.  
  
Ginny had managed to cover herself with the blanket before he had, quite rudely, thrown open the door and entered the room. Staying as still as possible under the blanket, she had waited for Draco to do something to wake her. But he didn't.  
  
Her heart began to beat faster and faster in her chest, almost threatening to beak open her ribs as she felt the mattress dip under his weight, but she still had not moved. She didn't move as he moved closer to her, and when he pulled the blanket down, she still refused to acknowledge the fact that she was awake. With so many brothers, she had learn very early on how to be realistic when she was pretending to sleep, it had gotten to a point that the twins could blow things up beside her bed, and her eyelid would not even twitch. Nothing Draco could do would make her lift her disguise.  
  
It was best to listen to him admitting his feelings to her while he thought she was asleep, it had given both of them so much more confidence. Ginny knew that if she had of had her eyes open while he told her the truth, then they both would have let their nerves affect them. It never would have sounded as honest and trustworthy if she was 'awake'.  
  
When Draco had whispered the worlds and brushed his lips against hers, her eyes had almost opened in surprise; her lips almost gave her away as the fought to kiss him back. But she kept her eyes shut tight, trying to look as natural as possible. When he covered her with the blanket again, Ginny still did not move, her mind was reeling, she was so amazed and surprised and happy and confused that she even had to remind herself to keep breathing.  
  
So she had 'woken up' again, this time letting Draco know that she was awake, but she gave no indication to whether or not she heard his confession. Ginny didn't want to make things any more confusing than they had to be between the two of them; also, she knew it would not be a very conversation to have with him. She knew they could both do without to awkwardness.  
  
But things were moving in their own direction, she had planned to keep her lips still to avoid confusion, but soon they were moving of their own accord, moving, battling against his, and for those blissful minutes, nothing could have been more crystal clear in her mind.  
  
She loved him and she would wait for him.  
  
That was the most exciting yet scary thing she had ever done, telling Draco that she would wait for him to be ready. It was almost like she had promised a piece of herself to him in some way. This, she realized, was exactly what she had done. She had promised him that when he was ready, they could be together.  
  
Draco loved her, that was all she had been thinking when she had told Draco she would wait, he loved her and no matter how many protests the butterflies in her stomach gave, she was happy, because she loved him to.  
  
Ginny loved Draco in the scariest way. It was scary because it was real; her feelings for him were real. Some where along the line, somewhere between helping him with his life and becoming his friend, she had fallen in love with him. And from what he had told her earlier, Draco loved her to.  
  
He would still need time, she understood that, but as she had told him, she was willing to wait for him to be ready. They would probably wait until after Ginny had finished school, that would give her a time to graduate with out distraction, and it would also give Draco time to settle down with Kayla.  
  
Nothing else had been said about their relationship, no terms had been set and no questions were yet to be asked, so Ginny just decided to go with it. There were other things that they had to deal with first, and that included getting Kayla back.  
  
Lucius had lifted the charges, but he had lifted them on his own terms. Terms, fortunately, that Draco had no problem with following. Lucius said he would drop the charges and allow Draco to keep the money that he had stolen if, and only if, he stayed away from Malfoy manor, he was never to go back, especially not if he had Kayla or Ginny with him. The rule was that is Draco stayed out of Lucius' life; Lucius would stay out of Draco's life.  
  
So now they were back at the ministry of magic, quickly approaching the room that they case was being held in. Within minutes, it would all be underway again, the questions would start again and they would be back to working for the best possible answers.  
  
They were back to throwing all they had into the case.  
  
When they opened the door, the room was all ready full. The Warners sat, glowering angrily at them as they sat, and Mr. Weston, who was in his seat at the head of the table, smiled at them.  
  
"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, it is good to have you back"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"From the information provided to me this morning, Mr. Malfoy Senior, had accused his son, Draco of stealing a large quantity of money. The ministry was then informed that this money was not in fact stolen, but merely misplaced, an error on Lucius Malfoy's part." Mr. Weston explained. "So, with this information at hand, I wish to re-open this case for custody of Kayla Warner."  
  
After hearing Mr. Weston's words, Draco could not have been happier. Not only did Lucius drop the charges against him, but he also made them go away entirely.  
  
"I wish to start off where we left the proceedings last time. So, I wish to spend this afternoon questioning Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Weston explained to the others. "Draco, I take it you remember that in order to provide us with as much information as possible, you must answer all questions as truthfully and as detailed as you can"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Then, let us begin...have you had any contact what so ever with your daughter?" Mr. Weston asked.  
  
"I have written one letter to Kayla, that was this past Christmas. I sent her a gift. Mr. Warner has already said that he has given her the gift and that he has kept the letter, but Kayla would probably never get it." Draco replied.  
  
"What were your feelings towards not only the Warners, by Jessica when she told you that they did not want you involved in Jessica's life?"  
  
"I was sixteen at the time, and I was glad that I did not have to take responsibility for my actions, and then, I realized that I had created something very special, something that was apart of me, and the more I thought about the idea of being a father, the more I realized I liked the idea of having a child. At that point, I wanted to be apart of my child's life, but I also respected Jessica enough to let her make the decisions she though where right" Draco explained.  
  
"Why did you wait so long after Jessica passed before you made a case against the Warners?" Mr. Weston asked.  
  
"There were actually a few reasons, I was depressed for a long time, the birth of my daughter and the death of Jessica made me slip further into that depression. I guess for a long time I was not even thinking straight enough to look after myself, let alone file a custody case with the ministry. I didn't think of anything while I was depressed, I was not eating, I never went outside, my depression was making me sick, I was in no proper state to take on the Warners." Draco began.  
  
"This depression and sickness? Has it passed now?" Mr. Weston asked as he made notes of the parchment in front of him.  
  
Draco looked at Ginny who was sitting beside him. "Yes, it has passed. I had some one special to help be through it"  
  
Mr. Weston did not miss the look that the two of them shared, and he made a note of it on the parchment before moving onto the next question.  
  
"How do you intend to care for Kayla, especially when you begin your job next week?" Mr. Weston asked. Draco bit his bottom lip, he had not even thought of what Kayla would do while he was at work, it was not like he could take his daughter to work with him, there was no ministry run day care center that he could leave her at.  
  
"I am organizing a very capable babysitter to take her during the day while I am at work" Draco began nervously, hoping that what he was saying was believable.  
  
"And who is this capable Babysitter?" Mr. Weston asked.  
  
"My mother" Ginny interrupted "Molly Weasley"  
  
Mr. Weston looked as though he was considering this information before he wrote something on the sheet in front of him "Molly Weasley, I am sure she is very capable, how many children has she raised now?"  
  
"Well above the average" Draco smiled and then turned to Ginny, shooting her a thankful smile. Draco wondered quickly if Molly would watch Kayla during the day if he asked her to. She definitely liked children and knew how to raise them properly. Draco made a mental note to remember to ask her next time he was at the burrow.  
  
"You intend to raise your daughter as a witch?" Mr. Weston asked, Draco nodded.  
  
"Yes, I wish for Kayla to have an understanding as to the way that our world works. She has been blessed with the gift of magic blood, and I wish for her not to take it for granted the way that I did"  
  
"I take it that you plan to not make the same mistakes that your father made?" Mr. Weston asked.  
  
"My father was not a great dad, I would be lying if I told you that he was. He made more then his fair share of mistakes with me over the years, I hope not to make the same mistakes with Kayla. I will never impose my thoughts and feelings on Kayla the way that my father did on me, I will never teach my child to treat others as lesser humans the way that my father did. And I will never, ever enforce the decisions of any one else on my child" Draco replied.  
  
The next question made Draco smile. "Do you intend to keep your child away from your father?"  
  
"I don't even intend to go near my father again. I have officially disassociated myself from Lucius Malfoy" Draco replied  
  
"And what of your mother?" Mr. Weston asked.  
  
"I would like my mother to see Kayla, at least once. It has been brought to my attention recently that my mother is a good woman. I always knew she was different to my father. I think that if she wishes to be involved in Kayla's life, then I would have no problem with that"  
  
"Have you ever even seen your child?" Mr. Weston asked. Draco nodded slightly.  
  
"Only once, from across the room at Jessica's funeral" Draco replied.  
  
"Draco, do you have any practical experience with raising a child?" Mr. Weston asked. Draco sighed.  
  
"No, sir, I don't, I never had any younger siblings or realities, and I have actually never really had a chance to associate with younger children. But, if I have begun to surround myself with people who know things about children, people who are willing to help with anything that I may need" Draco replied.  
  
Draco watched as Mr. Weston wrote something on the piece of parchment again. After dropping his quill and folding his hand over each other.  
  
"At this point in time, I have a suggestion to make. A suggestion which may seem a little odd considering that my department does not make it very often. I have to tell you the truth, Mr. Malfoy, and say that your age and knowledge of looking after a child is one thing that concerns me in the case. That I why I have devised this plan." Mr. Weston began. "Tomorrow morning, Draco and Ginny, you will go to the Warners house, and you will collect Kayla and enough belongings for her for one day. Draco, we would like you to spend the day with your child, and then you are to report back to us the day after."  
  
Draco looked at Ginny, and both of them looked like they could squeal with excitement, on the other side of the table, however, the Warners sat, fuming.  
  
"We will cast a surveillance spell on you Draco, that way we can monitor the way you treat your daughter and we can come to some conclusions about whether or not you would make a capable father."  
  
"Mr. Weston, please!" Jacob Warner began "With all due respect sir, you can not do that!"  
  
"I can and I will, thank you very much." Mr. Weston replied. "Draco, pick up your daughter at nine tomorrow morning. Mr. and Mrs. Warner, I suggest that you have your grand daughter's things ready. If you do not, you will have to answer to the ministry of magic."  
  
"Yes, sir" Jacob replied softly before turning to shoot and evil look across the table at Draco and Ginny.  
  
"We will leave it here for the day and reconvene the day after tomorrow. Good luck tomorrow, Mr. Malfoy" Mr. Weston stood, shot a quick smile at Draco and Ginny, and then left the room.  
  
Draco glanced across the table to the Warner's and their representative. None of them looked very happy about Mr. Weston's decision to let Draco look after Kayla for the day.  
  
The Warner's stood, and Evelyn Warner all but ran from the room, tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Their representative followed her out, leaving Mr. Warner behind in the room. Jacob checked that the door way was clear before he leaned menacingly over it so his eyes were burning into Draco's.  
  
"If I find out you have done anything to harm our grand daughter, I swear I will hunt you down and torture you. Do you understand me son?" he growled. Draco just pushed up out of his seat, standing tall. He was shorter than Mr. Warner, not by much, bet there was still a noticeable difference.  
  
"Do you really think I would do anything to hurt my own child?" he asked. Jacob and Draco continued their staring contest. Neither of them wanted to be the first to look away, but after a few seconds, Jacob did. He looked away and then moved out of the room, not even looking back once.  
  
At Draco's side, Ginny stood, a bright smile on her face. "You get to look after Kayla tomorrow"  
  
"We get to look after Kayla tomorrow" Draco replied, then he grinned "We get to look after Kayla tomorrow!"  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny and lifted her up into the air. She giggled as he span her around in circles.  
  
"I finally get to see my daughter" Draco smiled, and then dropped Ginny back to her feet in front of him, his arms still wrapped around her. Ginny wrapped her arms around his back, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I get to look after her tomorrow" he whispered into her hair, but this time he sounded a lot more serious. "What if..."  
  
"Stop! No what if" She replied, hitting him lightly on the back. Draco smiled.  
  
"But what if she doesn't like me?" he mumbled, Ginny just hit him again.  
  
"I am going to hit you every time you say what if" she replied. Draco smiled.  
  
"Then I wont say it anymore" Draco told her. "I get to look after Kayla tomorrow. I finally get to hold my little girl in my arms. To hug her and kiss her and smother her with attention."  
  
"And I hope you enjoy your day with her." Ginny replied.  
  
"We both will" Draco told her. "You heard what Mr. Weston said, we both get to look after Kayla."  
  
"Well then, let's get going, we have a lot to organize before tomorrow" Ginny smiled, taking his hand and dragging him out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco couldn't sleep. His mind was racing, ideas and fear jumping around quickly, blocking his natural thoughts.  
  
He was going to meet his daughter for the first time. He was finally going to see his little girl. He was going to have the opportunity to see how his baby Kayla had grown. In the photograph he had of her, she was so tiny, and he couldn't wait for the feeling of surprise that would flow through him when he saw just how big she had gotten.  
  
Draco wondered if Kayla would recognize him, he wondered if they would have an instant connection and Kayla would immediately know who he was and that he was her father. Draco didn't want to get his hopes up, but he secretly hoped that by the end of the day, he would hear his daughter calling him 'daddy'  
  
Nine o'clock seemed to be hours away, and the minutes were ticking by agonizing slow. He had to sleep, but his mind would not let him relax. He could not stop thinking about the day he had to spend with Kayla.  
  
He wondered if he really had what it took to look after a baby. Would he really be able to do everything he had to do to keep her safe and happy. He knew it was only for one day, but he would have a spell on him. The ministry might decide, from the way he would handle himself tomorrow, if he was mature enough to look after his own child.  
  
They had planned to just hang out at the Burrow the next day. Draco wanted Molly and Arthur to see Kayla, because he knew they she would be spending a lot of time with her over the coming years. He wanted Molly and Arthur to be like another set of grandparents to her. And they had chosen the burrow because the new set of 'uncles' had already made other plans to go out. There would be no explosions, no fighting, and with any luck, very little noise.  
  
He could do it, he knew he could do it, because he had Ginny by his side, and she would help him through it all. There was nothing that he could not do with out Ginny by his side.  
  
Sighing, Draco rolled on his side, and begged sleep to overcome him.  
  
He begged for nine o'clock to come quickly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello again. Could you please review this chapter, I am a little strange about this chapter, I had trouble writing it, but I hope it turned out ok. 


	20. Chapter 20

Hi every one, welcome to chapter 20.  
  
Ok, so due to time, which I don't have at the much of at the moment, I had to stop typing at a certain spot. The next chapter will have more of Draco and Ginny's day with Kayla.  
  
I hope you like this, review for me and I will be your bestest friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Would you stop shaking!"  
  
"I can't I am to nervous" Draco replied as he continued to fidget and move around in his seat. Ginny reached out, and put her hand on his knee, calming him a little. Ginny smiled as the nervous tremors continued to travel through his body. He folded his hands in front of him, and then unfolded them. He locked one of them onto the side of the door, and then moved it again. Ginny moved her hand from his leg and took his fidgeting hands in hers.  
  
"If you keep shaking and acting nervous, then I am going to start shaking and acting nervous, and then I wont be able to keep the car in control, and then we will crash, and if the crash does not seriously hurt me, my dad will for ruining his car. Is that really how you want this day to turn out?" Ginny asked, grinning. Draco chuckled.  
  
"No, I guess not" Draco smiled. He loved the way that Ginny could make him relax no matter what he was going through.  
  
"So relax, take a deep breath, and just calm down." Ginny replied, giving his hand one last reassuring squeeze before returning her hands to the steering wheel.  
  
"Aren't you just a little bit nervous?" Draco asked after a few minutes of uncomfortably nervous silence. Ginny smiled.  
  
"I keep my nerves bottled up on the inside that way I can't cause car accidents" she replied as she turned onto the street that the Warner's lived in. Within seconds, their car was parked outside of the Warner's house. Draco took a deep breath, and hesitated with his hand on the door handle.  
  
"You can't get out of the car with out opening the door first" Ginny told him softly. He smiled at her, but still did not open the door.  
  
"All I have to do is walk up that drive way and knock on the door, and I will finally get to see my daughter" Draco replied, running his hands though his hair "I have never been this scared before in my life"  
  
"Just remember, I am with you. I am here with you. You can do this" Ginny replied. Draco nodded, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Opening the door to the car, he quickly stepped out, and looked at the house in front of him.  
  
Ginny opened her door as well, and came around to his side of the car. Leaning against the bonnet, Ginny shot him a reassuring smile as Draco turned and moved up the path to the Warner's front door.  
  
He knocked on the door, and waited. Glancing at his watch, he saw that he was about five minutes early, but he hoped that it would not be a problem. Shoving his shaking hands in his pocket, he waited for the door to be opened.  
  
The door opened to reveal Mr. Warner. He didn't look very happy, and Draco really didn't blame him. With out a word, Mr. Warner opened the door a little wider, and Draco stepped in.  
  
"Mrs. Warner is getting her ready for the day, here is her bag of things" Mr. Warner told him, handing over a blue back pack. "She has a few changes of clothing in there incase she makes a mess of one of them"  
  
"Thank you" Draco said, throwing the bag over his shoulder quickly. Mr. Warner nodded.  
  
"You just remember what I told you yesterday about hurting her. If you and your little girlfriend do anything to corrupt my grand daughter..." Jacob stopped speaking when he realized that Draco was not listening to him.  
  
Evelyn was moving down the stairs slowly, with beautiful little Kayla in her arms. She was everything that Draco had ever imagined his daughter to be and more. He could feel tears welling in his eyes as he watched his beautiful blonde haired, grey eyed little girl getting closer and closer to him.  
  
Evelyn paused at the bottom of the stairs and looked at Draco. Draco didn't notice the extra attention that the Warners were paying him, because he was to busy staring at his child. He was to busy taking in every little thing about her, the way her lip curved up slightly in the middle, the way she held her grand mothers neck and buried her face into the her skin.  
  
"She may want to have a nap later on this afternoon. If she does, just lay her down with a pillow by her sides so she can't roll off of the bed" Evelyn told him. Draco nodded, only half taking in what she was saying.  
  
Evelyn shifted Kayla in her arms and then held her out. Draco held out his arms, and for the first time, he knew what it was like to hold his daughter. Kayla whimpered slightly and held out her arms for her grand mother, but Evelyn just kissed her forehead and moved away from them, into the kitchen in the back of the house.  
  
"We expect her back by six" Jacob told him. Draco nodded, and shifted Kayla in his arms.  
  
"Then I will see you at six" Draco replied. Jacob showed him the door, and as soon as it closed behind him, Draco let a tear run down his cheek.  
  
"Hello Kayla" he whispered to the little girl in his arms "I am your Daddy"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny looked up when she heard the Warner's door shut. Draco was just standing there with the cutest little girl in his arms. Moving from where Ginny was leaning against the front of the car, she ran up the walk way to him.  
  
"She is beautiful" Ginny whispered, running her hand softly over the little girls hair. Draco expected her to flinch away or whimper when Ginny touched her, but she didn't. Kayla just looked at Ginny for a few seconds, and then turned to burry her head into the gap of Draco's shoulder.  
  
That just made Draco cry a little more, a bright smile on his face even though he was crying.  
  
"Come on, lets go" Draco whispered, Ginny nodded, took Kayla's bag, and then went to start the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mum, we're back" Ginny called as she opened the door the burrow. There was silence all around the house as Ginny, Draco and Kayla entered. Draco moved to one of the chairs in the corner of the room. He sat, and placed Kayla on his lap. Kayla didn't move, she didn't fidget, and she didn't even try to get away from him.  
  
Draco just held his daughter on his lap, and both of the Malfoy's just silently studied each other. Kayla's eyes were bright with curiosity as she took in all of the little details of Draco's face.  
  
Draco was taking in her face to. She had white blonde hair, just like he did, and baby soft skin. Hesitantly, he brought his hand up to her face and ran his fingertips over her skin. Kayla didn't pull away like he had expected her to. She still sat, silently intrigued as Draco ran his hands over her soft blonde hair.  
  
Kayla took after Draco more in looks, but he knew that she definitely had a lot of Jess in her. This curiosity, this stillness while she investigated, it was all something she had gotten from her mother, the way Kayla curved her lip when she was looking at something, that was almost a mirror image of something that Jess used to do.  
  
Draco pulled his hand away, but did not return it to his side. He held in out in front of himself, Kayla looked at the hand, and then brought her hand up to his, wrapping her whole little hand around his thumb. Draco smiled, and soon Kayla was smiling to.  
  
Ginny, who was standing in the doorway watching them was smiling to. It was so great that they were bonding. She couldn't stop her smile, and the tear that was slowly running down her cheek. Draco was finally able to spend time with his daughter. Ginny could not have been happier.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Ginny jumped at the sound of a voice behind her. Wiping her cheeks quickly and turning to look behind her, she saw that Ron had just come down the stairs.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing here!" She exclaimed, but not loud enough to disturb Draco and Kayla.  
  
"What am I doing here? Umm, I live here, and I have for the last 18 years" Ron replied, moving to the kitchen and getting a glass of water.  
  
"I thought that you said you were going out with Harry and Hermione today" Ginny asked frantically. She did not want Ron there when Draco and Kayla were. Ron didn't know about Draco having a child, and Ginny was not sure if Draco wanted him to know yet.  
  
"Well, you have to go, now" Ginny replied, pushing Ron towards the back door. Ron planted his feet, stopping her from moving him.  
  
"What are you hiding Virginia" Ron asked in a stern voice. "Why are you trying to get rid of me?"  
  
"Because you smell" Ginny replied jokingly, trying to shove him out of the back door.  
  
"Would you stop pushing, I am not ready to go yet, Harry and Hermione are meeting me here" Ron informed her as he moved towards the living room.  
  
"Where are you going?" she exclaimed. Ron shrugged.  
  
"Well, there is a room in our house, and it has the most comfortable chairs in it, maybe you have heard of it, it is called the living room" Ron replied sarcastically. Ginny grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wouldn't you be more comfortable in the kitchen, it is closer to the food" Ginny smiled, Ron just looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"What is in the living room that you don't want me to see?" Ron asked, shrugging his little sister off of his arm and moving to the doorway.  
  
"Draco is in there" she said quickly.  
  
"You were trying to keep me away from the living room because Malfoy is in there?" Ron asked. "I have seen him before you know, and I am ok with you being his friend, nothing that Draco could be doing could surprise me" He replied and then turned and stepped into the living room.  
  
What Ron saw made him stop. He stood, gaping at what he saw. Draco and Kayla were now sitting on the floor. Kayla was talking, having a little made up conversation, mixing real words with baby gibberish. Draco just sat, listening to every single word she was saying.  
  
There was evident surprise in Ron's face as he turned to look at his sister, and then back to Draco and his child. "Malfoy, where did you get that baby?"  
  
Draco looked up from the conversation he was having with his daughter, Kayla must have saw that Draco looked away, because she turned to the doorway and looked at Ron and Ginny also.  
  
"Are you insane Weasley, I thought it would be obvious. Kayla is my daughter" Draco replied proudly. Ron looked like he was about to faint.  
  
"I need to sit, umm, daughter. Malfoy has a....wow, umm, ok" Ron mumbled as he sat down on the nearest chair. Draco smiled.  
  
"I get that reaction a lot" Draco replied. Ginny entered the room and sat beside Draco on the floor. Kayla started talking in baby gibberish again.  
  
"How old is she?" Ron asked, still trying to wrap his mind around what he had told him.  
  
"About 14 months" Draco replied. Ginny and Kayla were still having their little nonsense conversation then suddenly, Kayla stood up. She pushed her weight up using the coffee table, and then she took a few steps towards Ginny.  
  
"Draco, look" she smiled, Draco looked at his little girl who was slowly, taking baby steps towards Ginny. Kayla stopped in front of Ginny, and grabbed the end of her hair, not tightly, and she did not pull on it, Ginny smiled.  
  
"Red" Kayla mumbled.  
  
"Yes, red, my hair is red" Ginny smiled, Kayla giggled. Draco was still sitting silently, watching as Kayla played with Ginny's hair. After a few minutes, Kayla moved away from Ginny and crossed the room to where Ron was sitting.  
  
Kayla slapped the palm of her hand against Ron's knee lightly. "Red"  
  
Ron, who was watching her with wide eyes, only nodded dumbly for a while. Then, he scooped Kayla up and sat her on his lap. "I have red hair to, don't I?"  
  
"What did I tell you?" Ginny whispered to Draco "A big softy when it comes to babies"  
  
Draco nodded, and watched as Kayla took two handfuls of Ron's short red hair, and twisted painfully.  
  
"Ahh, already injuring the Weasley's, you are definitely a Malfoy" Ron smiled. Almost as though she understood what Ron had said, Kayla began to giggle. "Luckily enough, you are so much cuter than your father, you must have gotten the better Malfoy genes."  
  
Ginny smiled and moved across the room to sit beside her brother. She got Kayla's attention, and then pointed to herself. "Ginny"  
  
"Gin-ny" Kayla replied, Ginny smiled and clapped for her.  
  
Ron smiled, and then pointed to himself. "Ron"  
  
"Red!" Kayla replied happily. Ron groaned.  
  
"No, Ron" he repeated.  
  
"Red!"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Red"  
  
"Ron"  
  
"Red" Kayla giggled. Ron just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine, red" he replied.  
  
"I think that one is going to stick for while, uncle Red" Draco smiled from the other side of the room. Ron just laughed.  
  
"I don't mind, I think you are the only one who will ever get away with calling me Red" Ron replied. Kayla giggled again and took another handful of hair.  
  
Suddenly, the fireplace erupted into green flame, and Harry and Hermione came tumbling out. They stood, dusted themselves off, and then stopped.  
  
"Ron, whose baby is that?" Hermione asked surprised. She rushed to Ron's side and immediately began playing with her. Ron, who was still holding Kayla on his lap, just smiled at him.  
  
"Ron why is there a Malfoy in your Living room?" Harry asked, looking to where Draco was sitting on the other side of the room.  
  
"Potter, good to see you again" Draco said as he stood and moved to Ron. He scooped his daughter up off of his lap. Kayla smiled and wrapped her little arms around Draco's neck.  
  
Hermione stood "whose baby is that?"  
  
"What, cant you see the family resemblance?" Draco asked. When Hermione looked at them, studying closely, she could see that they both had the same facial expression, the same slight smile on their lips.  
  
"She is yours?" Hermione smiled. Draco nodded. Harry's jaw dropped to the floor "She is gorgeous"  
  
"Thank you" Draco smiled. Kayla lifted her head from Draco's neck and smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Well, hate to break this up" Harry said when he finally got his ability to talk back "We have to get going, right Hermione?"  
  
Hermione didn't move, she just stood and smiled at the baby who was still in Draco's arms. Ron came up by her side and started making faces at her, Kayla laughed.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, I am sure Draco wants to spend some time alone with his....child" Harry replied, then he finally realized what was really going on. "Malfoy is a father"  
  
"What's the matter Potter? it is not so fun when the arch nemesis has a child?" Draco asked. Harry laughed.  
  
"It is just strange" Harry replied. "I just never expected you to have a child. Well, Umm, come on Ron, Hermione, we really should leave them alone"  
  
Ron nodded, and took Hermione's arm, dragging her away from the baby. Hermione made a whimpering sound as they dragged her to the fireplace and forced her to use the floo system. Harry then moved into the fireplace and left the burrow.  
  
"Bye bye Kayla" Ron smiled, waving at her from across the room.  
  
Kayla waved her little hand at the three of them as they moved into the fireplace. "Red"  
  
Ron laughed, and then left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The blanket was spread out across the fresh grass, they had all kicked off their shoes and were stretched out under one of the big trees in the back yard of the burrow. Draco was on one side of the blanket, laying on his side and watching as Ginny and Kayla played with a few of the old toys they had found in the attic.  
  
"I am amazed at how smart she is" Draco smiled "I mean, you only had to tell her your name once and she has been saying it all day. And she can walk already, and she has already started teasing Ron"  
  
"Well, little kids start learning really fast, I mean, by about her age, a child can say simple words, can imitate what other people do, can open and close doors by themselves, can feed themselves, making a mess of course" Ginny explained.  
  
"I wish I hadn't missed so much of her life. Now she is beginning to recognize things, and she knows what things are, I just wished I could have been there for her first steps, and her first words. I wonder what he first words were" Draco sighed.  
  
"You may not have been there for all of those firsts, but believe me Draco, you will be there for the rest of the firsts in her life. Her when she loses her first tooth, you will be there, you will be there when she starts school, and you will put her on the train to Hogwarts. There will be plenty of events that you will be there for" Ginny replied, Draco smiled.  
  
"I know" Draco replied, running his hand Kayla's back, Kayla smiled, and then continued to play with her things.  
  
"Has she called you Daddy yet?" Ginny asked. Draco shook his head sadly.  
  
"She will" Ginny replied.  
  
"Bear!" Kayla said suddenly, tears welling in her eyes. "Bear, bear, bear"  
  
"What bear honey?" Ginny asked, but Kayla just started crying. "Oh, don't cry"  
  
Draco sat up quickly and reached for Kayla's bag which they had brought outside with them. He opened it, and began digging through it's contents, hoping that the Warners had packed a teddy bear. His hand came into contact with the something fluffy, and Draco's hand closed around the leg of the toy, pulling it from the bag.  
  
"Bear, bear, bear" Kayla cried happily as she saw what Draco was holding. Draco handed it to her, and Kayla took it, wrapping it in her arms. Her tears stopped flowing as she buried her face into the bears fluffy skin.  
  
Draco's smiled as he realized what she was holding. It was the teddy bear that he had sent her for Christmas. And from the way that Kayla held it, the way that Kayla hugged it to her, he could tell that she loved it. Draco remembered that at one point during the court case, Mr. Warner had said that the bear was her favourite.  
  
Kayla rested the bear in her lap and went back to playing with the other toys. Ginny smiled "Is that the bear you gave her for Christmas?"  
  
"Yep" he smiled. Ginny laughed at the look of pride in his face and then went back to playing with Kayla. Draco smiled and let his thoughts wander for a little while.  
  
As he watched Ginny paying attention to Kayla, he could not help but wonder about the future. Ginny had said that she would wait for him, and that held a little bit of promise in it. Draco wondered if he would ever have a child with Ginny, a little brother or sister for Kayla. Would he ever have the chance to help raise a child from birth?  
  
"You would make a great mother one day" he smiled. Ginny looked up at him suspiciously until she grinned at him.  
  
"I know what you are thinking, and don't think it, children with you is a long way off" She replied. Draco smiled.  
  
"Am I that predictable?" He asked, Ginny just laughed.  
  
"I just know you to well" Ginny replied "Plus, I am not even finished school, and you already have one daughter, concentrate on getting this one properly before you start planning the next one"  
  
"I guess that makes sense then" Draco laughed. Kayla turned to look at him and smiled her brightest smile. Draco smiled back.  
  
"Daddy?" Kayla said, and there was question in her voice, almost as though she had understood what they had been talking about, and wanted to know if it was true.  
  
"Yes, Sweetheart, I am your daddy" Draco grinned.  
  
Kayla slapped Draco's chest with her tiny little hand "Daddy"  
  
Draco just grinned again, and pulled Kayla into his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, hope you like this chapter, I thought it was cute. The next chapter will be more about Kayla's day. I might even have her meeting Charlie and Bill and the twins, oh, that will be fun.  
  
Now, if you will excuse me, I have a date with Legolas! (Yeah, I wish, I am going to go and see TTT again) 


	21. Chapter 21

I hope you like this chapter; this chapter just flowed, so I hope you like it. Please, it would be great if you could review for me, that would be great.  
  
Please read the authors note at the end of this chapter, it is rather important.  
  
This is a new chapter, unless my eyes have been cheated by some spell (Saw TTT again, obviously)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kayla decided to take her afternoon nap on Draco's chest. He didn't mind at all, he just stretched out under the tree and held Kayla in his arms, running his hands carefully over her soft hair. He watched as she slept peacefully, her tiny little hand rolled up into a fist lay beside her face.  
  
Draco wondered who Kayla had inherited her calmness from. He had not been a calm person when he was younger, to put it lightly, he had been a spoilt brat when he was little, and Jessica, he never would have imagined her to be the type of child to just sit and stare, wide eyed at her surroundings. Jessica as a teenager was always fidgeting, all ways running around being the life of the party, and that was what Draco thought she would have been like when she was younger.  
  
So where did Kayla get it from. Since that morning when he and Ginny had picked her up from the Warners, Kayla had been the most well behaved child in the world. On the car ride over, she had just sat and stared out of the window, taking in the passing neighborhoods. Then, when they had entered the burrow, she had done nothing more then just stare around her, taking in the bright colors.  
  
Kayla was yet to cry, yet to throw a tantrum and yet to do anything that she would have to be reprimanded for. Draco was glad that she was a well mannered little girl, but a part of him wanted to see her cry. He wanted her to cry so he could kiss her tears away and hold her in his arms; he wanted to hug her as she stopped her tears.  
  
He knew he could not have asked for a better child. She was beautiful in an unexplainable way as well as being absolutely gorgeous. As Ron had joked earlier, Kayla had definitely gotten the better Malfoy genes.  
  
And she was trusting, which surprised him. Within minutes of Evelyn Warner placing Kayla in his arms, she was relaxed and hugging him. Within minutes of her meeting Ginny, she was playing with her to. She didn't shy away when Ron picked her up and placed her on his lap. When Hermione had studied her, Kayla did not look away. Draco was amazed.  
  
Kayla shifted comfortably on his chest, tucking her head up under his jaw. Draco just smiled and shifted himself to hold her again. Draco knew the time would come when he could sit like this with Kayla when ever he wanted, he knew that there would come a time, hopefully very soon, when he could hug his daughter when ever he wanted to. When all he would have to do would be to open his arms and she would be in them.  
  
But he also knew that his time to hug his little girl would soon be over, or his hugs from her would become fewer and further between. He knew the years would go on and as Kayla grew up, she would not want to hug her father, just as Draco knew that he had come to a point where he was to old to hug his mother. Kayla would hit an age where hugging him would be considered immature. But he hoped it wouldn't have to be that way.  
  
He hoped that even as Kayla grew, he would have a chance to hug her. He hoped that in years to come, even when Kayla was a full grown woman, even when she was married with children of her own, all he would have to do would be ask.  
  
He wondered how he had lasted this long with out Kayla. Now that Draco had finally seen her, finally met her and held her in his arms, he wondered how he had been able to exist with out her.  
  
Draco knew that he now had no choice but to win his case. Now that he knew his daughter, he was not going to risk never seeing her again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, Ginny, Dear, I am sorry I was not here this morning when you and Draco got back. I had some urgent errands to run in Diagon Alley and then I ran into one of my friends, and you know I get when I start talking to some one I have not seen in a while" Molly smiled as she came into the kitchen from the living room. Ginny smiled at her mother from where she sat at the table, making sandwiches.  
  
"That's ok mum, Draco, Kayla and I had a good morning" Ginny replied, cutting a piece of cheese. Molly placed all of her packages on the table.  
  
"Oh, they are here, where is the little angel?" Molly asked. Arthur had told her about Draco's situation, but truthfully, she had not been surprised. Of all of the different things that Ginny could have been helping Draco with during the summer, Molly knew it had something to do with his family.  
  
"They are outside. Kayla fell asleep so I offered to make us all some lunch. Draco had not really had any alone time with her." Ginny replied. Molly rushed to the window above the sink, watching them for a few minutes.  
  
"Oh, she looks gorgeous" Molly smiled, and then moved to help Ginny with the sandwiches.  
  
"She is gorgeous mum, she is so beautiful, and she can say my name. Oh, and she was teasing Ron earlier." Ginny smiled. "And I almost cried when she called Draco 'Daddy'"  
  
Molly eyed her daughter knowingly. "You love Kayla, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, mum, I do, and believe me, as soon as you look at her, you will fall in love with her to. As soon as she smiles at you with her big grey eyes, you will be hooked, just like me."  
  
"And you love Draco?" Molly asked. Ginny put down the knife she had been holding and smiled at her mother.  
  
"One day he just smiled at me with those big grey eyes and I was hooked" Ginny replied. Molly smiled, running her hair over her daughter's hair.  
  
"I am happy for you Ginny, but, are you sure you know what you are getting yourself into. You love Draco and you love his little girl, but you have to remember that he has a past. He was in love with someone else, love that resulted in that beautiful little baby. What ever relationship that you have with Draco, you have to remember that it is not only his feelings, and your feelings to, but the feelings of little Kayla to ...." Molly began.  
  
"You think I have not worked that out yet mum?" Ginny asked, picking up the knife and going back to preparing lunch. "I understand the risks, believe me, I have gone through every possible scenario of being with Draco. He could chose he doesn't want to be with me. I could chose that I don't want to be with him. Kayla could chose she doesn't want her father to be with any one. Draco could decide that he is still really in love with Jessica or he could decide that he was using me to help him get Kayla back...... and that is just the beginning of what my over active imagination has come up with in the last two days. I know the risks."  
  
"That is not really what I meant, dear" Molly began. "But I know that you are responsible enough to make your own decisions about this. Just remember that he is in a different stage of his life right now, and if the two of you do start a real relationship, it may become a little, hectic"  
  
Ginny could tell that her mother was trying to say something else, but she decided to let the conversation go. She just went back to making lunch. The silence in the kitchen was almost deafening as the two women continued to make sandwiches.  
  
A few minutes later, the back door of the burrow opened, and Draco entered. Kayla was still asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. "It was starting to get a little hot out there, thought it would be best to bring her in."  
  
"You can put her down on my bed if you want" Ginny suggested, he nodded and then disappeared up the stairs. When he came back down a few minutes later, he took a seat at the table. Molly offered him a sandwich, which he took with a smile.  
  
"I had no idea that having a child would be so .... So.... Fulfilling" Draco smiled proudly.  
  
"I know the feeling Draco" Molly replied. "I know the feeling seven times over."  
  
"But it must be so different for you. You held your children from the very first moment; I only just got to hold my daughter today." Draco explained "But we bonded, she called me daddy, and she hugged me."  
  
"They say a child will always know who their parent is. Deep down inside, Kayla knew who you where, that was why you bonded with her so well." Molly explained. Draco nodded, understanding.  
  
They ate their lunch, talking occasionally. Draco asked if Molly would be willing to look after Kayla while he was at work, he even offered to pay her for her services, but Molly agreed, turning down the money, saying that spending time with a little girl again would be enough payment for her.  
  
The back door opened, and four of the noisiest people entered. "Mum, were are home, we are messy and we are fighting over the shower" Fred called as they all ran from the back door to the stairs, covered in bright orange goo.  
  
They had all spent the morning at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in Diagon Alley, and by the looks of them, they had gotten into a war of untested merchandise. Orange goo spread across the floor as they all fought to climb the stairs to get to the bathroom first.  
  
"Boys, keep it down" Molly called "Not so loud"  
  
They obviously didn't hear their mother as they continued to elbow their way up the stairs to the bathroom. No one in the kitchen could tell who made it to the shower first, but there was a slamming of a door and uproar of enraged voices.  
  
"Well, I guess Kayla's awake" Draco sighed, standing from the table.  
  
He almost collided with the twins, who were making there way down the stairs while Draco was moving up them. They were still covered in goo as they ran past.  
  
"Bill got the bathroom first, we are just going to go hose each other off in the back yard" Fred explained, Draco ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"You may want to rephrase that so it doesn't sound so sick and illegal" Draco told them. They either didn't hear him or they were ignoring him as they ran through to the back yard.  
  
Draco continued up the stairs. Charlie stood in the hallway outside of the bathroom, goo still dripping from him as he waited for the bathroom door to open.  
  
"Hey Charlie" Draco smiled. Charlie waved.  
  
"Exploding gloop bombs" Charlie explained, running his hands through his long hair, trying to collect as much of the stray goo as possible.  
  
"Thought as much" Draco smiled. "Listen, could you maybe keep it down a bit?"  
  
Charlie suddenly realized. "Is she in there?"  
  
"Yeah, sleeping, at least she was before cyclone Weasley made their way up the stairs" Draco replied. Charlie winced slightly and then smiled apologetically.  
  
"Sorry about that" Charlie replied "I look forward to meeting her after I clean off a bit"  
  
"Yeah, I better go check that she isn't ripping your sister's room apart" Draco smiled, indicating to the bedroom door he was standing in front of. Charlie nodded, and watched as he disappeared into Ginny's room.  
  
Draco crossed to Ginny's bed, where Kayla was still laying. "Are you awake princess?"  
  
Kayla didn't move, she was still asleep. Draco smiled, running his hand down her back. Looking down at her, her tiny little thumb sitting in her lip. Smiling, Draco moved her teddy bear closer to her so that it was close when she woke up. He kissed her cheek, and then left the room.  
  
"I guess she is a heavy sleeper" Draco shrugged as he got back into the hall. Charlie was still standing there, wiping goo off of himself. Charlie smiled, as Draco turned and moved back downstairs.  
  
The twins stood in the corner of the room, dripping water, begging their mother, who held their wands, for some sort of towel to wipe themselves off. Draco smiled and sat down at the table.  
  
"Still asleep?" Ginny asked, Draco nodded.  
  
"Please mum, please. Just a towel, please" George pleaded. Molly stood, her hands on her hips, making it look like she was seriously thinking about it. She then turned and picked up a small hand towel that sat beside the sink. She threw it to George, who then got a swift punch to the jaw from his twin.  
  
"Boys, don't get violent" Molly warned. Draco laughed as soon the twins had tackled each other to the floor.  
  
Bill came down the stairs soon after, toweling off his hair. "Ginny, your room is giggling"  
  
"Ok, she is awake then" Draco stood, running up the stairs quickly.  
  
"Who is awake." Fred asked from the floor.  
  
"Is there a girl in your room?" George asked.  
  
"Is she cute?" Fred added. Ginny laughed.  
  
"She is very cute" Ginny smiled, standing up and moving up the stairs.  
  
When she got to the top of the stairs, Ginny stopped. Draco was just standing in the doorway of her bedroom, watching something. Ginny came up beside him and stood, watching also.  
  
Kayla had managed to get down off of the bed and move across the room to where a pile of Ginny's old toys sat. Kayla was picking up a few of the toys, examining them, giving the occasional one a hug.  
  
"She is so cute" Draco smiled, Ginny agreed.  
  
"Just like her dad" Ginny mumbled, hoping that Draco didn't hear her. Draco had, but he just smiled and watched his daughter.  
  
Kayla turned suddenly and looked at them as they stood in the doorway "Gin- ny"  
  
"Hey little one, did you have a good rest?" Ginny asked as she made her way into the bedroom, sitting beside her on the floor.  
  
"Bear!" Kayla smiled.  
  
"Yes, I have a lot of bears don't I, I like teddy bears" Ginny smiled. Kayla went back to examining the bears in front of her. She picked up one of the bears, a cute chocolate colored one with a gold and maroon tartan bow.  
  
"Bear" Kayla smiled, hugging it. Ginny smiled at Kayla.  
  
"You like this bear?" Ginny asked, running his hands through her hair. Kayla nodded and then looked down at the bear again. "I like it to, this has always been my favorite. Do you know who gave me this bear?"  
  
Kayla shook her head as though she understood what Ginny was saying.  
  
"Uncle Red" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Red!" Kayla smiled. From the doorway, Draco laughed. He then moved into the room a little more and sat on Ginny's bed.  
  
"Yes, Red gave me this, just before I went to Hogwarts, because he knew that I would get lonely when I was at school." Ginny told him. "But you know what. I don't need this anymore. So I am going to let you have it."  
  
Kayla smiled brightly. "Bear!"  
  
"Yes, Bear. How about, when you go home today, we let daddy take the bear back his house so that it can be there waiting for you when you go there?" Ginny replied, Kayla smiled and hugged the bear to her.  
  
Draco smiled "You do know that the first thing I am going to do is change that bow to slytherin colors"  
  
"And I will just change it back to Gryffindor every time I see it" Ginny replied.  
  
Draco just ignored her "I bet you are getting hungry, aren't you sweetheart"  
  
Kayla looked up from the teddy bear "Daddy"  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" Draco asked. Kayla nodded and held open her arms. Draco scooped her up into her arms. Kayla kept her arms wrapped tightly around the bear.  
  
"Bear!" She said, pointing to her other bear that was on Ginny's bed. Ginny went and collected it, handing it to her. Kayla smiled and hugged them both as Draco moved towards the stairs.  
  
"Draco, who is that?" Fred asked when they entered the kitchen again.  
  
"That is the cute girl who was sleeping in Ginny's room" George smiled. Kayla, who had her arms wrapped around Draco's neck, buried her face into his shirt.  
  
"Oh, she is shy" Molly smiled.  
  
"I don't know why all of a sudden. She has not shied away from any one yet today." Draco replied. "Hey, what's the matter princess, they wont hurt you."  
  
"Probably thinks we are all ugly and scary looking" Bill replied.  
  
"I doubt that, she has met Ron already" Draco replied.  
  
"Red!" Kayla smiled, looking up from Draco's shirt.  
  
"No sweetheart, he isn't here" Ginny replied. Kayla pouted and then rested her head against his chest again.  
  
"Wait, did she just call Ron 'Red'?" George asked. Ginny nodded and then suddenly, Bill and the Twins were roaring with laughter.  
  
"I don't find it funny, I think it is really cute" Ginny replied. The boys just kept laughing.  
  
When the boys finally got control of their laughter, Draco sat down at the table with Kayla in his lap. A few minutes later, Charlie came down the stairs, and the twins both bolted for the stairs so they could get towels and a new change of clothing.  
  
"You must be Kayla" Charlie smiled, kneeling down beside Draco so that he was eye level with Kayla. He held out his hand and a few seconds later, Kayla hesitantly put his hand in his. "My name is Charlie"  
  
"Char-lie" Kayla replied. Charlie smiled and shook her hand.  
  
"It is very nice to meet you, I have heard a lot about you in the last few days" Charlie smiled. Kayla smiled to.  
  
A few minutes later, Molly and Ginny had made another lot of food, and Kayla was eating just as much as the boys were. Every now and then, Kayla looked at the twins suspiciously, which made every one laugh.  
  
After a quick lunch, they all moved into the lounge room, where the boys were taking it in turns to look after Kayla. Kayla seemed to get along with everyone, and no matter how many times Fred and George mixed themselves up, Kayla could always tell them apart.  
  
"When does the case conclude?" Charlie asked. Draco shrugged.  
  
"Soon, I hope. I think we are really close to winning the case. I mean, they had to think I was capable enough to let me look after her for the day. They have a surveillance spell on me so they can see how I am doing." Draco replied.  
  
"But, I have to say, I am amazed that you have a child. I didn't think you were capable of loving anything other than yourself" Fred smiled. Draco chuckled.  
  
"You have no idea how many people have thought that" Draco replied. "I am human you know. I have, urges"  
  
Fred laughed "Urges"  
  
"Umm, well, urges, and love. I love things" Draco shrugged, brushing Kayla's hair off of her face.  
  
"I think that you will make a great father Draco" Bill smiled.  
  
"Thank you for the vote of confidence Bill" He replied. "I cant believe I have to take her back to her grand parents soon"  
  
"They are muggles, aren't they?" George asked. Draco nodded.  
  
"And they are not into the whole magic world thing. They are narrow minded and they were going to try and keep her away from Hogwarts" Draco explained. Everyone looked out raged by the thought of that.  
  
"Hogwarts is the best thing that can happen to a witch or wizard, how could they possibly want to keep her away from that?" Bill asked.  
  
"They are against magic all together, they were going to keep her stranded in the muggle world forever, they were going to ignore the Hogwarts letter and pretend that she had n o magic in her blood" Draco replied "And they were going to make up storied about who her father was so that they never had to explain to her that I am a wizard"  
  
"That is so awful" Molly exclaimed.  
  
"Now you see why I want to have custody of her, so that I can teach her the truth about magic, I don't want her to grow up fearing what she really is. I don't want her growing up being seen as a freak. We all saw what it did to Potter to be treated like that." Draco began "No one should have to grow up like that, especially not my daughter"  
  
Every one agreed. They had all seen what the muggle world had done to Harry. Sure, that was mainly because of his uncle and aunt, but people still stayed away from him because of what he was able to do. Harry had gotten through that because he was strong, but no one really wanted to see that happening to Kayla.  
  
"You will get custody, don't worry" George replied. "Everything will work out just fine. Everything"  
  
Draco smiled. Fred, who was sitting on the floor in front of Kayla, smiled also.  
  
"The only thing you have to worry about, is whether or not this little one will be in Gryffindor"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I hope that she is exactly the same as she was this morning." Jacob said as Draco entered their house with Kayla in his arms. "If you have done some sort of spell on her, then believe me, Mr. Weston will be the first to know about it."  
  
"I did not do a spell on her. I even refrained from using magic all day so that she would not be exposed to it." Draco replied "She is still in your custody, and those were your wishes"  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"But as soon as she is in my custody, she will be surrounded by magic. And those are my wishes." Draco replied. He went to hand Kayla back to Mr. Warner, but she would not let go of his neck.  
  
"Daddy!" Kayla cried softly. Jacob shot him an evil look.  
  
"It is ok Sweetheart." Draco smiled. "We can see each other again soon, ok"  
  
"Daddy!" Kayla cried again. Draco just hugged her tight.  
  
"I know, this sucks. I want to stay with you to. But I cant, so you have to stay here with your grandma and grandpa" Draco replied. "I can see you again soon"  
  
Kayla nodded and went to Jacob's arms when Draco passed her over. Draco dug around in her bag, and handed her bear.  
  
"Bear!" Kayla smiled. Draco smiled to.  
  
"Think of me when you hold this bear ok" Draco replied. Kayla nodded like she understood.  
  
"Daddy bear" Kayla asked. Draco nodded.  
  
"Daddy bear" He agreed, kissing her cheek. "I have to go now princess. I love you"  
  
"Bye Daddy" Kayla waved. Draco smiled and then reluctantly turned and left the Warners house.  
  
He hurried down the path to the car that was in the drive way. When she saw that he was in the car safely, she backed out of the driveway and drove off down the street.  
  
"Everything ok?" Ginny asked as she stopped the car at a set of lights. Suddenly, Draco leaned across and pressed his lips quickly to hers.  
  
"Everything is ok now" He replied, looking out the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, for those of you who may not have worked it out, I am Australian. I am also a teenager. And there is one thing that plagues Australian teenagers at the end of every January, and that is the fact that SCHOOL STARTS AGAIN IN LESS THAN 12 HOURS.  
  
It is now nine o'clock my time and I have to be in school at 8.30 am. Now, you are probably wondering what the hell this is suppose to mean, well I will tell you.  
  
With school starting again, and me entering the 12th grade, I have to spend a lot of time working on school work. (I don't want to but I have to)  
  
Because I have been putting a lot of time and effort into all of this while on my holidays (some days it takes all day for me to write and edit and piece together a chapter properly). With grade 12 being important and all, I may not be able to spare all of the time.  
  
I am still going to try and update this story every day, but I have a feeling that it will all get carried away and I won't be able to.  
  
So updates may only happen every second day or something, but I will try for every day.  
  
I hope you all understand my predicament. I promise, at least every second day.  
  
Anyway, thanks for the continued support. Good luck to any Australians who are starting school in 11 and half hours.  
  
Reviewing is always fun. 


	22. Chapter 22

Hey, this chapter may be a little strange, but I hope you like it and I would really love it if you could review.  
  
This chapter contains interaction between Ginny and Percy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The soft light of the stars reflected across the glossy coating of the photograph that Draco held in his hand. He had been sitting at his window, watching the Diagon Alley nightlife and the bright moon, just thinking. Thinking of his life and how great his life would be when he finally could settle down with the women of his life.  
  
If all things went to plan, he would soon have Kayla with him. He could finally be the father he had always wanted to be, he could finally be the father that his own father had neglected to be. He could prove to all those who thought him to be cold and unloving that he did have a heart.  
  
He could prove he did have a heart, and that his heart belonged to two very special ladies.  
  
What Fred had said at the burrow earlier, about him not being the type to love anything, had really hurt him. It had been said before of course, any one who knew the old him had said that. But for some reason, this time, hearing it from one of Ginny's brothers, it really did hurt.  
  
The Draco they had remembered from school had been an asshole, a bastard, very much his father's son, and everyone knew that. But he had changed for the better, and he had hoped that people had seen that.  
  
The Weasley boys obviously had seen that he had changed, because they all had a friendship now, a fragile friendship, but a friendship all the same. Maybe he was just taking the comment a little too seriously, but it still hurt.  
  
It made him feel as though they really didn't see the changes with in him. It made his feel as though they did not see what he felt, not only for his own daughter, but for Ginny.  
  
He was happy that Kayla and Ginny liked each other. When he got custody of Kayla, he knew it would make it all so much easier if they had Ginny by their side. The transition into a family would be a rough one; Draco knew that, he had fears about it. But one of his biggest fears was that the two most important things in his life would not get along. That Kayla and Ginny would clash, that Kayla would not like Gin, and that would just make it hard for everyone. But they loved each other, and Draco was pleased and very relieved.  
  
Kayla liked the other Weasleys as well. When it came time to leave the burrow that afternoon, Kayla had latched herself onto Molly's neck and would not let go till Charlie asked for a hug, she was passed on down the line of Ginny's brothers, hugging them all tightly. When she was finally put back in Draco's arms, she looked back over the group, and her face fell.  
  
"Red" She had sighed sadly. It was true; Ron, Harry and Hermione had not gotten back from where ever they had gone yet. Draco had just smiled and hugged her.  
  
"It is ok baby, you will see him next time you visit" Draco had told her. But she wasn't very happy. After waving good bye to all of the Weasleys, Draco had carried her out to the car.  
  
As they were saying their final good byes at the car, there was sudden shouting from inside. Everyone turned back to the house as the back door was thrown open, and Ron ran out, shoving Draco out of the way so that he could hug Kayla while she sat in the car. Kayla was happy again.  
  
Draco smiled at the memory. He had a feeling that Ron would soon become Kayla's favorite uncle, followed closely by Charlie, Bill and the twins (who were probably still at the burrow, laughing their asses off at uncle 'red')  
  
Things were going great, his good for nothing family was out of his life, he had money, a good home, a great new family, a beautiful girlfriend (even thought they were technically not together, but they had promised themselves to each other, so that meant something along the same lines as a proper romantic relationship) and he had the greatest daughter who loved him as much as he loved her.  
  
Everything was clicking into place like one big puzzle. He was given the original pieces of his puzzle, and he had always known that they did not fit quite right. After years of trying to force the pieces to connect smoothly, he had finally realized that all he really needed was to exchange the pieces, bring in new ones and disregard the old ones.  
  
But the puzzle was now complete, the picture was now clear, it was together and it was complete.  
  
He had all he wanted, and that was all that mattered to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a knock on Ginny's bedroom door "Enter"  
  
As soon as she had gotten back from dropping Draco off at his house, she had disappeared to her room. Claiming she was tired, she said a quick good night and ran up the stairs so she would not have to answer any questions about dropping off Kayla.  
  
For the strangest reason, she wanted to be alone. She didn't want to have to deal with Fred and George's jokes, she didn't want to have to deal with her mothers gushing over Draco and Kayla, she didn't want to have to deal with Percy asking what he had missed that day. She couldn't deal with Bill and Charlie and Ron. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts.  
  
While she was driving home, she couldn't help but think of what her mother had said to her while they had prepared lunch earlier that day. Molly had asked her if she knew the risks of dating Draco, and Ginny had told her she knew.  
  
But did she really know the risks? Did she really understand the millions of things that could come between them? Did she want to understand the things that could come between them?  
  
She had thrown every negative idea she had had to the back of her mind. She had decided that she did not care. All relationships had a few things that they had to get over, so she just ignored the bad and concentrated on the good, Kayla.  
  
Her mother had brought her fears back to the forefront of her thoughts. Would she really want to take the risks just to be with him? She already knew the answer, yes; she would risk the world for Draco and his little girl. But was she willing to risk herself to be in love with him.  
  
Ginny knew that Molly had only been looking out for her best interests. But she was sick of parents thinking they knew best for their children. Ginny also knew that Molly Weasley was nothing like Jacob and Evelyn Warner, but she still did not want to be told what to do about it all.  
  
Ginny knew the risks, she acknowledged the risks, and she was still going to go choose Draco over it all. She would go to school for her final year, she would study, finish her exams, and graduate, she would get a good job, and then she would be free to be with Draco and Kayla. She would be an 'adult' and she could make her own decisions, her own choices.  
  
Her choice would always be Draco.  
  
"I just came to say good night, you ran up here pretty quick, is everything ok?" Percy asked as he entered her room. Ginny smiled at her brother.  
  
"I am fine" She replied "Everything is fine"  
  
"I am sorry that I was not here to meet Kayla. From what the others have been saying, she must be a little angel" Percy began, but there was an undercurrent to what he was saying. She could sense it.  
  
"She is" Ginny began suspiciously, sitting up in her bed and pulling her blanket up around her. "Percy, if you are trying to tell me something, or if you are holding back a lecture of something, then I would prefer that you just tell me what you want to say"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Draco had a daughter?" Percy asked. Ginny shrugged.  
  
"None of you boys knew. Dad knew because it was Draco's decision to tell him, and dad of course told mum. I told Charlie because, I don't know, I just needed to clear my head and he was there. If it makes you feel any better, Bill and the twins didn't know till they saw her today" Ginny replied. Percy nodded a little "Why, did you think that I purposely didn't tell you that Draco had a child?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have blamed you if you had purposely kept it from me" Percy replied, taking another step into the room, but still standing by the door.  
  
"Percy, you have an opinion about everything. You have an opinion about this to, I can tell. That is why you came up here. So just tell me what ever you want to tell me. The sooner you tell, the sooner I will hate you for what you say, and then the sooner I can forgive you and everything can be back to normal"  
  
"He has a child" Percy began. Ginny waited silently for him to finish what he was going to say. "He has a child. His child is just over 1, now if my calculations are correct, he had.....relations with this child's mother when he was 16."  
  
"And what does that have to do with anything?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, He was your age, 16, when he created another life, how do you know that the same thing is not going to happen to you?" Percy asked. Ginny would have been touched by his concern if it wasn't for the fact that she was angered at what he was insinuating.  
  
"I happen to be 17, Mr. If-my-calculations-are-correct, and if I remember correctly, were you not 16 years old when I caught you making out with Penelope Clearwater? I seem to remember you were just about to do a lot more than just make out with her" Ginny replied, Percy turned bright red. "And what are you insinuating about me Percy? That I can not be trusted to keep my clothes on around Draco?"  
  
"No, I did not mean it like that" Percy stuttered.  
  
"I am not like that, and I thought you would be the one to realize it. I am not that cheap Percy, and I do have morals. I am waiting for true love, that may be Draco, but it is my decision as to whether or not he is. I am not going to wind up pregnant, it just won't happen, so thank you for your concern."  
  
"Wait Gin, I think you have gotten it all wrong, I didn't mean it like that" Percy began, Ginny knew he didn't, but she really didn't want to have to deal with a self righteous lecture from Mr. Ministry.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Percy" Ginny said, standing from her bed and moving to pushing him out the door. "If you want to lecture some one on morals, go find Ron, ask him if he and Hermione have started a family yet"  
  
"I am sorry for what I said Ginny" Percy said as he reached the hall way.  
  
"And I am sorry for slamming the door in your face." She replied, slamming the door. She took a few seconds, and then realized what she had done. She opened the door to find Percy still standing in the hall.  
  
"I am sorry Percy, I didn't mean it" Ginny smiled weakly. Percy grinned a little.  
  
"I am sorry to, didn't mean it either" Percy replied. "All I was trying to say was that you should be careful in this relationship Ginny. But I guess you already have it all figured. So, I am sorry. And I didn't mean to insinuate anything about you and Malfoy"  
  
"Could you not call him Malfoy? I know that is his name and all, but he is trying to shrug off the stereotype" Ginny replied. Percy nodded.  
  
"Fair enough" Percy replied "You are not angry at me are you?"  
  
"Just a little, it will pass though" Ginny grinned and pulled Percy into a hug. "Uncle Percy"  
  
"Oh, I am an uncle" Percy grinned "Not technically, but it is really cool"  
  
"I am glad you like the feeling" Ginny smiled. After one last hug and another quick apology, she disappeared back into her bedroom where Ginny crawled back into bed.  
  
Ginny was glad she came from such an understanding family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"From the information given to us after the completion of the surveillance spell, I believe that it is safe to say that you and Miss Weasley had a good day with Kayla. Is this correct Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Weston asked.  
  
Draco smiled "Yes sir yesterday was one of the best days of my life."  
  
"That is good to hear, Mr. Malfoy. I suspect that you did not have any trouble with her?" Mr. Weston enquired. Draco shook his head.  
  
"None at all sir, Kayla is a very well mannered child, very easy to handle also." Draco replied, running his hands quickly through his hair.  
  
"You felt that you managed to look after her to the best of your ability yesterday?" was then next question Mr. Weston asked.  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"And Miss Weasley, did you also bond with the young girl?" Mr. Weston asked.  
  
"Yes sir, I did, I do believe that Kayla and I get along very well." Ginny replied, Mr. Weston smiled.  
  
"I personally monitored the spell that was placed on you Draco, and I must say that I could not find anything that you did wrong. Your day with your daughter was very productive to this case, so, unless the Warners have any complaints about the way their grand daughter was treated while in her fathers care, I would like to move on with the proceedings..." Mr. Weston paused in order to give the Warners or their representative a chance to make a complaint.  
  
Draco sat silently, almost daring the Warners to make a complaint about the way that he had looked after Kayla. Their representative leant in front of them, whispering something to them. They both reluctantly shook their head.  
  
"No sir, my clients have nothing to add" the representative stated.  
  
Draco sat silently as he waited for Mr. Weston to prepare his notes.  
  
"In all fairness, I did say that I would give the Warners the opportunity to rethink their decisions on some things that they said in front of the courts. So, I ask now, Mr. and Mrs. Warner, have you anything to amend about your prior statements on the magic world?"  
  
Jacob and Evelyn looked at each other, and the Jacob spoke "No sir, we don't, we have come to a decision not to change out values for the sake of this case. I know this may lessen out chances a little, but this is what be believe to be in our grand daughters best interests."  
  
"Very well then, is there anything you would like to add Jacob, Evelyn?" Mr. Weston asked.  
  
"Yes" Evelyn began "Do you have any children Mr. Weston?"  
  
"Yes I do, a boy in his early 20's and a daughter who is in her mid twenties" Mr. Weston began.  
  
"Any grand children?" Evelyn asked. Mr. Weston nodded "How would you feel if your child died and some one was trying to take your grand child away from you?"  
  
Mr. Weston took a few minutes to think. "I understand the pain of your predicament, I really do"  
  
"Our grand daughter is all we have left of our Jessica. We want to keep our daughters child in our life, and we want to raise her the way that Jessica wanted" Evelyn added, wiping a tear from her eye as she spoke. "We just want to have her with us"  
  
"I understand, Mrs. Warner" Mr. Weston said as he wrote something in his notes. "Is there anything that you would like to add to the case, Draco?"  
  
"You said you had a daughter? How would you feel if you never had any contact with your daughter, or you son even, either of your children. How would you feel if it was all taken away from you. Would you try to fight to get her back? Of course you would, and that is why I am here. I am fighting to get my little girl back. Well, I guess that is all" Draco said. Mr. Weston wrote a few more notes.  
  
"All facts given in this hearing have now been taken into consideration, and I am now in a position where I am able to award custody of this child" Mr. Weston announced. Every one in the room held their breath.  
  
"As I have said earlier in this case, both of the parties involved are capable of looking after Kayla Anne Warner. It was my responsibility to assess the individual situations of both groups. And I have come to my decision."  
  
Draco snaked his hand out under the table to hold Ginny's hand. She reached for his hand just as he was reaching for hers, and then, when their hands were joined, they held each others hands tightly.  
  
"It is the ruling of the ministry of magic, that starting nine tomorrow morning, Kayla's legal guardians are ......."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco sat in the dark room. Tears running down his cheeks. He knew Ginny was standing at the door, he could sense her, just like all the times before. He picked up the bear off of the bed he was on.  
  
"I can't believe it" Draco sniffed, wiping his cheeks. Ginny came further into the room and sat beside him on the bed.  
  
"I can't believe it either" Ginny replied, reaching to wipe a few stray tears from her own eyes.  
  
"I really can't believe it" He sighed, hugging the bear to his chest. Ginny ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"I have a feeling neither of us will never truly believe it" Ginny told him. He nodded and pulled Ginny into his arms. He stood from the bed, pulling her with him and wrapping his arms around her tightly.  
  
"Wow" he mumbled, buried his hear into Ginny's shoulder. She nodded and continued to run her hands through his blonde hair.  
  
He planted a kiss on her shoulder and then looked into her eyes.  
  
"I can't believe it.....I have my daughter back!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, this is not the final chapter, but unfortunately, it is getting closer to the end.  
  
Reviewing is nice, please do it!!!  
  
Any way, school is going good, kind of. This year is important, I have been back 2 days and I already feel like I am in over my head. This year, I have to so my QCS exams (Queensland core skills exam) and it totally is like the major thing in Australia to do well in that to get a good OP. (which is your job skills ranking or something, I was only half listening) any way, enough about me.  
  
Please review. 


	23. Chapter 23

Hi, I have to say now that I am really sorry about how long it took for me to get this chapter out. My computer completely shat itself. I had no computer for a week and a half, and then, I had a mild case of writers block and school.  
  
I am really sorry and I hope you can forgive me and review for this chapter.  
  
And I just want to tell you that this is the second last chapter, after this one, there is only one more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He shifted her weight on his lap and allowed his daughter to become more comfortable. His hand wrapped around her tiny little waist as she rested back against his chest and took in the large room with big, bright eyes.  
  
Today had been a day of firsts for Kayla, and now she finally had a few moments to sit, and just watch the things around her. It also gave Draco time to just sit, and think about his life.  
  
His life had been moving so quickly. Days had evolved into weeks, weeks into months, and now, it was almost hard to believe that it had been a year since he had taken custody of his beautiful little girl.  
  
Kayla was now a little over two years old, and she had been living with him for a year, she had grown up so much. Everyday was filled with knew things, everyday she said or did something new or exciting, Draco knew he would never grow tired of watching his little girl grow and learn.  
  
After the conclusion of the court case, Draco and Ginny had to wait a week before they could take Kayla home. One week they had to wait, but with all of the preparation that they had to do, the week seemed to go so quickly. Draco had had the great idea to paint Kayla's room, and jokingly Ginny had told him that they should paint it the muggle way, with paintbrushes and rollers.  
  
So the next day, they muggle painted Kayla's bedroom. The rest of the week had been filled with buying anything that Draco decided he did not want his daughter living with out. Within hours, Kayla had every available stuffed animal and dress that Draco could lay his hands on.  
  
The following Saturday, they had driven to The Warners house. Draco sat in the car outside the house for ten minutes before finally finding the courage to walk up the path to the front door where he knew his future was. Draco had been scared numerous times over the months, but he had to admit that never before had he been as scared as he was that day.  
  
As he walked up the driveway to the Warners front door, he heard Ginny's voice in his head, telling him not to think of the what if's, but to think of the what will be's. But he could not help it.  
  
What if he could not be the father he had promised he would be? What if he wasn't strong enough to be the man that his daughter needed? What if he was just setting himself up to let everyone down? There were a lot of people in the world who counted on him; people who would be disappointed and let down if he didn't succeed. He owed it to every one to be the best father he could, but what if he didn't have what it took?  
  
But he also remembered that there were people who wanted to see him fail. It was that day, as he stood on the Warner's doorstep, that he promised himself that he would never give his father the satisfaction of being right. He would never let his father know that he himself had failed at providing a life for his daughter.  
  
With all the confidence he had in him, Draco knocked on the door that day, and entered the Warners home, knowing for a fact that he would be leaving the house with his gorgeous daughter.  
  
A funeral like silence had been cast upon the house as he entered, and the silence was highly awkward. Draco didn't know what he could say to make the situation any better for the Warners, he was there to take away their granddaughter, so there was really nothing that he could say, and even if there was, he knew that Jacob and Evelyn would not want to hear it.  
  
Evelyn had brought a box of Kayla's things down the stairs, she was silent and her eyes were puffy and red, she had obviously been crying all night. Behind her, Kayla slowly made her way down the stairs.  
  
Kayla had seemed excited, and Draco realized that in her own way, she completely understood that she was leaving her home to move in with Draco. At the bottom of the stairs, Kayla hugged her grand father and grand mother, and then, threw herself at Draco, who lifted his daughter into his arms.  
  
Still silently, Draco turned to leave the house, but he knew that he could not lave with out saying something, he knew he had to offer them something, anything to make the situation seem a little less brutal to them.  
  
So he turned, and offered them a job babysitting. Evelyn smiled, and accepted the job.  
  
With that out of the way, Draco carried Kayla out of the house, and over to Ginny who was sitting on the front of the car. Kayla was happy to see Ginny, and Ginny was happy to see Kayla.  
  
They returned to Draco's house, and Kayla had immediately ran around, familiarizing herself with her new house, she loved it, and she had spent hours in her knew room, exploring her new things.  
  
Ginny stayed for diner that night, and as they sat around the table, eating the meal that Draco had made (and it wasn't burnt or caked onto the bottoms of pots and pans) Kayla looked between her father and Ginny, and said one simple word.  
  
"Family"  
  
Draco liked that, he liked the fact that his daughter was acknowledging the three of them as a family. He was glad that Kayla was happy that the three of them were almost like a family now.  
  
Ginny had stayed and helped Draco put Kayla to bed, and then the two of them had coffee in the living room. Ginny had snuggled herself comfortably into Draco's side, and he had tightened his grip on her. That was exactly the way he had wanted his life to be.  
  
Over the next few days, everything in his world had been a blur. Ginny spent long days at his house looking after Kayla and taking her to the burrow while Draco started his new jobs, and then afternoons, he spent his time playing with Kayla, every night after Kayla went to bed, he would just sit with Ginny.  
  
It took a few days, but they finally started talking about the new thing they could move onto in their life together. Their future as a couple. Ginny was still hesitant to start a real relationship with Draco and Draco was still worried about his feelings that he was sure he still held somewhere deep inside of him. They just decided that it was better to continue their friendship, and then start the relationship in a year or so when they had settled into their own worlds better.  
  
After a little while, Ginny started taking Kayla to the Warners house everyday while Draco was at work, and he was amazed to find out that after a few days, Evelyn Warner had invited Ginny in for morning tea. Ginny had accepted, knowing that if she was to be a part of Kayla and Draco's life, then she would have to accept the Warners as part of her life to.  
  
The Warners were still apprehensive, but as Ginny explained more and more and more about her world to them, they slowly began to accept the differences, they even allowed Draco to hook their house up to the floo network so that Draco could drop of Kayla before work when he had no car.  
  
The weeks all ran together and before they knew it, Draco and Kayla were escorting Ginny to Platform nine and three quarters so she could return to school. Kayla had cried and clutched at Ginny's neck, unwilling to let go, in the end, they had to get uncle 'red' in to distract Kayla so that Ginny could get onto the train and into a compartment. She had had a few of her conversations with people, leaning out of her compartment window. Ron had taken Kayla for a walk so that Ginny and Draco could say good bye.  
  
After promises of letters everyday and floo calls when she could, Ginny had left for Hogwarts. After that, Draco counted down the days till she would graduate, he counted the minutes till that stupid ball of fluff named Pig (a seventh year present from Ron) would deliver her daily letters (Her letters would arrive just as he was leaving for work, she would write them at night and then send them before she went down to breakfast.)  
  
He kept each of her letters and sent her a reply when ever he could. He would sometimes send her photographs of Kayla and himself. She would right him letters, telling him that a whole section of the wall beside her bed was covered with pictures of her 'family'  
  
Kayla grew more and more each day, and it amazed him to no end. He took each day as it came, and tried to stay relaxed and calm. If he ever needed advice, he had no problem with asking form Evelyn and Molly. He went to lunch with Arthur when he could and hung out with the other Weasley's more than he ever thought he would. He was getting though the single parent transition, all with the help of the others.  
  
Lucius had seen Kayla once, Draco and Kayla had been doing some shopping in diagon alley, and they had just been in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes visiting Uncle George (Draco had thought it was Fred, but Kayla had informed him that it was George. Turns out Kayla had a real gift when it came to identical twins) when they had bumped into him on the street. Lucius had only said one thing to his son and grandchild "Oh, so that's her then?" he had asked, his voice dripping venom. Draco had nodded proudly, and then stifled a laugh and hollowly reprimanded Kayla when she pulled on Lucius' hair.  
  
Kayla seemed unphased to magic. The first time that she saw Draco using a summoning spell, she just sat and smiled. Most young children were scared of magic the first time they saw it done, Draco remembered that he was scared the first time he realized his father had power, but Kayla would just sit and smile. The first time that she used floo powder, Draco had expected her to be scared, but even then, she just laughed and giggled.  
  
Occasionally, Kayla would ask about Ginny, asking about school and asking when she was coming back. And Draco was now happy, the night before; he could finally sit his daughter down and tell his daughter that Ginny would be coming home today.  
  
Draco woke her early that morning, and Kayla chose her favorite dress to wear to Ginny's graduation ceremony. About an hour later, Arthur picked up Draco and Kayla, and they all made their way to the Hogwarts express.  
  
Kayla had spent to whole day taking in everything around her. Ron had taken her for a walk and showed her around the Gryffindor common room. After the short tour that she was given, Kayla came back and announced to the group that she was going to be a Gryffindor. Draco smiled, anything was better than slytherin.  
  
So now they all sat, waiting patiently for the ceremony to begin. Draco held Kayla on his lap and looked across the room to where Ginny was sitting.  
  
She had grown up in the last year, they all had, but her growth was a physical one, while he was sure that his growth was mainly mental. Ginny was taller, her hair was longer, and when she caught Draco's eye from across the room, he realized that her smile was brighter.  
  
The speeches soon began, and all of the Weasley men settled down to sleep. Draco smiled, remembering his own ceremony that he had slept though; he made himself a promise not to sleep through Ginny's.  
  
McGonagall made her way forward to address the group of family and friends that had gathered to support the graduates. "It is now that I would like to invite this year's valedictorian forward to give her valedictory address."  
  
The crowd cheered and the Weasley's woke up as Ginny made her way forward to the front of the group.  
  
"They told me that I had to make a speech here tonight and I had to admit that I did have some fears. For one thing, I did not know what to talk about." Ginny began; Draco sat up a little straighter and held Kayla a little tighter.  
  
Kayla smiled, pointed, and softly said "Ginny"  
  
"So I sat in the Gryffindor common room and I just looked at what I saw. People. And then I realized it was more than just people, it was family. As you all probable know, I have a big enough family, but I am glad that I can stand here today and tell you all that I have more then one family. I have my real family, I have my...." Ginny stopped and caught Draco's eye across the crowd of people "my boyfriend and his gorgeous daughter Kayla, and then I also have all of you"  
  
"You are my family. Each an every one of you, the gryffindors, the ravenclaws, the hufflepuffs and even the slytherins, you are all my family. We have all been through so much over the last years, whether it be fighting against ourselves, fighting against each other or fighting against Voldemort..." Ginny paused for the gasps of the crowd to fall quiet. "But after all that has been said and done through out the years, I just want you to know that you are my family, I consider you my family, and you, the graduates of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry, will always have a special place in my heart."  
  
People cheered again as Ginny sat down. After another half hour of boring speeches and then diplomas were being handed out. When the ceremony drew to a close and people moved to the entrance hall for the small social reception.  
  
Kayla jumped off of her fathers lap and ran through the crowds of people, throwing herself into Ginny's arms. Ginny scooped the little blonde into her arms and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Ginny!" Kayla giggled. Ginny just buried her head into Kayla's hair and smiled. She had no idea how good it would feel to hold the little girl in her arms. She had spent her whole last summer with this little girl, and she had had no idea she would miss her so much.  
  
"Hello Angel" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Are you coming home to live with daddy?" Kayla asked. Ginny smiled and looked away, she wasn't sure what the arrangements were going to be, she wasn't sure if she was going to be moving in with him and Kayla, she had never had the time to discuss it.  
  
"Out of the mouths of babes, hey Ginny?" a voice asked from behind her. Ginny turned to see Charlie standing behind her. Charlie smiled at his sister, and then lifted Kayla from her arms, moving off to where Molly and the others were.  
  
Ginny smiled as she watched Kayla being carried away by her brother.  
  
She jumped as she heard a voice behind her "Boyfriend huh?"  
  
Ginny turned to Draco, who had a bright smile on his face. Ginny laughed "Yeah, Boyfriend ... Unless you've changed your mind"  
  
"Changed my mind, are you kidding?" he smiled, pulling her into his arms and pressing a light kiss to her forehead "I am proud of you Gin"  
  
"I am proud of me to." She laughed; Draco smiled, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Both of them looked across the room when they heard Kayla giggle.  
  
"She has grown up so much." Ginny smiled.  
  
"I think we all have" Draco smiled, running a hand through her long hair, watching as the strands run over his fingers. Ginny giggled.  
  
"I missed you" Draco smiled. Ginny grinned and hugged him.  
  
"I missed you to and Kayla" She smiled.  
  
"Move in with me" Draco whispered, Ginny stepped back from him and looked into his eyes. She had not expected Draco to ask her to move in, at least not for a little while yet. Ginny had suspected that they would have some sort of relationship first before they were serious enough to move in together. But then again, they were pretty serious about each other.  
  
"Is that such a good idea?" Ginny asked. Draco shrugged.  
  
"If you don't want to, then I understand" he told her, she raised her hand to his lips, stopping him from saying anything further.  
  
"I did not say that I did not want to, I asked if that was a good idea. I mean, you only have two rooms, I don't think I would be ready to share a bed with you" Ginny replied, sitting on one of the chairs of the now empty great hall. Draco sat in the chair beside her and took her hand in his.  
  
"I missed so much of the beginning of Kayla's life, and I have missed so much of your life, I just want to make sure that I don't miss anything else. I want you by my side everyday. I want to make sure that you don't miss any of Kayla's life, and I want to make sure that she doesn't miss any of yours. I want us to be a family, and I don't want to miss anything about the two special women in my life." Draco explained "That was my biggest fear, that I would miss so much of her life, and now it is my fear that I will miss so much of yours."  
  
"I don't want to miss a thing either Draco" Ginny replied "I want to be there for you and for Kayla because I love you both, so much, it was you and Kayla that got me through this year, with out you, I would have had nothing to work towards, and I would have never have graduated with the marks I did."  
  
"I feel that you are going to turn down my offer" Draco mumbled. Ginny reached out, ran her hands through his hair and pulled Draco's lips to hers. The kiss was passionate, showing all the emotion that they had been bottling up for the last year.  
  
"I am not turning it down, I am just postponing it." Ginny whispered. He smiled and kissed her again. "Plus, I want more time with my mother and father before I have to grow up."  
  
Draco smiled and stood, holding out his hand. Ginny placed her hand in his and together they moved to where the people had gathered outside the door.  
  
Weaving their way through the people, Draco and Ginny stopped when they came to her family. Kayla, who was sitting, talking to Percy, pulled away and ran to Draco, who settled his little girl on his hip. Kayla then reached out, and pulled Ginny to her so they were hugging.  
  
"Daddy" Kayla smiled, patting Draco on the shoulder, she then turned to Ginny. "Mummy?"  
  
Ginny looked From Kayla to Draco, and then once again to Kayla. "Would you like that angel?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Ginny looked at Kayla, and then smiled, brushing a strand of hair out of Kayla's eyes.  
  
"Then you can call me Mummy"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I would really like it if you could review, even if you have to tell me it was bad. 


	24. Chapter 24

Hello all.  
  
This is the last chapter, and I hate to say it, but it is a little bit shorter than the other ones.  
  
Thank you for all of the reviews that I have gotten with this fic, this is one of the more successful ones (and one of my faves.) Ok, so I would love it if you could review this last chapter for me.  
  
I am also writing another story, which will more than likes be called "Bewitching Hour", and it will be up with in the next few days. (It is Draco/Ginny AU, please read and review it.)  
  
Oh, and the lyrics are by Aerosmith, just incase you don't recognize the lyrics.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
  
While your far away and dreaming  
  
I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment, forever  
  
Every moment spend with you  
  
is a moment I treasure.  
  
  
  
I don't want to close my eyes,  
  
I don't want to fall asleep  
  
'Cause I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
And even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest thing will never do,  
  
I'd still miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
~*~*~*~ 15 years later ~*~*~*~  
  
Kayla Warner-Malfoy sat back in her seat and watched as the great hall of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry filled with excited family and friends of the graduates. She looked over her shoulder, scanning the crowds of people for her mother and father. She caught her mother's eye, and the two women shared a special smile.  
  
It was all over, her whole education was almost finished. She could hardly believe it. She was finally of an age that she could use magic when she wanted, and she was finally able to get out into the world and live her life. To thank her family in the best way that she knew how, by being the best witch that she could be.  
  
Kayla's life had been different, to say the least, but she knew that she would not go back and change it, even if she had the chance to. Kayla knew that although the family she had was a little strange and confusing at times, she had the love of so many different people, she was lucky enough to have a love and a relationship with her family that was genuine.  
  
When Kayla was six years old, her father sat her down and told her the truth, that the woman that she had been calling mummy for the last four years was actually not her real mother. Kayla, even as a young child, understood that she was not related to Ginny. But Kayla never really minded, she loved Ginny like a mother, and Ginny was the only mother that Kayla had ever known.  
  
She had indirectly asked her father to explain the truth about her mother. While Kayla had been playing with a few of the other young magical children in the neighborhood, she had been called a 'half blooded bastard'. Kayla had been hurt by the words that had left the boys mouth, and she had returned home to ask what he meant.  
  
She had known at that time Ginny was not her real mother, mainly because she had three sets of grand parents. But it was that day that everything had been explained to her. Once everything was completely out in the open, the truth about her mother and her death, and then the custody case, Kayla realized that she was blessed.  
  
As she grew up, she refused to call Ginny anything other than mummy, and Ginny had always enjoyed that. Ginny had been a good mother, and she was glad that she had had the chance to get to know her, not only as a mother figure, but also as a friend as she grew up.  
  
When Kayla was six, Ginny had married her father. Draco and Ginny had been living together for three years. She had stayed at the burrow for a year with her parents before she finally moved into Draco's house in Diagon Alley. Kayla loved it when Ginny moved in with them (she was 3 at the time). Kayla loved the fact that her little 'family' was more like a family now, and Kayla was also happy, because she could see that her father and Ginny were happy to.  
  
Ginny and Draco had dated for four years, from the day that Ginny graduated, onwards. Then, after four years, Draco asked her to marry him, and she said yes. The wedding had been small, and all of the guests there were happy for them. The guests were glad that not only had they found each other, but they had also provided a life for Kayla.  
  
Kayla was proud of the life that Draco and Ginny had provided for her. The small house Diagon Alley they lived in was a happy place for each of them, and as a group, they made their own strong memories.  
  
It was sad for all three of them to leave it.  
  
A lot of things had happened at once, Kayla had just turned 8 and Draco had been given a promotion at his work, which meant he had a lot more money, and also a lot more flexible work hours. But it was also at that time that Ginny announced she was expecting a child. So they needed to get a bigger house.  
  
Draco had been so happy that he was expecting his second child, and Kayla was so excited to be a big sister. Ginny was just happy that she was finally going to be a mother. Sure, she had been a mother for seven years now, but she knew this child would be different. Draco knew this child would be different to, because he knew that he would be there for everything this time, from the very first second to the very last.  
  
He was not going to miss anything. Now that Kayla looked back on it, she had realized that for a while she had been a little jealous of the new baby. It was only for a little while, and the feeling had passed quickly, but she had felt a little forgotten when the new child was announced. He father's happiness had hit a higher level of excitement.  
  
But, she had rationalized; most people feel a little threatened when a new child is brought into the family. And she also realized that this baby mean a lot to her father and Ginny.  
  
Kayla was made a big sister soon after. Ginny had given birth to a little girl, who had been named Kait Weasley-Malfoy. And from that first day, Kayla and Kait were almost inseparable. The friendship that formed between them immediately was still strong today as it had been then.  
  
When she was eleven, she had been given her Hogwarts letter. That was the proudest day in the lives of her family, and the first thing that Kayla did was call Uncle Red and Aunt Hermione to tell them the good news. They were so proud of her to. She began to count down the days till September the first, cursing the calendar for having so many days on it.  
  
But when she got to platform nine and three quarters, she didn't necessarily want to leave. She wanted to stay home with her family, with Ginny and her father and Kait. She was scared that she would not know any one at Hogwarts, and she was scared that people would treat her badly because she was a half blood. And most of all she was scared that she would be in Slytherin.  
  
Ginny and all of her brothers, as well as Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry, had been in Gryffindor while at school. Fred and George had spent days telling Kayla stories about Hogwarts and the houses. They had told her all about Gryffindor, and how it was the best house, and all about Slytherin, and how it would be the worst house for some one as gentle and innocent as their Kayla-Bear. (Fred had started calling her that when she was 7. And no matter how much she told them to knock it off, they wouldn't)  
  
So she had gone to Hogwarts, and on the train she had met a lot of new people. There was another girl there that she got along with. Her name was Teeghan Summers, and from that day forward, Teeghan and Kayla had been the best of friends.  
  
Fear ripped through her as she had stood in front of the school and waited for the 'sorting test' to begin. Her uncles Bill and Charlie had told her that she would have to jump into the Hogwarts lake and fight the giant squid. When she asked her uncle Harry about it, he had smiled, ruffled her hair and told her "Well, it can't be as bad as when I had to swim in there, or the time that I fight the dragon"  
  
But Teeghan and Kayla had shared their fear together, and shared a collective sigh of relief when the sorting hat was placed on the stage in front of them.  
  
Due to the alphabet, Teeghan had gone first. She had been sorted in to Hufflepuff, which is what she had expected (could she really expect anything else, being the daughter of two hufflepuff students). After Teeghan had been sorted, Kayla just stood calmly, her insides freaking out completely, as she waited for the 'W' to come around.  
  
Kayla had pulled herself up onto the chair and allowed the hat to be placed on her head. As soon as the hat began to talk to her, she just started chanting "Not slitherin, please not slytherin"  
  
The hat smiled, and told her that that was exactly what her uncle Harry had done. The hat threatened her with Slytherin for a little while, reminding her for the umpteenth time that her father was in Slytherin while he was in school. Kayla continued to chant, and the hat put her in Ravenclaw.  
  
It was not Gryffindor, but anything was better than Slytherin. And her family was proud of her, and that was all that she really cared about.  
  
It took little time for Kayla to settle in at school. With in days, every one knew her name. The Slytherins always seemed to have something hurtful to say to her about her mother, and Ginny, but Kayla tried not to think about it. The weeks past quick, and before she knew it, it was summer and her first year was over.  
  
In the summer between her first and second year, Ginny and Draco had told Kayla that they were expecting another child. Kayla was happy for them, and was happy that she was going to be a big sister again.  
  
She returned to School again in September, and within the first week, she was the new Ravenclaw seeker. Kayla found that the skills of a seeker came very easy to her. She won every game that she played, even against the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams.  
  
While she was in her second year, Ginny had her second daughter. Juliana Weasley-Malfoy was born and the first thing Draco did was complain about feeling outnumbered.  
  
The years after that had seemed to run together. Kayla got great grades, worked hard, won every quidditch game (Bringing Ravenclaw to a record 7 quidditch cup victories in a row). She spent as much time as she could dedicate her life to being the best daughter, sister, student, girlfriend (she had started dating Dominic Davies, quidditch chaser, in her fifth year) and athlete. She was elected as a prefect, given the responsibility of Quidditch Captain, and now, one her graduation day, she had to give a valedictory address, just had Ginny and Hermione had.  
  
Kayla smiled at Teeghan. There was only a few more hours until they had officially graduated from Hogwarts. It was only a few hours before they could start the rest of their lives.  
  
Dumbledore stood, and moved to the front of the hall to start the ceremony. Kayla looked over her shoulder to where her family was sitting, and watched as her father discreetly laid his head on Ginny's shoulder, preparing to fall a sleep.  
  
The speeches were long, and then Kayla made her speech. Looking out over the crowds of people, she caught the eyes of her various family members in the room. Smiling at them as she told the people in the room how much they all meant to her, and how she could not have done as well as she had with out them.  
  
The ceremony drew to a close. Kayla stood, and watched as her little sisters weaved their way through the crowds of people to her. She smiled, hugging each of them as they arrived by her side.  
  
Making her way across the room was a slow task as Kayla stopped to hug and say good byes to people who were spread out across the place. When she made it to her family, she there were more hugs as each of her uncles, and their family members, each enveloped her in a hug.  
  
Kayla didn't want to stop hugging Ginny. She felt tears running down her own cheeks when she saw Gin crying to. But she pulled away a little, and then hugged her father.  
  
"Come for a walk, I want to show you something" Draco smiled, holding his daughters hand and pulling her out of the great hall. Kayla giggled as she tried to keep up with her father who was walking quickly through the halls.  
  
When they came to the hall that Draco was looking for, he stood behind her, pointing out the window into the darkness.  
  
"You probably can't see it in the dark, but you know that tree that is over there?" Draco asked, pointing into the blackness.  
  
"Yeah, the one by the lake?" She asked. Draco nodded.  
  
"Sixteen years ago, Ginny and I sat under that tree and spoke about you" Draco told her. Kayla looked at her father and then out into the darkness again.  
  
"You spoke about me? I though the two of you would have been out there under that tree kissing" Kayla joked. Draco smiled and sat on the window sill, moving so he could look out into the darkness. Kayla moved to the other side of the window and sat opposite him.  
  
"No, No kissing between us back then. That was back when we were friends and nothing more. It was the day before I graduated, and I told her that it would be a life time till I had to come here to see you graduate. That was before I even knew if I had the strength to get custody of you." Draco explained. "I sat under that tree and told her how scared I was, how angry I was, how much I needed her. And I remember one thing that Ginny told me, I cant even remember what it was that I had said, but I remember her telling me that you would be a predict, and head girl, and a quidditch captain, she said you would have a lot of friends, and that you would be beautiful. Back then it was hard to picture it all, but now that you are here, I know that she is right."  
  
Kayla smiled through the tears that were welling in her eyes.  
  
"Your mother, your real mother, Jessica, she would have been so proud of you today. I suspect she is the reason you were in Ravenclaw. She was so smart, she just loved to sit back and watch the world as it passed. That is where you got it from, and that is why the house sorted you there. The seeker skills, well, you got them from me." Draco smiled.  
  
"I was thinking the other day about your first Christmas" Draco began.  
  
"Daddy Bear" Kayla smiled. Draco chuckled.  
  
"You still love that bear. I was thinking about how that Christmas was so many new beginnings for me. That was when Ginny and I became friends, and that was when I realized I was never going to stop fighting for you. I wrote you a letter that year, and I was wondering if you ever got it."  
  
"I found it at Grandma and Grandpa's house." Kayla replied.  
  
"Then I am glad you have read it, and I am glad that you know what I felt for you..." Draco smiled, then suddenly, his arms were filled with his sobbing daughter.  
  
"You were wrong daddy" She whispered as she cried into her father's shirt. "You were a strong enough man to look after me back then, you were mature enough back then, you were everything that I ever needed and I thank god that you were there for me when I needed you"  
  
Draco stroked his daughter's hair as she cried, and he realized that he was crying to.  
  
"I know you were still young when you and my mother had me, but thank you for it. Thank you for loving me, for fighting for me, supporting me, and thank you for Ginny and for Kait and Jules..."  
  
"you don't have to thank me sweetheart, I have to thank you for being who you are." Draco smiled, kissing his daughters forehead. "Thank you for letting me be apart of your life."  
  
"I had a fear that I would never get you back" he whispered to her after a few minutes of silence. "I had a fear that I would not have the opportunity to get to know you. I had a fear that I would not be here to see you graduate. And I am glad that I am here, that I had the chance to be here to tell you how proud I am of you, and how much I love you"  
  
"I love you to dad" She smiled  
  
"I love you to"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
  
I just wanna be with you right here with you,  
  
Just like this  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
  
Feel your heart so close to mine,  
  
I just wanna stay here in this moment, for all the rest of time.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


End file.
